


Sugar Star

by fangirlandiknowit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Space Puns, kinda slow burn, oikawa suffers from an ongoing midlife crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 62,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re talking quality time here, Oikawa,” Suga said, leaning forwards and running his fingers along Tooru’s forearm. “You get what you pay for, you know?”</p>
<p>Suga caught his eye, biting into his lip in that highly distracting way again, though there was the slightest hint of uncertainty in the act.</p>
<p>“I’ll pretty much be paying you to watch movies and eat food with me,” he muttered, but Suga’s eyes crinkled from his broad smile.</p>
<p>“Can’t afford someone as pretty as me? Too bad.”</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The story where Suga decides that the just-turned-forty, part time space investigator, full time pretty boy, and overall giant nerd Oikawa is precisely what he needs from life (in more ways than one).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yellow hypergiant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stammi_vicinora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stammi_vicinora/gifts).



> This is written for Nora, brightest star in the galaxy~ Happy birthday again!! Let's suffer together in the future as well!
> 
> I had way too much fun writing this, even if I know I should have written either my essay or updated my other fics. But I've been obsessed with OiSuga for a while, so I just had to switch fandoms for a bit to satisfy my needs:3 I'm really excited about this story so I hope you enjoy reading it! 
> 
> There's quite a bit of one-sided IwaOi in this but I didn't want to tag it in case someone was looking for the ship, since this is purely going to end up as OiSuga. That said, I don't think Oikawa makes a very successful sugar dad... but we will see how he manages haha. It also contains some KuroDai and a few other minor ships. I'm a multishipper though... *cough*
> 
> Also, don't worry about the age difference, Suga is 22. 
> 
> .*:ﾟ（｀・ω・´）ゝﾟ:*.

 

_Age is only a number_ , Tooru thought, arms flopped to the sides as he stared up at the ceiling. _If I don’t feel old, I’m not old for real, am I?_

He contemplated this, eyes mapping out the constellations in various colored glow-in-the-dark stars he’d put up one night when he couldn’t sleep. They weren’t known ones; rather, he’d made up his own, and named them after people. Silly, in hindsight, but at the time he hadn’t thought much more than _why not_.

When his phone vibrated next to his head he fumbled for it, almost pushing it off the bed in the process.  It was from Iwaizumi, of course, and he couldn’t help the tiny little smile that graced his lips as he opened it to read.

Or well, he would have read it if it wasn’t just a picture of a wrinkly bulldog. Before he could think of an appropriately annoyed reply, another text followed the first.

 

**From: Iwa-chan** **ヽ** **(´** **∇** **｀** **)** **ﾉ**

_Welcome to the 40’s club. Maybe now you can get a discount on your anti wrinkle cream._

He pressed the call button.

“You’re awful,” was the first thing he said, definitely not whining as he relaxed into the mattress so that he could continue to stare at the painted night sky on his ceiling, the added plastic stars standing out too much in the light of dawn. “And I _don’t_ use anti wrinkle cream!”

_“Sure, sure,”_ Iwaizumi yawned, and Tooru could hear the faint rustling noises that indicated he was getting out of bed. _“You only complain about wrinkles three times a day.”_

“Iwa- _chan_ ,” he complained, only because he knew it would annoy the other man, “how can you say such mean things to me? On my _birthday_!”

_“Oh, right. Happy 40 th birthday, Shittykawa.”_

Tooru huffed, kicking at the sheets, but secretly he was pleased that Iwaizumi hadn’t broken tradition this year either. He _needed_ his Iwa-chan to congratulate him first thing in the morning or terrible things would happen the whole day. He knew from experience.

“That’s only 21 years on Mars,” he sang, grinning at Iwaizumi’s groan.

_“Well you sure act like it,”_ Iwaizumi muttered, but his tone was far too fond for Tooru to come up with a smart retort. _“But who knows, maybe this is the decade you finally become a respectable man and settle down.”_

“How _dare_ you,” Tooru replied in indignation, twirling a lock of hair between his fingers, feeling infinitely better now that Iwaizumi kept him company. “I’m extremely respected, thank you very much!”

_“In certain circles,”_ Iwaizumi coughed.

“In _many_ circles,” Tooru insisted, but he was smiling and Iwaizumi could probably tell.

Sometimes he wondered if Iwaizumi wasn’t more proud than he himself was over his achievements career wise.

_“Crop circles, I’m sure,”_ Iwaizumi added, both of them snickering at the joke.

“Your humor is finally improving, Iwa-chan~”

_“On the contrary, I think you’ve ruined it. Anyway, I’m gonna go back to sleep since it’s early as fuck.”_

“So boring,” he pouted, but let out a yawn of his own, feeling the lack of sleep. “Don’t forget to pick me up for my surprise party later, okay?”

_“How did you-“_

Tooru laughed, loud and obnoxious, then promptly hung up before Iwaizumi could question him. Honestly he’d had no idea if they were planning something for him, but messing with Iwaizumi was always impossible to resist. Besides, now that he _did_ know, he had ample time to prepare.

Snuggling into his bed again, the happy expression slowly faded from his features until he heaved a quiet sigh. Iwaizumi texting him at 6 am on his birthday just to make sure he was the first to reach him was all nice and well, but if he had been waking up next to him instead…

Shaking his head he pushed those thoughts away, not planning to dampen his birthday with ifs and buts. He had enough of those on a regular basis, anyway. And who knew, maybe this really _would_ be the decade that he finally got over his first love and found someone else? For a sweet minute he imagined it, imagined someone walking into his bedroom with breakfast on a tray, telling him it was far too early in the morning to aggravate Iwaizumi because think of his poor blood pressure and…

Wow, that might have been the shortest daydream he’d ever had before Iwaizumi showed up somehow.

With a groan he dumped the phone beside his pillow and turned onto his stomach, determined to fall back asleep. He was old now! He should be over this! And yet…

He’d have to meet a pretty damn _bright_ star if it was going to outshine Iwaizumi’s presence in his life.

Like a yellow hypergiant, or something like that. And since there were so few of those known to mankind, he figured his chances of meeting a person like that were extremely small.

Satisfied with this bleak outlook on life, Tooru buried his face in the pillow and promptly fell asleep.

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

“Iwa-chan! I knew you’d come get me! You’re a little early though~”

“Knowing you we’ll still be late.”

Iwaizumi stepped around him and into the hallway, toeing off his shoes and ignoring Tooru’s undignified pout. Since the outside was sweltering hot even for July, he quickly shut the door and followed behind.

“Not that I know the time or place…” Tooru tried, but was only met with a lopsided grin that still after all these years did funny things to his chest.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you there safely,” Iwaizumi ensured him, ushering him towards the stairs to the upper floor. “Did you pick something to wear yet?”

Tooru narrowed his eyes, reluctantly making the climb.

“Since when have you ever cared about my outfits? Am I supposed to wear something special?”

“Oh, no, not at all, just checking.”

“Iwa-chan, you’re being evasive.”

“Let’s not ruin the surprise, alright?”

Huffing even as he felt a small tremor of excitement make its way down his spine, Tooru didn’t object further and instead entered his bedroom. Once inside he made a beeline towards the large walk-in closet, throwing the doors wide open and breathing in deeply.

“This is going to take a while,” he mused, rubbing his nose a little and glancing back at Iwaizumi.

Strangely enough his best friend only grunted, when usually he would at least complain out of habit. Huh. Maybe they really _were_ that early. Shrugging to himself he figured he’d entertain them both with a fashion show, even though he already knew precisely what he was going to wear.

“At least give me a clue?” he asked Iwaizumi, turning around and leaning dramatically against the doorjamb.

“Hm?” Iwaizumi was glued to his phone, relaxed into the control bridge armchair meant entirely for aesthetic purposes. “Oh, you can wear whatever.”

“Honestly, Iwa-chan, it must hurt to be so straight.”

Iwaizumi merely rolled his eyes before returning back to the screen. Realizing he might as well have some fun and combine annoying Iwaizumi with doing a thorough sorting out of his closet, Tooru hummed a tune and set to work.

Two hours later he tilted his head for not the first time since Iwaizumi had arrived, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him or if there really _were_ noises coming from his backyard.

“Iwa-chan, are you _sure_ you can’t hear anything?” he asked, frowning towards the window.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Are you going with that, then?”

“What? Of course not! I just felt like trying it on.”

He was currently dressed in his Obi-wan Kenobi jedi robe, enjoying the way it flared around him as he spun around.

“No one would be surprised, though.”

Tooru snorted, doing one last spin before deciding he’d had enough fun with it.

“So, how much longer do you have to distract me for? My knee’s gonna get mad at me if I don’t rest a bit before we head out.”

Coughing a little as he was caught in the act, Iwaizumi shrugged in reply.

“Half an hour?”

“I’ll shower, then,” Tooru decided, throwing the robe back inside the closet and gathering up his actual outfit he’d picked out earlier in the day.

He tried to use the time in the bathroom to clear his head, not really thinking so much about what sort of surprise they’d planned. It could hardly top his thirtieth birthday, when he and Iwaizumi had travelled to the Mauna Kea Observatory on Hawaii, just so he could spend days staring into space. Sure, it _was_ connected to work, but still.

When he returned to his room, forty-five minutes later, Iwaizumi still didn’t look like he was in any sort of hurry.

“Well, this is new,” he commented, chin in hand as he hummed thoughtfully.

“What, you’re always telling me to stress less. Maybe I’m just being nice because it’s your birthday.”

This time, the noise coming from the general direction of the window towards his backyard simply couldn’t be imagined.

“Iwa-chan… what’s going on out there?”

“In space? I figured you’d know that better than me, but-“

“In my _backyard_ , obviously!”

He barely had time to take a few long strides to reach the window before Iwaizumi grabbed him and tugged him away from it.

“Five minutes,” Iwaizumi told him, no sympathy on his face when Tooru stomped his foot in frustration.

“But I’ve been so _patient_!”

“You literally didn’t care until just now.”

“You don’t know that,” he muttered, but grinned when Iwaizumi heaved a sigh. “Okay fiiiiine, I won’t ruin your carefully planned surprise!”

“Good,” Iwaizumi grunted, then looked at his phone as it vibrated. “Hm, seems like they’re done though. Do you want to go now or wait a little more to make a dramatic entrance?”

“Wait, obviously. Go check if everything’s in order and text me when it is,” Tooru replied stiffly, pointing his hand towards the door in a demanding gesture. “Go boldly, my friend, to where-“

“-no man has gone before I _know_. Are you sure you’re not wearing the robe?”

Tooru smacked his arm, clicking his tongue in displeasure.

“It’s my birthday, Iwa-chan.”

“So are you or aren’t you?”

When Tooru produced a deadpan stare he was only met with a small chuckle and slap to the shoulder, none of which he appreciated. As soon as Iwaizumi left, however, he sneakily moved towards the window. Closing the last few meters on his knees he peeked over the edge, finding his yard filled with a surprising amount of people.

“Oh, wow,” he breathed, daring to raise his head a little higher and take in the whole sight.

He recognized a lot of people milling about, cruising between tables that had been set up, or hanging out by what looked like a very long bar counter. By one side, only visible to him if he pressed his face towards the windowpane, was something that made him seriously question if he needed a higher prescription on his contact lenses.

“Is that?” he asked himself, eyes wide and knee complaining slightly in his twisted position to see properly.

Making a quick decision he shot up and all but ran down the stairs, catching up to Iwaizumi by the doors leading out onto the veranda.

“You invited Ushiwaka-chan, you bastard!” he yelled, but sped past him before he could defend himself, instead ignoring all his guests to reach the moon-walking simulator before anything else could distract him.

It was a rather simple one, clearly brought there from the technological museum Ushijima was in charge of. Basically it was like hanging strapped up in a weird pair of shorts from a springy wire set up to hang between sturdy metal poles, letting you walk back and forth. The elasticity of the wire lessened your body weight in just the right (and carefully calibrated) way, giving the illusion of walking on the moon.

Tooru loved it.

It was the only reason he agreed to have his and Ushijima’s monthly meetings over by the museum instead of at the office.

Yes, he _did_ play with it every single time.

“Ushiwaka-chan!” he yelled, the other man hardly even raising an eyebrow as he all but crashed into him. “Who said you could come to my party, huh?!”

“Iwaizumi-san did, though I’d suppose inviting your close colleague is considered common decency.”

Tooru wrinkled his nose, squeezing Ushijima’s arm a little extra hard.

“I should have known Iwa-chan would betray me like this!”

“Happy birthday, by the way.”

Tooru squinted his eyes at Ushijima, trying to adjust to the sunlight, and definitely not because he was trying to come up with a good response.

“It’s a birthday,” he shrugged, then grinned impishly. “You _do_ realize some of the people here are gonna drink alcohol, right? I don’t want my precious toy covered in vomit.”

Ushijima didn’t look concerned in the slightest.

“You can clean it up in the morning.”

“ _What?!”_ he squeaked, before realizing that Ushijima was actually joking with him.

Almost fifteen years as colleagues and business partners and he still hadn’t gotten used to his humor.

Fifteen years and ten minutes of dating, to be precise. Tooru really thought he deserved some kind of medal for putting up with their relationship that long.

“Oi, Trashykawa. You do have guests, and you’re turning forty, not _four_.”

 Pouting, Tooru let go of Ushijima and sent a wistful look towards the simulator before turning towards Iwaizumi.

“Five minutes into the party and you’re already ruining my fun, Iwa-chan,” he wailed, instantly shielding the back of his head from Iwaizumi’s hand. “Alright alright, _sheesh_ , I was just thanking Ushiwaka-chan for being so sweet and thoughtful.”

“You were not,” Ushijima muttered, but Iwaizumi only rolled his eyes and ushered him back towards the mass of people.

“C’mon, the sooner you greet people the sooner you can play.”

“When you say it like that, I’d rather go back and just play!”

Still, Tooru plastered a happy smile on his face that soon turned genuine as he moved between friends, family, and colleagues, all gathered together just to celebrate him. It was a bit touching, honestly. However, the amount of couples were really bugging him. Of course people would bring their partners to a party like this, Tooru just had a tendency to forget just how few singles he knew.

He told himself he was too old to feel disheartened by it.

At least he didn’t have much time to think about the less amusing parts of his life, enjoying himself well into the night. Even Ushijima let loose a bit and accepted a dare to go ‘walk on the moon’ without spilling anything from his filled cocktail glass. He failed spectacularly, though Tooru suspected he’d regret it in the morning when he had to clean the damn thing.

Or well, he worried until Ushijima downed his glass, untangled himself from the device, and proudly announced that the simulator was actually Tooru’s now since the museum had ordered a new one, and since Ushijima was the boss and Tooru had helped build it anyway he figured no one would complain if they ‘stored’ it in Tooru’s backyard.

He almost dated Ushijima for another ten minutes once it sunk in. But he didn’t, instead giving a tear-filled speech about having the most amazing colleagues in the whole world – something he would vehemently deny the next time he headed into work and found his favorite coffee mug in one of their offices again.   

A little while after midnight Tooru snuck away, walking over to a small hill overlooking the fields behind his house. At times like these he really appreciated living outside the city, rid of the noises and light pollution so he could watch the stars in peace. Not that he wanted to escape the party or the people, he just felt the need for a quiet moment to take it all in. It was easy to forget how lucky he was sometimes. He was interesting, successful, had more money than he needed and still turned heads when he walked down the street sometimes. He had his family, good friends, colleagues that were only moderately annoying.

And a best friend.

There were footsteps approaching but he didn’t bother hiding his sigh, sitting down on the grassy slope and leaning back on his elbows.

“Thought I saw you leave,” his nephew Takeru said, voice neutral as he sat down, too. “Bored already?”

Tooru glanced over at him, barely visible here in the dark. The moon was only a sliver in the sky, the cold light not doing much to lower the temperature. Lifting a hand he fanned himself, producing a small chuckle.

“Me, bored? When has that ever happened.”

“Right, right,” Takeru drawled, shifting into a more comfortable position. “I’m gonna assume it’s just your ongoing midlife crisis, then.”

“Takeru-chan,” he whined, “I know it’s past midnight, but you _could_ try to be a little less brutal you know?”

“Hit the nail, huh?”

Takeru was obviously grinning at his misery, though it wasn’t precisely a midlife _crisis_ he suffered from. More like he suffered, period. Because everyone else was so mean to him.

“Don’t you have better things to do than laugh at my pain, like, I don’t know, practice so you don’t lose your starter position?”

To his surprise, Takeru didn’t reply with one of his usual jabs. Instead he sighed, lying down and stretching his hands up towards the sky.

“Nah, I’ve got my retirement match coming up in a few months. I wasn’t going to tell you on your birthday, but you know, since the subject came up…”

If Takeru had been aiming for a distraction he certainly succeeded.

“You _what_?!” Tooru spluttered, sitting up straight to stare down at the other man.

“You really shouldn’t be so surprised,” Takeru said in a light tone, hands falling back down so he could fold his arms behind his head. “I’m already 32. Besides, you’ve seen the new setter.”

Tooru chewed on his lips, knowing all too well just how talented the new setter that Takeru’s team had recruited was. Still, this was _Takeru_ , his precious protégé who did what Tooru failed to do – not mess up a body part enough to be forced to quit volleyball, that is. And, more importantly, had managed to be part of the national team several years in a row.

“You okay?” he asked tentatively, remembering much too clearly how he himself felt when his volleyball career was over.

“I’m _fine_ , come on, you’re probably more upset about it than I am, uncle. Life goes on, you know? I’ve got a job offer to work for the marketing team on the national sports committee, so it’ll be great.”

Still troubled, Tooru forcefully relaxed his body and turned towards the view instead. Takeru had always been a lot more happy-go-lucky about these things, so he didn’t think he needed to worry.

It just reminded him of stupid things.

“Anyway,” Takeru continued, sounding slightly annoyed now. “The downside is that I’ll have much more free time now, and mom keeps nagging at me to find some cute girl and settle down. I mean she already judged you an impossible case, but I have a favor to ask.”

“A favor? Takeru-chan, you know I’ll help you any way you need!”

Now that his eyes had adjusted better to the darkness, he could just about make out Takeru’s deadpan stare.

“Right. Okay. Sure.”

When nothing else was said, Tooru frowned and scooted a little closer.

“What’s going on? Are you in trouble? Did you do something illegal and you can’t get married because you’re going to jail?! You had a kid on the side and you need me to take it in because the mother is dying?! Or-“

“Oh my god, Tooru! That doesn’t even make sense, you idiot!”

Grinning wide for lack of a better expression to put on his face, Tooru threw his hand out to make Takeru start talking.

“Well spill it, I’m dying here. Who do I need to kill?”

“I can’t believe I’m the most mature person in this family,” Takeru muttered, but heaved a sigh and settled into a more comfortable position. “Okay so it’s like this, I’m not going to settle down.”

“Not now or not ever?”

“Well, I don’t _think_ I ever will. It just doesn’t appeal to me to have a relationship, or you know, anything romantic at all.”

“Hmm, okay? And the problem is?”

Takeru rolled onto his stomach, picking at the grass, and it would have been amusing to watch if it weren’t for the depressing aura he emitted.

“Well, mostly that she kept accusing me of taking after you too much. As if I’d want to be like you!”

“Um, rude,” Tooru replied, but knew exactly which way he meant it.

“I’m old enough to make my own decisions.”

“Yes?”

“I just _really_ don’t want this hanging over me during my last few months on the team, you know?”

Tooru was starting to suspect where this was going. Alarms were going off, an uneasy feeling curling in his stomach.

“Takeru-chan, it’s not like you to worry so much~” he tried, patting the younger man’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine!”

“Uncle, can’t you-“

“Nope!”

“You only need to-“

“Nope, nuh-uh, not happening!”

“Aren’t you being a little unreasonable now?”

Takeru sounded irritated, but Tooru wasn’t giving in.

“Maybe you don’t remember because you were so small back then, but I am _not_ reliving that disaster!”

“Oh, I remember perfectly,” Takeru snorted. “Otherwise I wouldn’t ask you, would I?”

“Takeru-chan, I’m just your poor, gay uncle, I’m suffering enough as it is! Just because she completely forgets about you when she plays matchmaker doesn’t mean I’m prepared to suffer doubly!”

“Well, I think she’s got her eyes set on both of us, sadly.”

Tooru groaned, leaning his head against his bent knees. He really should have known. The little twinkle in her eyes when he greeted her, and the way they swept appraisingly over the crowd…

“I’m too old for this,” he groaned, grabbing a couple of grass strands and throwing them away viciously. “Takeru-chan, do you think I could go work abroad and escape?”

“Well, you probably could.”

Tooru contemplated this for a minute, feeling a raincloud of doom and gloom forming above his head.

“But I don’t want to…”

Lips forming into a pout, he poked at the ground with a finger. He’d gotten used to living on his own, not needing anyone distracting him from pining uselessly after his best friend. It probably wasn’t very healthy but it certainly wasn’t his sister’s business.

“Takeru-chan, we can’t let this happen! We need a plan!”

“ _We_? I’m perfectly happy throwing you to the wolves if it gets her off my back.”

Tooru gasped, clasping his hands over his heart.

“Betrayed by my own kin! After all I’ve done for you, this is how you repay me?!”

“Honestly,” Takeru started, standing up and brushing dirt off his clothes. “I kind of agree with mom when it comes to you. If you didn’t mope around so much you’d probably find someone to be with.”

Not sure how to brush that comment off, Tooru settled for stubbornly turning his head and pretending he couldn’t hear it at all. He was an adult, too. He could make his own decisions just fine.

And if it was his decision to mope around his whole life, well, no one had the right to stop him!

“Anyway, if I have to suffer then so do you. She even suggested you get a sugar baby, or something. ‘He has the money and looks, even if he’s completely useless’ she said.”

“She said _what_?!”

Takeru was grinning now, his teeth glinting white in the faint moonlight.

“That maybe if you paid someone, they’d hang around long enough to take pity on your uselessness and date you.”

“You are terrible people, both of you,” he muttered, not bothering to hide how tired the mere suggestion made him feel. “What the hell would I do with a sugar baby, huh?”

“Mom can probably give you a few suggestions,” Takeru assured him, sounding far too happy for someone who risked sharing the same merciless meddling.

“She’s been reading those awful novels again, hasn’t she?” he groaned, rubbing his face. “I’m not getting a sugar baby.”

“Sure. A boyfriend, then.”

“No.”

“You’ll probably thank us, you know.”

A horrible realization dawned on Tooru then.

“She’s not bothering you at all, is she?” he accused, narrowing his eyes in a deadly scowl. “You’re just trying to team up on me!”

“Maaaybe…” Takeru weighed on his heels, taking a few hurried steps back when Tooru made a move to come after him. “Think about it. You could find some cute, young guy to play with. It would suit your awful personality, if nothing else.”

“I’ll cry,” he threatened, “you’re really going to bully your uncle until he cries? Is that what you want?!”

His nephew rolled his eyes, or at least Tooru thought he did because he couldn’t really see the details on his face that clearly.

“I’m going back to the party. Come over when you’ve finished crying, okay?”

As Takeru left, Tooru seethed in silence. It didn’t do any good besides give him a headache, but even so he refused to acknowledge that his devil of a nephew had a point. Because he didn’t.

Besides, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t tried. To find someone else, that is. He had long since accepted his life for what it was and was sick of people seeming to think that getting a boyfriend would somehow turn his whole life around, as if his life had only consisted of suffering ever since he fell in love with Iwaizumi.

It was a lot more complicated than that.

Besides, there were worse things than unrequited love, and he had all of Iwaizumi’s _platonic_ love, anyway. He didn’t need anyone to intrude on that.

It wasn’t until a foot connected with his shoulder that he realized he’d been in the same spot for far too long, thoughts running in circles and body tensed up.

“Oi, your guests were starting to look for you,” Iwaizumi grunted, pushing at his arm even as he’d fallen onto his side from the impact.

“I’m not here,” he tried, grass tickling his face and the smell of dirt invading his nose. “Aliens kidnapped me, this is just an illusion.”

“Well, fucking finally. I guess I’ll just bring this illusionary body with me to give you a proper funeral.”

Tooru squeaked as Iwaizumi hauled him up to his feet, holding a painful grip underneath his arms as he started dragging him backwards the way he came from.

“Iwa-chan, you bully! Let me go!”

“Are you going to walk on your own?”

A few seconds of sullen silence was apparently enough to make Iwaizumi doubt him, and so he continued his dragging until Tooru managed to wriggle out of his grasp. Landing in a messy heap on the ground, he muttered a few choice curses under his breath as he stood, wincing at the ache in his knee. He really shouldn’t have kept it bent like that.

“Wow, thanks for dragging me, Iwa-chan! I sure feel better now!”

Not fooled by the fake cheerfulness, Iwaizumi slung an arm around his shoulders and steered him back towards his house.

“I don’t know what Takeru said-“

“Awful things!”

“-but you’re not going to solve anything by hiding away on your own.”

“I wasn’t hiding,” he argued, but it sounded weak even to his own ears.

Iwaizumi didn’t reply, merely guided him back into his garden and through the people still gathered there, heading into the house.

“Aha! You found him!”

“I’m not a lost child, Kuroo-chan,” Tooru complained as he was pushed down on the couch in his living room. “Who said you could snoop around in here, anyway?”

Kuroo grinned at him, as did Sawamura, both sitting on the couch to his left. Iwaizumi only sighed and left to do who knows what, while Ushijima stayed glued to his phone in an armchair.

“Where’s Mattsun and Makki?”

“Oh, they left earlier,” Sawamura replied, “why?”

“Well,” he huffed, sinking into the cushions with a frown, “I just feel like I’m not being bullied hard enough, you know? You’re all so incredibly _nice_ to me.”

“He’s got a point,” Kuroo mused, raising a hand to flick Tooru in the side of his head. “But Iwaizumi got worried so we decided to let you off the hook for a couple minutes at least.”

“Go away,” he pouted, crossing his arms and sending each of them a glare. “None of you will ever be invited to my birthday party ever again.”

Sadly, no one took him seriously.

“Here,” Iwaizumi ordered, apparently returning from the kitchen since he handed him a glass of water and an aspirin.

“I’m perfectly fine,” he insisted, but swallowed it anyway. “I just want to die alone, if that’s not too much to ask.”

“Oh?” Kuroo’s face had split in a mean grin, his head tilted curiously towards Tooru. “But your nephew mentioned something about you getting a-“

“Okay! Party’s over!” Tooru shouted, standing up and shooing at them. “Some of us still need to head into work tomorrow, you know!”

“You could probably take tomorrow off, though,” Ushijima pointed out, still comfortable in his armchair and seeming like he wasn’t planning to move anytime soon.

“What, you didn’t take tomorrow off?” Iwaizumi asked, the look on his face disapproving, but Tooru was frankly too tired at that point to argue with them anymore.

“No and no. I’m going to bed. See you later. Don’t drink my strawberry smoothie if you stay over. Okay bye~”

He took the steps to the second floor two at a time, knowing his friends at least had the tact to not follow him. When he reached his bedroom he paused, staring at the bed that was much too large for one person.

“Maybe I should get a dog,” he mumbled to himself, then let out a hollow laugh at the thought.

He didn’t have time to do more than shuffle towards the bathroom before his phone buzzed, of course with a text from Iwaizumi.

**From: Iwa-chan** **ヽ** **(´** **∇** **｀** **)** **ﾉ**

_Wanna talk about it?_

He contemplated the text for a minute, staring at the words until his eyes complained.

**To: Iwa-chan** **ヽ** **(´** **∇** **｀** **)** **ﾉ**

_Takeru-chan was so mean to me_ ( ;つД｀) _but I’ll live~_

**From: Iwa-chan** **ヽ** **(´** **∇** **｀** **)** **ﾉ**

_Later then._

Sometimes it kind of sucked having a best friend who wasn’t fooled by his lies.

**To: Iwa-chan** **ヽ** **(´** **∇** **｀** **)** **ﾉ**

_Sorry I just remembered I’m busy for the next one hundred years!_

There was no reply, but it was just as well. He couldn’t wait to head into work tomorrow and forget about everyone trying to meddle with his life.  

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

Suga lay on his bed, feet kicking back and forth in time with the music streaming out of his radio while he counted out bills. Tongue between teeth he carefully noted down the numbers, using rubber bands to tie them together in even bundles. He’d had a decent weekend, even if the crowd was a bit thin Sunday night. It was just a sad fact that decent didn’t necessarily mean _enough_.

Once he was satisfied with counting he put everything away, stretching a bit and hiding a yawn, not that anyone could have seen it inside his room. Maybe he’d laze around in bed for a while, at least until the suspicious noises coming from the kitchen died down. He’d walked in on his roommate a few too many times to mistake it for anything other than exactly what it was – and sadly he wasn’t into voyeurism. At least not if it meant having to find out exactly which surface in the kitchen they were defiling. As long as they didn’t use any of his things he was okay with turning a blind eye.

Just when he stretched out on the bed again, ready to decide on some good relaxing music for his nap, his phone vibrated in his hand with an incoming call.

“Tetsurou-san, should you really be calling me when you’re at work?” he asked, sitting up cross-legged and leaning his elbows on his knees.

_“Ah, don’t worry! I’ve got my break now so it’s perfectly fine!”_

“Still, calling a stripper on your lunch break seems a little dirty, doesn’t it?” Suga grinned, not that Tetsurou seemed to mind the teasing.

“ _Suga I would love to get a little dirty on my lunch break, but I’ve actually got a suggestion for you.”_

“A suggestion?” Curious, Suga picked at a small hole in his sweatpants, waiting for the explanation.

_“Yeah. Remember we told you about the birthday party we were going to last week?”_

“The one with the rich friend.”

_“Very rich,”_ Tetsurou emphasized. _“Anyway, we were going to have dinner with him tonight but I’ve got to work late, so I suggested Daichi bring you for company.”_

“So that’s the suggestion? Free dinner? Less guilt for you if Daichi-san has company?”

_“Suga, you make it sound like I’m standing him up, sheesh. But no, the thing is, I kind of forgot about it but his nephew told me he’s in the process of looking for a sugar baby.”_

The suggestive wiggling Tetsurou did with his eyebrows could practically be heard over the phone, and Suga pursed his lips in thought. He _had_ been contemplating finding a sugar dad if the opportunity arose, because it would mean more money from (hopefully) less effort. Of course, only if the guy was decent and moderately generous. He didn’t really like being spoiled, but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have some rich guy shower him in compliments and gifts. Well, in theory at least. It was all for a good cause, anyway.

“And why does he want a sugar baby?”

Tetsurou laughed, and there was the crunch of gravel that suggested he was outside walking.

_“Who knows? Maybe he’s finally trying to move on from his unrequited first love.”_

“Hmm. Well. Why don’t you tell me a bit more and I’ll consider it…”

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

“Daichi, you’re late!”

When Suga had been told that Oikawa Tooru was a childish pretty-boy despite his age, he certainly hadn’t expected it to be _true_. Yet there he stood, eyes narrowed at Daichi and hands on his hips, pouting just a little after his huffed out accusation. He _was_ pretty, that much was certain, with his wavy brown hair styled in just the right way, standing tall and lean and most definitely upset.

“You’ll live,” Daichi retorted with a roll of his eyes, motioning for Suga to take a seat.

The movement made brown eyes widen as they snapped towards Suga’s face, as if Oikawa hadn’t even noticed him. Suga didn’t mind, sending him a brilliant smile and hoping he didn’t come off as too interested.

“Nice to meet you, Oikawa-san! I’m Sugawara Koushi, but feel free to call me Suga.”

Oikawa blinked at him, then his lips curled just slightly upwards as he glanced at Daichi.

“Did you finally dump Kuroo-chan for someone better? Specifically, _younger_ ,” he commented, sitting down and snickering smugly when Daichi coughed.

“Very funny,” Daichi smiled, a tight-lipped one that spoke of similar exchanges having happened before. “More like he had better places to be.”

Oikawa gasped, lifting a hand dramatically to his chest to show how wounded he was.

 “He stood me up?! I haven’t been this hurt since that time they stopped producing my favorite hair mousse!”

“Well,” Daichi drawled, leaning back comfortably in his chair. “You did cry quite a lot that time.”

Suga couldn’t help but choke on laughter at the no-longer-fake expression of betrayal Oikawa sported. At least they guy didn’t take himself too seriously. Then, sensing a lull in the conversation he piped up, “Kuroo-chan?”

They both looked at him in confusion before Daichi sighed and waved a careless hand towards Oikawa.

“This guy still hasn’t come to terms with us getting married and Tetsurou taking my name.”

“Yeah, I still can’t believe it,” Oikawa nodded, all serious.

“It’s been _ten years_.”

Oikawa flashed a grin and a peace sign, passable for twenty years younger if it weren’t for the light crow’s feet by the corners of his eyes. He was even wearing more casual clothes than Suga, who, in a slight bout of nervousness, had opted for a dress shirt with his jeans.

“So!” Oikawa exclaimed, bringing his hands together and raising his eyebrows at Suga. “What brings cute Suga-chan to have dinner with two boring old men?”

“Oh, well.” Suga ran a hand through his hair, a little flustered by the direct question and cutesy nickname. He hadn’t really expected to be put on the spot like this. “I was sort of hoping to meet you?”

He smiled, wondering if this was such a good idea after all. Not only Oikawa was staring at him, but Daichi, too. Well, he hadn’t exactly told Daichi his intentions when offering to go with him, and he had no idea what Tetsurou had told him either.

“Me?” Oikawa repeated, pointing at himself and flicking his gaze between his friend and Suga. Then his eyes filled with sparkle and he reached over to grab Suga’s hands in his, grinning wide and looking much too handsome. “Could it be? Suga-chan is a fan of space and its wonders?!”

Daichi snorted but was promptly ignored, and all Suga could think was _he has really nice hands._

“Oh Suga-chan, no need to be so shy! Space investigator Oikawa Tooru, at your service!”

At this Daichi snorted even louder, until he was trying in vain to muffle his laughter behind his hands.

“Is there a problem, Dai-chan?” Oikawa sneered, still holding Suga’s hands in a surprisingly gentle grip.

“Um, no, well…” Daichi cleared his throat, side-eyeing Suga who finally realized that Oikawa had absolutely no idea of who he was. “ _Is_ that why you’re here?”

Chuckling a little, Suga placed their hands down on the table but figured it didn’t hurt to maintain contact.

“I mostly offered because, you know, free dinner? But I did want to meet you, Oikawa-san.”

“Oh please, no need for honorifics, Suga-chan!”

Finding the enthusiasm radiating off Oikawa rather adorable, Suga smiled and nodded.

“If you say so, Oikawa. The thing is, Tetsurou-san told me that you’re looking for a sugar baby.”

Had Suga not dropped his gaze to his lap, unsure of how to go about this, he would have seen the comical expression on Oikawa’s face. As it was, he only noticed it after the silence had stretched out a tad bit too long and he found himself forced to check why.

“Sorry, I just thought it was better to get that out of the way!” he said frantically, letting out a disarming laugh before pulling his hands back to himself. “Just forget it if I got it wrong!”

Oikawa was blinking slowly, mouth slightly open in shock. He looked at Daichi, then back at Suga, who now felt like this would be a good time to travel back in time and murder Tetsurou before he could give Suga this awful idea.

“You’re looking for a sugar dad?”

It was Daichi who had blurted out the question, surprise evident on his reliable face.

“Ah, we really don’t need to talk about that if Oikawa-san isn’t looking for-“

“Kuroo-chan told you that?”

Oikawa looked torn between mortification and anger, and Suga wondered if this was simply a terrible prank that Tetsurou was pulling. The surprise had vanished from Oikawa’s face though, so maybe he just hadn’t expected the question?

“Ah, yes. Yes he did.”

Oikawa turned back to Daichi, his eyes narrowed to slits.

“You knew about this?” he hissed, but Daichi quickly shook his head and held up his hands, claiming innocence.

“I only knew Takeru mentioned it to Tetsurou, I had no idea Suga was interested…”

Oh, great. Had he just ruined the friendship between the two? Oikawa was calming down, however, combing a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath.

“Really Suga-chan, I’m very flattered that you’re asking, but Kuroo-chan must have made a mistake.”

His smile was charming, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Suga thought that maybe he wasn’t calm at all, just good at faking it.

“Now that I think about it, you didn’t mention how you’re even friends with them?”

Suga hesitated. Daichi hadn’t said anything about a cover story, but he didn’t know if it was fine to simply come out and tell Oikawa that he was a stripper who occasionally had sex with his two friends.

His two married, much-older-than-Suga friends. Some people seemed to have issues with things like that.

“Suga, you really shouldn’t listen to Tetsurou,” Daichi sighed, pointedly ignoring Oikawa’s question. “He thinks he’s helpful but, well, he’s not.”

“He’s an ass,” Oikawa helpfully provided with an upturned nose.

It made him look even more childish, and Suga hid a smile behind one hand. He couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed, because Oikawa had turned out to be a rather interesting person.

“Noted,” he replied, tapping fingers against the table before catching himself. “Sorry about making things awkward…”

“The blame lies completely on Kuroo-chan,” Oikawa waved his apology off with, “he should know better than to involve innocent people in his schemes.”

“That’s very kind of you, Oikawa-san,” Suga grinned unabashedly, unable to help himself when Daichi coughed. “No need to worry about my innocence, though.”

Oikawa opened his mouth to say something, then pulled up short as he whipped his head around to gape at Daichi.

“So _this_ is the guy Kuroo-chan mentioned when he thanked me for improving your sex life!?”

“Um,” Daichi coughed, squirming. “First of all, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Second, why the hell would he ask _you_?”

“Oh, Sawamura-kun, how little you know.” Oikawa clicked his tongue in sympathy, clearly happier now that he wasn’t on the receiving end of embarrassment. “He confided in me that your sex life had become so _boring_ and _predictable_ , so I suggested he either take you to a strip club or find someone to have a nice little threesome with.”

When Daichi’s face burned red, Suga snickered a bit. Apparently it was all the confirmation Oikawa needed, because he threw his head back and cackled, actually _cackled_ evilly before leaning forwards to point a triumphant finger in Daichi’s face.

“I’m just gonna go ahead and assume he did both.”

Daichi’s face burned a little brighter. Suga’s grin stretched wide enough to hurt.

“Be a little louder, will you?” Daichi muttered, shifting in his seat and grabbing for the cup of green tea that had been thoughtfully placed by their seats before they arrived. “Not sure they heard you in the back.”

“Well, now that introductions are over, I’m going to go ahead and have a look at the menu,” Suga announced happily, gnawing on his lip to keep himself from laughing.

“Suga-chan.”

It was Oikawa, his brows furrowed as he gnawed on a thumb.

“Yes?”

“You are much too pretty for their wrinkly old dicks, you know.”

“Oi!” Daichi protested, picking up his own menu and slapping Oikawa on a shoulder.

“What, he is!”

“And what, you’re saying you’d be better?”

Oikawa started shaking his head, then a sly look morphed onto his face.

“Ah but, he asked me to be his sugar dad, didn’t he?”

Groaning, Daichi sent a pleading look towards Suga.

“See what you’ve done? He’s going to be absolutely insufferable the whole dinner.”

Suga felt no remorse. He was mostly relieved that things hadn’t gone badly, and told himself that the next time he made a suggestion to a potential sugar dad he’d do so in private after making sure the question was expected and appreciated.

“Hmm, is that so?” he hummed in reply, still scanning the menu but not missing how Oikawa’s eyes strayed to his lower lip as he bit into it again.

Maybe he hadn’t screwed up completely, after all.

“You’re just jealous I’m much more appealing than you are,” Oikawa sniffed haughtily, inspecting his nails with meticulous care.

“And that would be how?” Daichi asked, cracking his neck with a sinister smile.

Suga really wondered how they became friends.

“Sorry, Daichi-san,” he smiled, patting his arm reassuringly. “I like you and all, but money talks.”

Oikawa looked so smug that Suga almost thought he’d pick up a thousand yen bill and fan himself with it, or something equally obnoxious.

“You heard him, Dai-chan,” Oikawa taunted. “Though I’m sure he only said so to spare your feelings. It can’t be easy living with such a plain face, after all!”

Luckily the arrival of their waitress saved Oikawa from the murder in Daichi’s eyes. It did not, however, save him from what seemed to be a rather painful kick. Surprisingly, dinner wasn’t ruined by the rough start, and Suga found himself enjoying the company. It was easy to banter with Oikawa, who was much more willing to take the bait than Daichi or Tetsurou were whenever Suga felt playful. Maybe it was because of his immature streak, but Suga wanted to get to know him better because he had a feeling they would get along rather well.

Of course, it might also have been that Oikawa really was _that_ pretty, and he had a feeling they might get along in bed as well.

They lingered for a minute outside the restaurant when dinner was over and done with, Suga wondering if Oikawa would at least be willing to give him his number, somehow, or if this was going to be goodbye.

“Well, I’ll be heading this way,” Daichi announced, pointing behind himself. “Suga, can I give you a ride?”

“Daichi!” Oikawa gasped, but his mouth soon twisted into a smirk. ”There could be children walking by!”

“One of these days,” Daichi muttered, and Suga patted his back in sympathy.

“Thanks, but the station’s not far from here,” he said, giving him a reassuring smile. “Tell Tetsurou-san I’ll talk to him later.”

“Sure thing. And Oikawa…”

Oikawa stared in wide-eyed innocence at Daichi, hands in pockets, and Suga wondered if he was going to regret finding him so annoyingly attractive.

“No, forget it,” Daichi deadpanned, searching for strength from the darkening sky. “I won’t even bother to say it.”

“Why, what are you talking about, Daichi dear~” Oikawa sang, and to Suga’s surprise slung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. “I’ll make sure sweet Suga-chan gets safely to the station!”

“Yeah… I’m just gonna go,” Daichi told them, shaking his head a little, but there was a small smile on his face. “You guys have fun.”

Before either of them had time to respond, Daichi had disappeared down the street. Suga blinked after him, then realized in a sudden wave of clarity that Daichi had _probably_ noticed that there was a tiny bit of something between him and Oikawa. Well, at least from Suga’s side. Also it was really unfair how Oikawa was just the perfect height and width to keep his arm comfortably around him.

“Ugh, Daichi is so…”

Suga glanced up at Oikawa, whose nose was wrinkled in disgust.

“Nice?”

Oikawa sent him a look.

“ _Domestic_. _Reliable._ It’s disgusting, really.”

“I think he and Tetsurou-san are rather sweet together. I wouldn’t mind ending up like that, in the future.”

“It’s awful, that’s what it is,” Oikawa insisted, but there was no strength behind the objection as his arm slipped from Suga’s shoulders. “I can’t believe I dated him for like, two days.”

“Eh?!”

Suga’s surprise was met with a shrug, and then Oikawa started walking in the direction of the station.

“Just two days?” Suga pried, trying his best to keep up with Oikawa’s long strides.

“Yeah I don’t know, I was pretty drunk.”

“You were-“ Suga stopped, catching the mirth in Oikawa’s eyes. “You’re just pulling my leg, aren’t you, Oikawa-san?”

“Ah-ah, I told you not to be so formal, didn’t I, Suga-chan?”

Annoyed that he got tricked like that, Suga mustered up his brightest smile.

“Then, Tooru-kun?”

It was amazing to see how Oikawa faltered in a step, his lower lip quick to jut out.

“Suga-chan, what am I, your elementary school classmate?”

Trying to keep his face neutral, Suga attempted an innocent look by clasping his hands behind his back and tilting his head a little.

“Then… To-chan?”

Oikawa froze, mid-step, his joints all but cracking as he turned his head back towards Suga.

“Suga-chan,” he whispered, “I am _scandalized_. Is that what Sawamura makes you call him?”

“Which one of them?”

Unable to help himself at the look of absolute _horror_ on Oikawa’s face, Suga burst out in laughter, bending over to clutch at his stomach. As he recovered, Oikawa had found his composure again, standing stiffly with arms crossed.

“Really Suga-chan, where are your manners,” he complained, clicking his tongue.

“Aah sorry, sorry!” Suga forced out, wiping tears from his eyes and taking deep breaths.

He was probably causing scene, laughing like that in the middle of the street, but it’s not like a lot of people were around in the alley they’d entered.

“Hm, I forgive you,” Oikawa huffed, “but only if you promise to never call me that again.”

“It was a onetime thing, promise.”

Oikawa pouted at him, then curled his lips in a small grin that crinkled his eyes and Suga really should tamper down his gay a little.

“You can call me Tooru, though.”

“Really?”

“Like hell. Now let’s go~”

Still laughing a little, Suga complacently followed him until the station came into view. When it did, he slowed down his steps, thinking hard about whether or not he’d be satisfied to leave it like this. As they entered the station, Oikawa stopped to look at him expectantly.

“So, which line are you taking?”

It only took a millisecond for Suga to make his decision.

“Well, I was thinking I’d get on yours and hope for the best,” he said smartly, sending off a bright smile for good measure.

“Huh,” Oikawa said, blinking at him. “How interesting.”

“What is?”

“You.”

Caught off guard, Suga squirmed a little under Oikawa’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Suga-chan has such a sweet face, but you’re so cunning, aren’t you,” the older man said, a finger against his mouth as he eyed Suga up and down.

“Well,” Suga admitted, hands lifting in a half shrug, “I _am_ a business graduate.”

“Oh? And what is a business graduate doing, working as a…?”

They slowly made their way towards the ticket gates, heading down a long corridor filled with other travelers. Suga supposed it was an awkward place to talk about this, but oh well.

“The money’s good,” he replied, prepared for the follow-up question.

“And the money is for what?”

“My future business, obviously.”

Oikawa seemed to contemplate this for a bit, surveying the area as they followed the flow of the crowd.

“You sound very determined,” he commented at last, as they approached the gates.

Suga smiled at him.

“I’ll simply do what it takes to reach my dream,” he explained, staring challengingly into Oikawa’s eyes, daring him to look down on his methods.

“Dream, huh…”

They stood silent for a minute, sizing each other up and ignoring everyone forced to weave past them. There was something about Oikawa’s piercing gaze that sent a shudder down his spine, but not necessarily in a bad way. He wondered what he was thinking, what he saw in Suga’s eyes, on which premises he was judging him…

“How terrible,” Oikawa mumbled, wrinkling his nose again as his stare relaxed.

“What is?” Suga asked, mouth dry as he watched Oikawa shove his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans, shoulders slumping.

“I’ve made my decision, that’s what,” he said, nudging Suga’s shoulder with his and walking towards the ticket gates. “Come on.”

Suga followed, frowning because Oikawa hadn’t revealed what his decision was.

“You know how there are different classes of stars?” Oikawa asked, changing subject out of the blue and sounding more rhetorical than anything else.

“Umm, there are?”

“Yes, luminosity classes. And you, Suga-chan, you might just possibly be a yellow hypergiant.”

Suga raised an eyebrow, hurrying to keep up since apparently it wasn’t long until the train was leaving.

“And what does _that_ mean?”

“It means,” Oikawa pouted, “that you are very annoying and my eyes are feeling itchy.”

 Gaping, Suga took a while to recover from the strange admittance. It did seem like Oikawa was bringing him home with him, however, and so Suga dared to be a little persuasive.

“So, does that mean you’re agreeing to be my you-know-what?” he asked, pretending the old couple standing in front of them on the platform couldn’t pick up on any insinuations.

“It most certainly does not,” Oikawa denied.

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

Oikawa wasn’t looking at him however, opting instead to stare in the direction the train would be arriving from.

“Not even a little curious?”

The old woman glanced at him, probably annoyed that he was holding a conversation so close to them.

“Nope,” Oikawa huffed.

“I’m really good company, you know.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it.” Oikawa’s tone was light, but Suga was reminded of the small fact that Tetsurou had apparently mentioned him at least once.

“I can cook,” he tried, keeping his tone just as light.

“Suga-chan, are you applying to be a housekeeper?”

Suga bit his lip to prevent a grin, hearing the train closing up on the platform. Taking the chance, he placed a hand over Oikawa’s hip and leaned in, breathing against his ear.

“I’m also very, _very_ good with my-“

Oikawa squeaked, slapping a hand over his mouth, looking perfectly distraught.

“I said I don’t doubt you!” he assured Suga, tone a little higher than usual.

They entered the train, and sadly this meant the conversation had to be paused. It was fine though, because Oikawa seemed like he was warming up to him which meant Suga might just snatch himself a very pretty guy.

A very pretty, very rich guy.

Well, the rich part was a bonus, he supposed, because so far he was having a lot of fun.

“Hey, Tooru,” he murmured, low enough that no one would bother listening in. “Want to listen to some music?”

“ _No_ ,” Oikawa hissed back, somehow pulling off looking mortified, appalled, and indignant at the same time.

Suga shrugged and hid a smile, but pushed one earphone at him anyway, setting his phone on shuffle and figuring that watching Oikawa suffer through whatever he didn’t like would be fun, too.

Well, fun for him at least.

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

Tooru was freaking out. Well, only on the inside. On the outside he definitely looked like the epitome of calm and relaxed, staring at nothing with Suga’s atrocious music in one ear. This was not good though. His leg kept bouncing, too. So maybe he wasn’t so relaxed after all, and maybe Suga could tell because he kept sending him innocent little bright smiles that just _screamed_ the enjoyment of his suffering.

And he was taking him home. Well, taking him to his overnight apartment, at least. It was much closer and seemed safer, somehow, and besides. What happened in that apartment stayed in that apartment.

They arrived at a station, a few people exiting and entering. He chanced a glance at Suga, grimacing when the younger man pulled a stray piece of hair behind his ear. His silvery, soft-looking hair that reminded him of stargazing and kittens. Stargazing _with_ kittens.

Suga must have sensed eyes on him because he turned his face towards him, smiling that bright little smile again and winking at him. _Actually_ winking at him. Tooru was offended. How old was he, anyway? Twenty-one, twenty-three? And he _winked_ at him.

Maybe he should call the police. Or Iwaizumi. Or Daichi, to tell him to come pick up this dangerous man with absolutely no shame that he’d shoved at his poor, suffering friend. Sometimes Tooru forgot that his sexuality was in fact _not_ the same as his one-sided-love-for-Iwa-chan, but Suga was _definitely_ not his type.

Even if he was very, very pretty and had a developed a habit of making Tooru very, very flustered.

Oh no, he was still staring at him. Suga held his gaze easily, hazel eyes warm but with a hint of challenge in them that could have made Tooru swallow thickly if he _wasn’t_ so _calm_. Which he was. Suga also had a beauty mark by his left eye, and a stray lock of hair on top of his head that seemed insistent on sticking out in the opposite direction.

_Shit_.

All throughout dinner he’d kept thinking that he was too bright, too quick and smart-mouthed, too _evenly matched_ with him to the point it was frustrating. Even now he felt torn between wanting to shove him off the seat just so he would _stop_ doing, well, _everything_ , or turn on his charm to its full extent until Suga was _crumbling_ underneath him, defeated.

He just had the worrying feeling that Suga wouldn’t crumble, which was why shoving him away and running off seemed a much more appealing option. Suga, however, blinked a few times and reached up to drag a thumb quickly over Tooru’s cheek.

“You had something there,” he said, a teasing grin on his face that did unspeakable, horrible things to Tooru.

_Yes,_ he thought in despair. _My dignity._

He snapped his head around, staring at a commercial poster instead, trying to convince himself that Suga was an alien. It was the only explanation that fit, because surely there were laws against confident, brighter-than-a-star guys toying with innocent citizens? Maybe he was using the force to bend him to his will so he could steal all his money.

Tooru leaned his elbows on his knees and tried to rub his face discreetly, and the whole time Suga’s terrible music blared into his ear. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He’d spent the past few days hiding from Iwaizumi and his family, ignoring life and absolutely not thinking through every relationship he’d ever had (they were few) and how they had ended (quickly) and how despite all his bad luck he would never sink so low as to pay someone to date him just to make people stop pitying him.

And now someone had thrown Sugawara hi-I’m-an-alien-with-mind-controlling-powers Koushi at him –Daichi had thrown him, like what the fuck he thought they were friends– and he was trying very hard to remember that all of his relationships and hook-ups had ended for the same reason.

Which, on the other hand, meant that a relationship he paid for might actually work out. There would be no pressure to produce feelings that simply wouldn’t show up, and no jealousy or expectations for the future.

He could simply view Suga as a new star he was studying, exploring all his characteristics until he got bored, and when he did there would be no hard feelings. No explanations needed.

When their stop was announced in the speakers he handed Suga his earphone back, examining the sweet smile he received in turn. Suga had a goal, a dream that in no way involved Tooru aside the fact that he was a walking wallet. He also seemed like the type who stuck to his agreements, though of course he didn’t know him well enough yet to tell what was lie and what was truth.

They made their way off the train, walking through the station with hurried steps until they were above ground again. It was difficult to make out any stars in the sky, between tall buildings and surrounded by bright lights.

“How long are we talking about?” he asked, guiding Suga down the street.

“How long… oh!” Suga scratched his cheek in thought, an expression on his face like he was counting out days and months. “Six months? Maybe a little less. I was planning to launch my business after New Year’s, so I’ll be pretty busy after that.”

Tooru nodded, pushing Suga’s shoulder lightly to turn him into a side street.

“I knew you were thinking about it,” Suga added, elbow knocking into Tooru’s side.

It hurt a tad bit more than Suga had probably intended.

“I wasn’t,” he lied, mostly to buy himself time.

Could he do this? He glanced at Suga from the corner of his eye, observing how he took in the probably unfamiliar area with curiosity. He wondered if Suga was so relaxed because this was perfectly normal to him, walking home with a stranger almost twice his age, trying to convince the stranger that he was a good deal.

“Suga-chan, have you ever done this before?”

Suga shook his head, for the first time that evening looking slightly bashful.

“It always seemed a bit too personal to me. But then I thought, if it’s with the right person, it could probably be fun?”

He stopped walking, eyebrows raised and face reflecting the multicolored lights from the building behind them. Tooru wondered if yellow hypergiant was inaccurate, if, should he study him long enough, he’d discover him to be a so far unknown type of star. He was a bright light where Tooru fumbled in the darkness, afraid to uncover all the ugly things he hid in there.

“I won’t fall in love with you,” he said, foregoing all pretenses to stick with honesty.

“Okay?” Suga replied, giving him a tentative smile. “That’s kind of not what having a sugar dad is about, anyway.”

“Right. Good.”

Palms feeling sweaty and heart hammering in his chest, Tooru wondered why something like this would make him so nervous. Suga was just a new star to study, nothing more and nothing less. He could do this. Taking a deep breath, chanting _just a star, just a star_ inside his head, Tooru decided to ignore all the alarms ringing and just go with it, because frankly the thought of having certain people get off his back for five months was going to be worth it.

“Then Suga-chan will you be my sugar star?!”

The words left him in a rush, and only when Suga’s eyes widened in surprise did he realize _exactly_ what he said.

“I mean… baby…”

Suga’s lips were pressed together, like he tried his hardest not to burst out laughing. Tooru hung his head. He could picture Iwaizumi shaking his head in disappointment, backed up by all their friends snickering behind their hands.

“That sounds… nice,” Suga mumbled, face slightly red and fingers playing with a button on his dress shirt. “Sugar star. I like it.”

Tooru let out a relieved little laugh, finding his breath again.

“The space investigator and his sugar star,” Suga grinned, hooking fingers through the hoops on Tooru's jeans as he stepped closer to him, face now bathed in a soft yellow light that accentuated the mischief in his eyes. “I think I’m going to enjoy this.”

He opened his mouth to reply, but found himself lacking words all of a sudden. Instead he attempted a smile that probably ended up more of a grimace.

“Something wrong?” Suga asked, still standing much too close and Tooru couldn’t think of something proper to do with his hands.

“No, I just… can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“A deal’s a deal,” Suga happily informed him, then leaned up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “I’ll be in your care, then!”

Well, _fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Oikawa, what has he gotten himself into? Fun times, that's what:D
> 
> Tune in next chapter for more bad space puns and sci-fi references~☆
> 
> Also, just in case, the joke with To-chan is that it sounds like touchan, a cutesy name for dad/daddy. Sorry I couldn't resist it hahahaha.


	2. Prepare for take-off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa feels responsible and Suga goes on a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's been a while... but I'll be going to visit Nora very very soon and she has been begging me to update this for months and I am a bad friend so I at least wrote this before she could hit me in person lol
> 
> I really am sorry that it took me so long, but I now feel like I have a good grip on the plot and what I want to do with the story, so I'm aiming to update faster next time haha. Also I changed the amount of chapters to a question mark bc Suga deserves more, I just don't know exactly how much more.
> 
> Again, onesided IwaOi as well as past UshiOi, fyi. Nora said she cried while reading but I swear that wasn't my intended reaction 。・゜☆
> 
> Enjoy!

Suga felt like his face was still burning with heat when they arrived at Oikawa’s apartment, the neighborhood rather non-descript and decidedly not fancy. Even so it was in a good part of Tokyo, conveniently located to easily reach Suga’s old university campus. He would have killed for a place like this during his studies.

“Here we are!” Oikawa announced, throwing the door open and ushering Suga inside the small hallway.

Maybe he shouldn’t be surprised, considering Oikawa’s interest in space, but it was like walking into a planetarium. The wallpapers made up a picture of space, light blues and turquoise background colors contrasting with red-hued clouds, stars spread out in bright dots and surrounded by halos of lighter reds. The wall to the right was bare except for the wallpaper, and on the left side were hooks for coats, each one connected to a childishly designed metallic planet.

A light raincoat hung from the Saturn one, but otherwise that side was empty, too.

“It’s like walking into space,” Suga mumbled, and Oikawa instantly brightened up.

“It is, isn’t it?” he asked, sounding excited. “It was hell to get the wallpaper up but I’m glad I did it.”

“Did you do it recently?” That would explain the lack of stuff, because there wasn’t even a closet or chest of drawers in the corridor.

“About a year ago.” Oikawa had shucked off his shoes, evidently waiting for Suga to do the same. “I had a strike of inspiration and some time to kill.”

“It’s nice,” Suga said, still scanning the beautiful picture as he removed his shoes.

“Taken by the Hubble telescope,” Oikawa explained, “from part of a nebula. These darker areas here are at the edge of a dark molecular cloud, where stars are created.”

“Oh.”

“I really like studying the birth of stars, I mean the picture is really old but one of my favorites. There’s so much information gathered in this picture alone, and-“

Oikawa cleared his throat, grabbing Suga’s shoulders to move him further into the apartment.

“Well, I can give you a lecture later, let’s not stand in the hallway!”

They passed a door to the left that Suga guessed led to the bathroom, then entered a large room that was a combination of kitchen and living room. To the left was the stove et cetera, and to the right was a large, dark grey couch that looked very comfortable to Suga’s tired feet. It faced a projector screen hung up on the wall, and behind it were bookcases lining the wall as well as one in the middle of the room to create a make-shift wall towards the kitchen area.

Besides the normal-looking furniture, everything else was a science fiction geek’s heaven, probably. Movie posters covered the remaining two walls, all bookshelves filled with books or collector’s items, and there was even a life-sized model of what looked to be some kind of armored space soldier standing in a corner.

There was a window in the kitchen, but the one in the living room was blocked by a bookcase. To the far right between posters was a small alcove which Suga noticed contained two doors, in a rather strange choice of architecture.

“It’s very…” he started, not sure what to say.

It was one thing that Oikawa was interested in space, he worked with it after all, but he hadn’t expected the man to be so nerdy. Glancing at Oikawa, he found him nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

“It’s lovely,” he said instead, hiding a smile when those lips quickly shaped into a pout.

“Suga-chan, you’re just saying that to be nice,” Oikawa whined, dragging his feet towards the couch and slumping down on it. “You should be honored that I’m showing you my prized collection this early in our relationship!”

Suppressing a laugh, Suga made his way over to the soldier, inspecting the collected dust on its shiny shoulder pads.

“Is this your boyfriend?” he teased, poking at the helmet. “He seems nice. A little quiet, maybe.”

“You’re awful,” Oikawa cried, dramatically throwing his hand into the air. “Can’t a guy have a healthy obsession with science fiction? I’ll have you know that guy is worth his weight in gold.”

“Well he must be, if you’re still dating him.”

The betrayal in Oikawa’s eyes was too much for Suga, who couldn’t hold back his laughter this time.

“Sorry,” he said, deciding to play the nice guest and plopping down on the couch next to Oikawa instead. “But honestly, this place is rather big for an overnight apartment.”

“Oh, I rented it from a family friend when I started studying, and then I just kept it since it’s too much trouble finding a new place. It’s close to work, anyway.”

Suga nodded, placing his hands on his knees and smiling at Oikawa. He wasn’t sure what to do now, since he had successfully achieved the status of a sugar baby –or star, though the reminder made him fight back a blush again. As far as he knew, the sugar baby was there to provide company and entertainment, making the sugar dad feel attractive and appreciated. Well, something like that at least, according to his friend and colleague Terushima. It had been Terushima who planted the idea in his brain, anyway, and now he regretted not asking him for more details on what to actually _do_ with your sugar dad. If he wanted to get money out of this he would need to be interesting enough for Oikawa to find him worth it.

“So,” he started, Oikawa blinking owlishly at him. “What do you want to do?”

He thought he was prepared for anything, including sleazy sexual advances (not that Oikawa seemed the type, really, and not that Suga would have minded much), but he was surprised when the older man frowned at him in contemplation.

“Good question,” Oikawa hummed, tapping at his chin. “What _can_ we do?”

“Ah, well.” Suga licked his lips, the dark brown eyes locked onto him making him a little self-conscious. It seemed that Oikawa had a tendency to stare, like he was studying him. “Anything you want? I’m not picky.”

It seemed his answer had been a good one, somehow, because Oikawa’s eyes lit up dangerously before he shot up from the couch.

“Perfect, Suga-chan!” he exclaimed, gathering up a couple of remote controls and proceeding to turn on the projector hanging from  the ceiling. “I’ve been meaning to re-watch _Galactic Explorer: Mission Delta 05_. Have you seen it?”

When Suga shook his head, Oikawa nodded at him as if it was only to be expected.

“It came out two years ago but it’s a foreign production, hasn’t really made a hit in Japan.”

Suga hoped it wouldn’t be a gory one. He wasn’t precisely squeamish, but he’d never seen the appeal of body parts flying around like in the alien horror movie Nishinoya and Tanaka took him to in high school.

It didn’t take long for Oikawa to click through his folders, most of them containing something that seemed space-related to Suga’s untrained eyes. He hit play, and soon enough pompous music streamed from the loudspeakers as the camera made a slow 360 degrees shot around some kind of space station.

“That’s their base,” Oikawa explained, excitement evident as he clasped his legs against his chest, eyes wide and focused intently on the screen. “I like how they made the theme music for the intro more in the classical style, it reminds me more of…”

Suga tuned him out, sleepy now that he was comfortable. He’d been up working four nights in a row, and despite being used to it he was always feeling the lack of sleep on Mondays. He still did his best to follow the plot, Oikawa rarely silent. It was endearing, in a way he hadn’t expected to feel about a stranger he’d just met. He had long since given up the illusion that all adults were actually adult- _like_ , but Oikawa seemed to drop at least ten years off his face when it was illuminated by space battles.

“I love this show,” he sighed as the ending credits started rolling, a content smile on his face. “Let’s watch another episode.”

“How many episodes are there?” Suga asked, and Oikawa startled, almost as if he’d forgotten just _who_ he was watching the show with.

“Ten,” he replied, scratching his cheek with the remote after choosing the second episode.

“Can I make some tea?”

Oikawa looked at him, mouth agape.

“Suga-chan, I don’t have any tea! I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay,” he sighed, making himself comfortable again. “If I fall asleep, just poke me.”

“Is it that boring?” Oikawa asked, voice suddenly quiet and without making eye-contact.

Smiling faintly, Suga leaned over and pecked his cheek, settling against his shoulder. Oikawa smelled nice, he decided.

“Just tired from work,” he admitted.

“Oh,” Oikawa said, a little tense underneath him. “Your loss if you miss the plot.”

Humming his reply, Suga soaked up Oikawa’s warmth and tried to concentrate on the intricate scientific explanations the mechanic was telling the space station’s captain, forcing them all to abandon the station and head out into space.

As interesting as it was, he fell asleep within the next ten minutes.

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

Tooru woke up on the couch in his apartment. This wasn’t precisely unusual; he often slept there during busy weeks since it was much closer to the university, and the couch was good enough to be a bed.

What _was_ unusual was sleeping on the couch because his bed was occupied. If he had friends over it was always the other way around, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to leave Suga on the couch with no sheets or anything. Therefore, once he’d realized he was dead asleep and reluctant to wake up, he’d carried him to the bedroom and tucked him underneath the covers. He’d looked so nice that Tooru had just stood there staring at him like a creep for five minutes, wondering how someone could be so trusting and calm in the presence of a total stranger.

Maybe he’d made a good impression, or maybe Suga trusted his own skills when it came to judging people. Either way Suga had been happily asleep, hair spread around his face like a soft halo similar to those of the stars in his hallway.

Tooru felt responsible, somehow. He’d just agreed to a five or sixth month commitment with this man, and even now as he tried to wake up properly he couldn’t really wrap his mind around it. It wasn’t that he entered relationships expecting them to fall apart (actually he did) or that the longest relationship he’d had was with Ushiwaka of all people (ten seconds was a big, fat lie but it made him feel better to think that way), but for the following months Suga would undoubtedly be in his care.

Rubbing at his eyes, he could hear noises from the kitchen. It seemed Suga was awake already, and he wondered if he’d maybe found the instant coffee portion bags he kept in the kitchen. It was likely, considering there wasn’t much else to find.

It was that damn determination in his eyes, Tooru thought sourly as he blinked his eyes open. It reminded him too much of himself, when he was younger. If stripping had been the road to becoming a successful volleyball player, Tooru would have done it without a second thought. He _really_ wanted to know what his business plans were, but he supposed the boundaries of a sugar baby-sugar dad relationship weren’t the same as those of actual lovers.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

Suga’s voice sounded much too chipper, and Tooru finally managed the feat of opening his eyes, sitting up in the process. Suga was on the counter, bare legs dangling back and forth, a cup of most-likely coffee in his hands. He was facing the living room, and now that Tooru’s eyes had adjusted to the bright daylight, he noticed that Suga was only in boxers and a baggy, black t-shirt he must have gotten from Tooru’s closet.

“Morning,” he mumbled, running a hand through his hair and grimacing at the knots he found.

He’d forgotten to use his detangling spray before going to bed, and now his hair was a mess. Suga on the other hand looked sparkling, albeit a little blurred thanks to his less than perfect vision.

“I can’t believe you’re making me drink coffee without milk,” Suga said, wiggling the mug towards him. “This is such a bachelor’s pad.”

“It’s just an overnight apartment,” he shrugged, swinging his legs over the edge of the couch and cracking his neck. “How long have you been up for?”

“Oh, just ten minutes or so. I didn’t know if I should wake you up or not.”           

Getting to his feet, Tooru scratched at his chest and made his way over to the kitchen. There was still hot water in the boiler, so he located a cup for himself and thanked Suga when he was handed a bag containing the cappuccino mix he found bearable without milk and sugar.

“Whenever I stay over I just buy breakfast on the way to work,” he said, leaning against the counter a little ways from Suga. “No need keeping food that will go to waste.”

“Hmm,” Suga hummed, sipping at his coffee and observing him attentively. “You know, I thought you were going to be a morning person, but I guess you’re a night person, huh?”

“It’s an age thing,” he sighed, staring up at the ceiling and feeling more awake by the second thanks to the smell of coffee. “Though I’ve always been like this.”

Suga giggled, actually _giggled_ , the mug pressed to his lips like he’d been about to drink from it. It was one that Tooru had gotten from Kuroo years ago, with a crudely drawn picture of an astronaut saying ‘ _Hi, I’m an astronaut, and my next mission is URANUS!’_ and the fact that Suga had picked it out of all the other mugs in the cupboard was a little disturbing.

“Well, it makes sense,” Suga told him seriously, lowering the mug to his lap. “You can’t see a lot of stars during the day.”

Tooru opened his mouth to answer, but then he noticed the shirt Suga wore. It was Iwaizumi’s old shirt, one from a pile he’d dumped with Tooru when his wife threatened to throw them out. This one had Godzilla trampling cars on her way between skyscrapers, drawn in a comic book style.

It was Iwaizumi’s favorite.

“Oikawa?” Suga was frowning at him, feet stilling as he waited for Tooru to explain his staring.

“…I was just surprised you found that old thing,” he said, laughing nervously with a nod towards the shirt.

“Oh, well, it was the first one I saw.”

Tooru drank his coffee to avoid answering, glancing at the microwave to check the time.

… _shit_.

“It’s eight-thirty already?!” he gasped, brain freezing for a moment before he remembered his work schedule for the day. “Fuck, I need to get ready.”

He slammed his cup down into the sink and ran off towards the bathroom, realizing before entering that he needed clothes and running to his room first. When he came back out, Suga was watching him in amusement when he definitely should have felt bad for not waking him up earlier. Taking a way too quick shower and swearing the whole time he dried his hair and shaved, he tried not to think about the issue with Suga.

They should probably exchange numbers, and work out the finer details of their deal. Not that there was any time for it right now, though they should-

Tooru remembered with horror that he had found no lens solution in his apartment last night. He’d run out and forgotten to buy new. His glasses were at work, thankfully, but he needed to check his email on the way there and definitely needed his eyesight for that.

Sighing in defeat, he dug out the old pair he kept in the cupboard underneath the sink for emergencies such as these. They weren’t completely awful but certainly out of style, and sadly no longer the right prescription.

After the finishing touches to his face and hair, he looked at himself in the mirror and felt like he’d taken a trip down memory lane. His shirt was a regular white dress shirt, rolled up at the sleeves (the only ironed item he’d found in his room), and his jeans were an old, tight-fitted dark-washed pair that made him wonder if he’d gained weight since he last wore them.

He looked like ten years ago, before he’d found out you could buy personally tailored dress shirts. Conclusion: he really needed to do some ironing and move more clothes to his emergency closet.

In the kitchen Suga still sat on the counter, checking his phone without a care in the world. Though, when he looked up and saw Tooru his lips twitched at the corners.

“You look dashing,” he said, and Tooru contemplated throwing him out of the apartment in just the boxers and t-shirt he wore.

“Why, you’re too kind, my dear Suga-chan,” he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm as he walked over to Suga, holding a hand out for him. “Need help getting down?”

“Are you kicking me out?” Suga asked, smiling brightly and accepting the hand.

His fingers looked delicate, but the calluses Tooru had felt yesterday were still there.

“I have to get going, and I really don’t see what pleasure you could get out of staying here without my company, Suga-chan!”

“Well,” Suga said in mock thought, dragging the word out as he gracefully hopped down from the counter. “I could always play with your toys?”

The dread that filled Tooru was no joke, but Suga still laughed in delight, tangling their fingers together and stepping into his personal space.

“We could always play with _my_ toys,” he suggested, breath hot against Tooru’s mouth and an impish gleam in his eyes.

“Suga-chan, you have such a dirty mouth!” he squeaked, pushing him away and pretending the suggestion didn’t affect him in the slightest. “Does your mother know you talk like that?”

Wrong thing to say, apparently, because Suga’s eyes turned steely and his smile turned sinister, and Tooru _really_ shouldn’t feel the effects even stronger in his groin.

“My dear mother,” Suga said, tone deceptively lilting as he jabbed Tooru in the chest (it hurt), “is none the wiser regarding my choices in life. If you have any morality issues with me, please let me know so I can be properly family friendly around you.”

Tooru blinked at him, not entirely sure what just happened but knowing he liked it, swallowing hard as Suga’s finger ran slowly down his torso.

Oh lord, what had he gotten himself into?

 “I’m good,” he forced out, realizing he needed to re-evaluate his opinion of Suga.

He’d thought him to be the nice, romantic type in a relationship, attractive but much too sweet, and Tooru needed someone who wouldn’t back down from a challenge. He was self-aware enough to know that he was high maintenance, one of many reasons that most relationships had failed. The main reason, of course, started with I- and ended with –waizumi.

Suga opened his mouth but seemed to think better of it, sighing through his nose.

“Sorry, I just get to hear too often that I’m too pretty to be vulgar,” he said, crossing his arms and looking very much too pretty like he said. “It gets annoying after a while.”

“I see. Well. I really am in a hurry for work though, so let’s just pretend you didn’t try to seduce me and get going? I mean I know I’m irresistible, but…”

Suga rolled his eyes and slapped his chest, but there was a smile on his lips when he stepped back again.

“I’ll get dressed, just give me ten minutes!”

While Suga got ready, Tooru sat down on a chair in the kitchen and scanned his phone for messages. He had a few emails but nothing that required his immediate attention, and an annoying reminder from Ushiwaka about the lecture he was doing in his stead today.

 

 **To: Ushiwaka-chan** **(** **◣∀◢** **)** **ψ**

 _I’m not completely useless_ ( >д<)

 

 **From:** **Ushiwaka-chan** **(** **◣∀◢** **)** **ψ**

_No, but I know you would prefer not holding the lecture._

 

Ugh, he was so annoying. While he contemplated various ways he could get back at Ushiwaka, his phone vibrated with an incoming text from none other than the one person he didn’t want to talk to.

 

 **From: Iwa-chan** **(¬_¬)**

_Just talked to Daichi. Care to explain why he told me you two had dinner last night?_

 

 **To: Iwa-chan** **(¬_¬)**

_Iwa-chaaaaan does your wife know you text me like a jealous boyfriend????_

 

Too late he realized he was supposed to be ignoring him, but at least he’d been holding out this long.

 

 **From:** **Ushiwaka-chan** **(** **◣∀◢** **)** **ψ**

 _Also_ _, Iwaizumi told me to tell you that you should stop being immature and reply to his messages. I told him that there is no point but he would not listen. Please answer him so that he stops complaining to me, I am not your mediator._

 

 **To: Iwa-chan** **(¬_¬)**

_And stop bugging Ushiwaka-chan, I’m starting to think I’m not the clingy one in this relationship_

 

 **To: Iwa-chan** **(¬_¬)**

ヽ(*｀Д´*||

 

 **From: Iwa-chan** **(¬_¬)**

_Call me when you get off work._

 

Groaning pathetically, Tooru debated the pros and cons of throwing his phone out the window. No phone meant he couldn’t call Iwaizumi, but it also meant he couldn’t play games on it during his lunch break. Maybe he could throw it after lunch.

“I’m ready!” Suga announced, still wearing the Godzilla shirt and a pair of too large shorts that he also must have found in Tooru’s closet.

“Are you stealing my clothes?” he pouted, slightly upset that Suga looked great even like this.

The gift of being young and sparkly, he supposed.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Suga said sweetly. “I’ll give them back so don’t worry.”

Tooru’s phone vibrated again but he ignored it, shoving it down a pocket and getting off the chair with a huff.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute, Suga-chan~”

Suga widened his eyes and clasped his hands behind his back, tilting his head just a little to get that perfect angle of cute. What a dangerous man, this was. Tooru had a feeling he could take over the world with that look. No one would even think of questioning his plans of world domination.

They made their way over to the train station, both of them on their phones while they walked the short distance.

 

**To: Kuroo-chan (● **ↀ** **ω** **ↀ** **●)****

_Suga-chan is dangerous, what have you done to me_ （ ＴДＴ）

 

He didn’t need to wait long for a reply.

 

 **From:** **Kuroo-chan** **(●** **ↀ** **ω** **ↀ** **●)**

_Oh, you wouldn’t believe the things he made Daichi try out, thank YOU for telling me to visit that club. I’m just forwarding the favor ;)_

 

**To: Kuroo-chan (● **ↀ** **ω** **ↀ** **●)****

_Why are we friends_

 

“Where do you work?”

Suga’s voice distracted him from his suffering, and he looked up to see the neutrally interested look on his face.

“Oh, University of Tokyo. Science department, though today I’m giving a lecture for some engineering students.”

“Oh really? That’s where I studied!”

Oikawa blinked, taken aback. He would have thought that a business graduate from Todai of all places would have no problem finding a well-paid job, but what did he know? Maybe the business world was super harsh right now.

“Huh, well I guess the business department isn’t the same as the science one, otherwise we might have run into each other without knowing.”

“Why, Oikawa, are you secretly harboring a teacher-student kink?”

Guessing that Suga was testing him because of their earlier little argument, Tooru shrugged nonchalantly.

“You’re the one with a thing for older men, Sugawara-kun.”

When Suga stopped he paused as well, raising an eyebrow in question. It seemed as if Suga was battling himself over something, resulting in him slowly eyeing Tooru up and down.

“For you, I might actually have a student-teacher kink,” he admitted, settling his eyes on Tooru’s face at long last.

“Suga-chan,” he groaned, grabbing the younger man and shaking him back and forth to get rid of the burning in his lungs. “I don’t know if I should be flattered or have a middle-age crisis when you say things like that.”

Suga laughed at him, patting his chest consolingly.

“A little of both, Oikawa-sensei.”

Tooru decided not to talk to him in public ever again.

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

Suga tried to relax as he sat in a train together with Oikawa for the second time in just twelve hours, this time knowing slightly more about him. He might not be experienced in these things, but he _was_ experienced in dealing with older men, and he knew that if he wanted to compete with Oikawa’s unrequited love then he couldn’t play it too safe. The interesting thing was that Oikawa seemed to respond well to provocation, and Suga didn’t mind being a little pushy if it got him what he wanted.

Namely: a lot of money (and maybe some good sex).

He’d texted Terushima to ask when the best time to bring up the money in a discussion was, and had gotten the advice to do it after making sure Oikawa liked him, but not wait so long that Oikawa got used to his company for nothing in return.

Well, how was he supposed to know when that was?!

Glancing at Oikawa he found him busy with his phone again, seemingly replying to emails as he squinted at the screen. He still didn’t know Oikawa’s actual occupation at the university or where he got the money from, and so far he hadn’t seen much evidence of it unless those collector’s items really were expensive. Suga wouldn’t be able to tell. He didn’t think Tetsurou would lie about it, or at least not Daichi. He did feel slightly bad because Daichi had texted him, asking if everything was alright. Suga wondered why they didn’t have any kids since he was such great worrywart dad-material, but it really wasn’t his place to ask.

“Suga-chan, which stop are you getting off at?”

Oikawa was still focused on his phone, tongue peeking out between his lips in concentration. He would have liked to meet the younger Oikawa, because he had a feeling he’d been very cute.

“Oh, I’ll get off at the same as you. I have a friend studying there so we’re having breakfast together.”

“Really? It’s nice to know that Suga-chan has friends.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Oikawa grinned, dimples showing in his cheeks. He really was an attractive man. Rich and attractive. Why was he single again?

“I’d be worried if you only hung around older men. I don’t like competition.”

“What makes you think my friend isn’t an old man?” he shot back, smiling sugary sweet at Oikawa’s indignation.

“Suga-chan is sassing me,” he complained to their surroundings, though none of the other passengers seemed particularly interested. “What have I done to deserve this?”

“Coffee without milk, Oikawa,” he reminded him, shaking his head in disappointment. “I thought better of you.”

“I _would_ have bought you breakfast if you woke me up earlier.”

The rest of the short trip continued with light banter, and Suga was surprised that Oikawa didn’t mind walking to the university together. He would have thought it looked suspicious for one of the staff to walk with a supposed student, but along the way Oikawa greeted several others and even stopped to chat with a girl about an assignment from last week.

“You’re popular,” he noted, and Oikawa sent him a smug smile.

“Maybe you should be the one worried about competition,” Oikawa teased, Suga getting his revenge with a well-timed jab to the ribs.

“Ah, I’ll be meeting my friend over there,” he said soon after that, nodding towards a café in one of the buildings. “Give me your phone number? I forgot to tell you but I’m busy on Thursday to Sunday nights after eight because of work, but other than that I can meet up pretty much whenever.”

He got a blank stare first, before Oikawa seemed to remember what he was talking about.

“Of course, Suga-chan! Here, give me your phone.”

They exchanged phones, and Suga added himself as a contact. He wondered if Oikawa would add -chan to his name later, or keep his name inconspicuous. Maybe the added suffix would actually make it inconspicuous, considering he seemed to like using it. 

“All done!” Oikawa exclaimed, seemingly relaxed about the whole thing.

Suga’s wasn’t entirely convinced he’d lost all doubts about the deal yet.

“Thanks, sensei!” he said with a bright smile for anyone listening in since the area was getting crowded, giving Oikawa a quick bow before walking off.

As soon as he entered the café he felt his phone vibrate, and checking the message he did a small double-take.

 

**From: Alien boyfriend <333**

_I bet Suga-chan was a teacher’s pet_

 

He laughed, both at the name and the assumption.

 

**To: Alien boyfriend <333**

_I bet you play favorites, sensei_

 

If he’d known Oikawa would pick such an obnoxious name for himself, he would have made his own contact name something similar. Well, he could always change it later.

 

**From: Alien boyfriend <333**

_Only if they buy me milk bread_ (　･`ω･´)

 

Looking around the small café he quickly spotted Tsukishima, the only former member of his volleyball team that had gotten into the same university as him. Instead of approaching him he headed to the counter and bought them both breakfast, since this was the only reason Tsukishima had agreed to join him.

“Do you miss the student life that bad?” Tsukishima asked once he got into the seat in front of him, and pushed a large bottle of juice towards him. “I thought you said you were never going to set foot back here again.”

“Technically,” Suga disagreed, “this isn’t my department so it doesn’t count as returning.”

“It’s still uni,” Tsukishima shrugged, unwrapping the onigiri Suga had gotten him. “And you’re being unusually generous this morning.”

“I’m in a good mood,” he said, taking a bite of his sandwich. “It’s okay to thank your senpai, you know.”

“Did you get laid or something? Doing the walk of shame across campus?”

 Suga made a split-second decision, drinking from his mineral water.

“Better,” he smiled, making sure he blushed a little. “Got a boyfriend.”

While Tsukishima knew he worked in a bar, Suga didn’t like tainting his former team members with the more immoral aspects of his current life.

“No way.”

“It’s true! Well, we only met yesterday, but I’ll be seeing him again.”

“Uh, you do know it usually takes more than one date to become boyfriends, right?”

Suga rolled his eyes at Tsukishima’s skepticism. Sure, it was well-founded, but Tsukishima was too snarky sometimes.

“What, like how it took three years for you and Yamaguchi?”

At least his kouhai had the decency to look embarrassed, playing with the juice bottle.

“It was two and a half years, and that wasn’t the point.”

“Fiiiine, I started seeing someone. Happy now?”

 “Not sure yet, but if he’s a science student he can’t be too bad.”

Biting his lip, Suga tried to come up with a way to say the phrase _actually I’m dating a teacher_ without making it sound bad. He realized that Tsukishima might even know who Oikawa was.

“And?” Tsukishima asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose. It reminded Suga of the endearingly ugly glasses Oikawa had worn earlier. “What’s his name.”

“Ah, well.” Suga coughed a bit, sipping on his water to stall for time. Maybe this had been a bad idea after all. “His name’s Oikawa.”

The way Tsukishima’s eyebrows rose almost to his hairline would have been comical if Suga didn’t feel so tense about his reaction.

“No.”

“Um, yes?”

“Oikawa Tooru?”

“That’s him.”

“No.”

“Why do you keep saying that?”

“Because,” Tsukishima leaned over the table, pushing their food out of the way. “Oikawa Tooru, the renowned astrophysics professor, the guy who sent Japan to _Mars_ , does not date. Simple as that.”

“He was behind the mission to Mars? And what would you know of his dating habits, anyway.”

Tsukishima heaved a long-suffering sigh, leaning back again and taking off his glasses to clean them.

“He’s a legend,” he said, which didn’t really explain things to Suga. “Everyone knows about him, you _should_ know about him. And it’s a well known fact that he hasn’t dated since he and Ushijima broke up, which was what, six years ago?”

“Wow, Tsukishima,” he laughed, picking up his sandwich again. “I really didn’t peg you as the gossiping type.”

“It’s inevitable that you pick things up about him around here, considering he’s very popular. Not to mention that he’s considered a genius, and his inventions and discoveries have made him filthy rich. In fact, I have a lecture with him in about twenty minutes, since Ushijima had to attend a conference or something.”

Suga instantly perked up at the mentions of ‘filthy rich’ and ‘lecture’.

“A lecture? I’ll join you!”

Tsukishima’s glare was filled with venom.

“You are most certainly _not_ joining me.”

Fifteen minutes later Suga sat in a moderately sized lecture hall, hiding in the back with a seething Tsukishima.

“I can’t believe I’m letting you do this,” he hissed, and Suga patted his arm in consolation.

“Don’t worry, no one will know.”

“You do realize it’s a bit creepy to stalk a guy you just met at his job, right?”

“Mm... Hey, you never told me who that Ushijima guy is. Oikawa’s ex and also a teacher? I smell a story here.”

Suga grinned at Tsukishima’s look of distaste, leaning towards him to make sure that Tsukishima couldn’t ignore him.

“Look him up on your own,” was the muttered reply he got, Tsukishima taking out his notebook and pencils and lining them up neatly on the desktop he’d pulled out of the seat in front of him.

“Ah, Tsukishima! What are you doing all the way here in the back rows?”

Turning around, Suga found a guy around their age walking up to them along the aisle below them, a girl following behind.

“He’s hiding with me,” he told them cheerfully, smiling obnoxiously wide at Tsukishima when he sighed.

“This guy decided to stalk Oikawa. I’m just trying to make sure he doesn’t get me in trouble.”

“Mm, I’ve been there,” the girl said, hiding a yawn and melting into the seat below Suga. “My friend had such a crush on him after he spoke at orientation. She considered switching to study astronomy just so she could be closer to him.”

“And how did that go?” the guy asked, a look of mild curiosity on his plain face.

“Meh,” she shrugged, leaning her chin in one hand against the back of her chair. “We’re not friends anymore.”

“Ouch,” the guy said with a wince, then turned to Suga with a nice smile. “I’m Futamata, by the way. Are you a new student? I’ve learned that there are always a couple of first years sneaking into Oikawa’s lectures.”

“Seriously?” Suga asked, wondering if Tsukishima hadn’t actually been exaggerating when he called Oikawa a legend. “I didn’t know he was _that_ popular.”

Futamata shrugged, an easy smile on his face.

“It’s not like there’s a lot of interesting stuff going on at this department, I guess it just became a thing you’re supposed to do.”

“Did you do it?” Suga asked Tsukishima, who merely pushed his glasses higher up his nose and scoffed.

“He likes Ushijima better,” the girl supplied helpfully, then held her hand up in greeting. “I’m Yukie, by the way. So how do you know grumpy-face over here?”

Secretly, Suga was relieved to know that Tsukishima seemed to have found good friends in his class. He couldn’t help but worry a little about his former teammates sometimes.

“We played volleyball together in high school, well we still do occasionally. And he refused to tell me about who Ushijima is…?”

Yukie shook her head, brown hair falling in front of her face.

“Embarrassed much?” she asked with a pointed look towards Tsukishima, winking at Suga when the former scoffed again. “Tsukishima wants to work with him so usually he won’t shut up about him.”

Futamata laughed at this, turning back towards them from setting up his computer.

“He’s a former astronaut,” he said, Yukie nodding in agreement. “I’m not sure exactly what he does besides giving some lectures for the engineering department, but he works at a museum? Something like that.”

“He’s head of the technological museum,” Tsukishima muttered, then shushed them as the doors opened below and none other than Oikawa himself walked inside.

“Yahoo everyone~” Oikawa greeted them, smiling brightly. “We’ll start in exactly three minutes, so if you have any late friends, give them a call to hurry up!”

A glance at the clock on the wall told Suga that Oikawa was a couple minutes late himself, but he looked calm as he prepared everything for the lecture. He also noticed that the room had immediately quieted down, no one even whispering to each other. Sinking lower in his seat to avoid being recognized, Suga felt his heart speed up a little in anticipation. It was like being on a secret mission, observing a new side of Oikawa that he most likely wouldn’t have seen otherwise.

There were no stragglers, and three minutes later the screen lit up with the lecture title, the name _Ushijima Wakatoshi_ above _Museum of Technology_ written in the lower right corner.

“As you already know, Ushijima couldn’t make it today, which is why you’re all lucky enough to have me as your substitute teacher! I’ll accept questions by the end of the lecture, or you can save them for the seminar later this week. Now then, shall we begin?”

Suga was pleasantly surprised as Oikawa started talking, going through calculations and mechanisms and a lot of things he didn’t understand (honestly he understood close to nothing) but even so he found himself leaning forward, rapt with attention. Everyone else was scribbling onto their notebooks or writing tablets at top speed, sometimes clicking through the interactive slide show downloaded before the lesson for additional information. It felt a lot like his own lectures, and he made a face at the thought of all the economical theories and statistics he’d forced into his head only months earlier.

Being a stripper sure was easier on the brain.

 He wanted to ask more questions during the ten minute break, but Tsukishima and his friends were too busy going through their notes and adding things they hadn’t had time to jot down earlier.

“So serious,” he teased Tsukishima, getting a nasty scowl in response.

“If Oikawa is holding the seminar as well then you do _not_ want to miss anything he says at the lecture. He’s unforgiving and evil.”

“A relentless downright bastard,” Futamata added cheerfully, throwing a grin over his shoulder before focusing on his notes again.

Filing this information away for later, Suga picked up his phone instead and set to work searching for information. There was a surprisingly large amount of it, and he wondered why he hadn’t picked up on Oikawa’s name earlier. As a kid he’d of course watched when Japan sent out two hyper modern spaceships, one to land on the moon, the other to land on Mars.

Apparently, Ushijima had been on board the one bound for Mars.

It felt strange, trying to match this information with the Oikawa he’d spent the night with. He’d thought he was just a random guy who worked with space and had made money on an app or inheritance or something. But this? Oikawa was like, one step down the ladder from getting a medal of honor from the emperor. It wouldn’t surprise him if he _had_ gotten one, having been on the team creating _the_ spaceship engine that made space travel no longer a farfetched dream.

And there he was, balancing a takeaway coffee cup in one hand and wearing different glasses from this morning. He didn’t _look_ like he’d gotten rich off space inventions, but the more Suga read about him, the more he was convinced that this guy was a lot smarter and serious than he’d seemed last night.

It was a little intimidating, to be honest. There were news articles, videos from conferences and lectures, and of course, interviews about the first mission to Mars.

As the lecture started again, Suga discreetly dug out Tsukishima’s headphones from his bag and listened to some of the interviews. Oikawa was younger in most of them, which wasn’t strange considering it had been roughly eight years ago that the first ship was launched. There were a few more recent ones, and he also found a press conference about his and Ushijima’s company that apparently now (after doing a quick search on it) had around fifty employees and freelancers working closely with JAXA and NASA on different space-related projects.

How did he even have time to run a company while also being a professor?! Suga was impressed. The company (named Orbit) also had a sub division marketing and adapting their inventions to be used on Earth as well.

Rich, attractive, and unfairly smart. Oikawa Tooru sure wasn’t small fry, and Suga wondered if he would have dared to be so persuasive about their deal if he’d known these things before. Maybe it wasn’t too late to back out, find someone who wasn’t known to the public instead. Either way he was going to wring Tetsurou’s neck for this.

A poke to his arm startled him, and looking up he found Tsukishima raising an eyebrow at him.

“Lecture’s over,” he said, nodding towards the podium where Oikawa was now answering questions to students who hadn’t bothered to ask in front of the whole class.

“Oh, right. Thanks for letting me borrow your headphones.”

The look he got was less than impressed, and he playfully elbowed Tsukishima’s side.

“Soo, you want to work for an astronaut, huh? I hope it’s not just to impress Yamaguchi.”

“Shut up.”

Snickering to himself, Suga waited until Oikawa had left to get up, a reluctant Tsukishima in tow. Despite the onslaught of information he was in a good mood, because he was surrounded by so many stressed students and the knowledge that he wasn’t one of them kept his spirits high.

“Heading home?” Tsukishima asked, and Suga nodded with a small frown.

“I guess. As nice as this outfit is, I really need a shower. But I’ll see you at practice tonight, right?”

Tsukishima eyed him for a second, glancing down at his Godzilla t-shirt as if seeing it for the first time.

“Where did you get that?” he asked, then made a disgusted face. “No, don’t tell me. You really _are_ doing the walk of shame.”

“I’ll have you know,” Suga huffed, hands on hips, “that nothing scandalous happened last night. He even slept on the couch like a true gentleman!”

“Why did I ask,” Tsukishima sighed, nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Oh Tsukishima, one of these days you’ll realize that not everyone only has eyes for their childhood best friend.”

He patted Tsukishima’s arm for good measure, hoping he didn’t ruin  _too_  much of his innocence today.

“Are you still joining practice tonight?” Tsukishima asked to change the subject, hoisting his heavy-looking bag higher up his shoulder. “Apparently the oddball duo will show up.”

“They will?” Suga hadn’t seen Hinata and Kageyama in weeks, seeing as they were so busy with their own volleyball practices together with the national youth team. “Then I’m definitely joining.”

“If you say so.”

Reaching a split in the road, Tsukishima gave him a nod and a small wave over his shoulder as they parted ways.

“See you later!” Suga called after him, then walked leisurely back towards the train station.

The weather was good, and even the fact that he had left his headphones in the jeans still on Oikawa’s bedroom floor couldn’t bring him down much as he made his way home.

What did bring him down as he arrived were the loud noises coming from inside the bathroom. His shower would have to wait, it seemed. To entertain himself as he waited he watched more videos of Oikawa, ignoring the stalker-ish vibes it gave him. The guy had a nice face and voice, so sue him. At least he avoided any articles that seemed to contain too much personal information, he’d always preferred finding those things out face to face. Besides, if he didn’t know too much about Oikawa’s history, then Oikawa couldn’t demand to know about his.

It was all fun and rather educational, and then he had the idea to watch the video from the return of the astronauts to Earth. He knew that he’d watched it all on TV as a child, his whole family excited. Suga hadn’t been very interested in it though, he preferred thinking about things on-planet, like volleyball and his books and movies about fantasy adventures. The only thing he remembered about the occasion was the fact that he was allowed to eat his grandma’s cake on a weekday that wasn’t even somebody’s birthday. He really loved that cake.

 The video was almost an hour long so he skipped parts, pausing once as the bathroom door opened but resigning himself to some more waiting as the noises didn’t let up. He wasn’t in a hurry so there was no need to scar himself for life. Instead he contemplated doing a grocery run for baking ingredients, listening with half an ear to the commentators excitedly babbling about the landing procedure. Now and then the camera would land on the scientists waiting near the spot that the spaceship (or what was left of it) would hopefully hit. Their faces were tense, Oikawa’s more than anyone else’s. For Suga it was less worrisome to watch since he knew everything went perfectly, but he remembered his mother and father recounting messed-up landings, statistics and possible outcomes. He’d asked them if there would be any explosions, to which they’d berated him for being disrespectful.

He sent a silent, late apology towards Oikawa.

The commentators switched to talking about the astronauts, and Suga listened properly when they retold Ushijima’s accomplishments during the trip. He seemed to be rather popular, having acquired a fan club during the time spent in space. Suga could understand why, because he was good looking in an obvious way; strong jaw and serious eyes, tall and broad-shouldered. He and Oikawa must have made a handsome couple.

Not that he was jealous or anything, he was definitely not looking for commitment (aside from commitment to money). But maybe in the future it would be nice to be part of a power couple like that.

Way, way in the future, that is.

He skipped the other astronauts, eager to shower since it seemed his roommates were finally done (couples were so inconsiderate), but thinking he should at least finish the video. Soon enough there were shaky pictures of the spaceship closing in on the landing area, communication with the astronauts broadcasted to the whole world. Everything went smoothly, and the moment the ship docked into place there were cheers erupting among the commentators, as well as the scientists. Oikawa jumped around the most, doing victory poses and throwing hugs left and right. It fit a lot better with Suga’s initial impression of him, compared to the lecturer Oikawa.

He was just about to turn the video off when there was a shot of family members waiting for the astronauts, and one of the commentators started discussing Oikawa.

_“So far we can see Ushijima’s parents down there, but Oikawa is still in the control room. What do you think, Minami-san? Will we get to see an official statement about their rumored relationship today?”_

_“A good question indeed, Yamamoto-san. The press has been going wild with speculation ever since Ushijima spoke up about his trust in Oikawa before the launch. Either way I’m sure a lot of fans will be disappointed to know that neither is single.”_

_“And even more will be happy to have it confirmed. I’ve been told there are quite a few fan pages dedicated to them – ah, there he comes now!”_

Intrigued, Suga watched Oikawa enter the greeting room, filled with press people as well as family and staff. He looked elated, but there were dark circles underneath his eyes, and he wondered how stressful it must have been to send your boyfriend into space under such risky conditions. He skipped a little more, and then the astronauts were exiting the ship and walking through the corridor leading up to the others. Most seemed to need a bit of support, though; one was even in a wheelchair, muscles weakened from the trip made in zero gravity. Apparently there had been a lot of measures taken to prevent most of the strain on their bodies, but Ushijima seemed to be the only one it had worked enough on to walk easily on his own.

He strode purposefully forwards, a determined frown on his face, and the poor cameraman had to jog in order to keep up. Inside the greeting room the tension rose, and Suga couldn’t help but be swept away from the excitement of kids running around and family members laughing with each other. Oikawa captured one of the kids, lifting it onto his shoulders while joking with the mother. He looked good like that, in his natural element somehow. He was dressed nicely but the shirt was wrinkled, and he sported a terrible bed head.

However, as soon as the doors were opened he put the child down, and when his eyes met Ushijima’s, Suga wondered if what he really was watching was a romantic drama. His whole face lit up until he was practically _glowing_ , all the tension melting from his bones as Ushijima pushed his way through all the people trying to congratulate him. In a few large steps he was on Oikawa, grabbing him by the waist and spinning him around to delighted laughter.

Suga’s heart clenched, it was _that_ romantic. Better than a movie, really. There was the whole loving gazes and fingers caressing faces, and the cameraman moved as close as possible to get a good angle for what was most likely a huge scoop.

 _“And what a statement indeed, Minami-san,”_ the commentator said with evident amusement, as Ushijima had put Oikawa down only to bring him in for a heated kiss.

Staring at the screen with a blank mind, Suga couldn’t believe that two people who looked at each other like that would ever break up. No wonder Oikawa wasn’t over it, though it was strange that Tetsurou would call it unrequited love, when clearly Ushijima didn’t even seem to notice that they weren’t alone in the room. Suga had always been disgustingly weak against sob stories, and the fact that Oikawa had been so in love with Ushijima, even going through something like being on different _planets_ , but was now forced to be simple colleagues again – it was just _too sad_.

“I can’t do this,” he whispered to himself, closing the video and throwing the phone down on the bed. “I’m supposed to be a distraction to _that_? No way.”

Frowning at the ceiling he picked the phone back up again, checking his recent calls and clicking the one that said _Sawamura (hair)_.

_“Suga, my favorite stripper, what can I do for you?”_

He turned the speaker on and placed the phone on his chest, not feeling like getting up from his bed yet.

“Tetsurou-san, how could you do this to me?”

“ _Sorry Suga, I’m not quite following you there.”_

“You said he was rich, but you didn’t say he was some kind of famous scientist? I just watched a video of him making out with Ushijima the _astronaut_. I mean, what am I supposed to do!”

“ _Aah, don’t tell him you watched that. He won’t even admit it happened. Claims he was high on coffee and lack of sleep. You know, he almost sued the TV company afterwards but Ushijima talked him out of it.”_

“Okay look,” Suga said, folding his arms underneath his head with a sigh. “You told me he was maybe trying to get over his unrequited love and needed a good distraction, but you didn’t tell me he’s drop-dead gorgeous and also a really sweet dork. And super intelligent! Like he made space travel possible! Why would he suffer from unrequited love when he’s just perfect?!”

There was startled silence, followed by laughter.

“ _Oh Suga, sounds like you hit it off pretty good with him, huh?”_

“Did not,” he mumbled, fighting against the small blush on his cheeks. “I just don’t see how I’m supposed to be able to distract him from someone like Ushijima, of all people. How can I get money out of him when I’m definitely not as interesting to spend time with…”

Tetsurou laughed again, louder this time.

“ _Really, don’t worry about Ushijima. I can guarantee you that Oikawa isn’t hung up on him anymore.”_

“But that doesn’t-“

“ _Okay I really have to go now, work is calling. Those tests aren’t going to run themselves, sadly. But hey, let’s have a double date sometime soon, okay? If Oikawa hasn’t dumped you yet then you’re good to go, so don’t worry about it. You’re plenty of interesting, you know. And please answer Daichi’s text, he’s getting all worked up over this.”_

Suga sighed, rubbing at his cheek before picking the phone up to glare at it, as if it would help somehow.

“Why don’t _you_ tell him he’s only my dad between the sheets, and not for real?”

“ _Nah, he’s always like that. Not much I can do about it, lover boy. Okay_?”

“Yes, _dad_ ,” Suga said, making sure to use his most irritated-teenager voice, smirking a bit when Tetsurou groaned.

“ _You make me feel so old sometimes,”_ he sighed, but didn’t sound very upset over it. “ _Was that for calling you lover boy?_ ”

“It’s for tricking me to get a sugar dad who saved himself as ‘alien boyfriend’ in my contacts.”

Tetsurou’s cackling laughter rang in his ears even after the call ended, and Suga flipped over to groan into his pillow. What had he gotten himself into? Something stupid that was for sure. Could he really go through with this? Well, if the money was good… And then there was that ass, and that pretty face, and just the general fact that Oikawa was precisely his type. Lifting the neck of his (Oikawa’s) shirt to his nose, he made a disgruntled little noise at the nice smell and pressed his face harder into his pillow.

“Sugawara Koushi, you are so utterly fucked.”

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

Tooru sat at his desk, face resting in his hands, staring down at his phone. The screen had gone dark long ago, but he knew it was already past six. It was definitely time to call Iwaizumi, but maybe if he stalled just a little longer he could forget that Iwaizumi wanted to ask about stuff he didn’t feel like talking about. Of course, he should know by now that Iwaizumi always got his way, sooner or later. Procrastinating would only make it worse, but he’d become such a master at it that it came all too naturally to him. It didn’t help that the past few years had consisted of Iwaizumi worrying about his lack of a love life, either. God, he hoped no one had told him about Takeru’s suggestion to get a sugar baby, he’d get a scolding for sure.

There was a knock on his door before one of his colleagues stuck her head in.

“Oikawa, you’ve got a visitor,” she said, raising her eyebrows as if to ask _what have you done now?_

“Thank you, Mayumi-chan!” he said, even as cold dread filled him.

Those eyebrows could only mean one thing, and he cursed himself for not leaving his office earlier. Why did he have to be so damn _predictable_ all the time? Sure enough, a moment later Iwaizumi stepped into his office, face drawn into a scowl that Tooru was sure he reserved only for his beloved  best friend.

“Iwa-chan, what a surprise~”

“I’m surprised you didn’t expect me and ran away, really,” Iwaizumi told him, kicking the door shut with one foot before slumping into one of the armchairs clustered around a coffee table. “Figured you wouldn’t call.”

“Iwa-chan, your lack of faith in me is insulting, really! See, I’ve got my phone right here!” He waved the phone around, refusing to let Iwaizumi’s deadpan look affect him.

“Yeah, whatever. Are you going to tell me what’s been bothering you or do I have to force it out of you?”

Pursing his lips, Tooru dropped the phone on his desk and crossed his arms. He hated when Iwaizumi went all talk-or-I’ll-make-you-suffer on him.

“What’s this, playing good cop/bad cop? It doesn’t work when the same person plays both, you know.”

“Your sister called me.”

Well, now he was just being rude.

“So? I’m not a kid, you know.”

“Well, she was worried when you just went to bed like that at the party, and then ignored everyone. But I guess if you saw Daichi last night it can’t have been too bad.”

“Then why are you here?”

They stared at each other, Iwaizumi still with that scowl, and Tooru irritated that no one would just ever accept his need for being alone. Maybe he didn’t want to be social for a while, was that a crime or something? Apparently it was if your name was Oikawa Tatsumi and your little brother didn’t want to accept any of the dates you had arranged for him.

“To make sure it wasn’t that bad,” was the simple answer. “I know you hate it when people bring up dating with you, especially when it’s me doing it, but you skipped Hana’s match on Sunday and that’s not really like you unless something’s up.”

Filled with guilt, Tooru stared down at his lap. He had contemplated going, really he had, but at the time he just couldn’t stand being around bright-eyed children playing volleyball. At least he’d let Iwaizumi know over text, even if he ignored all the questions fired off afterwards.

“I hope she wasn’t too upset?” he asked quietly.

“Well, she asked if you were sick so I told her you were, and I almost couldn’t stop her from going over with some food for you.”

Biting his lip, Tooru wanted to be angry at Iwaizumi. Using little Hana to make him talk was such a backhanded move, and way too effective. He loved Iwaizumi’s kids, probably a little too much, and taking a deep breath he unfolded his arms and leaned against the desk instead.

“I’ll make it up to her, definitely,” he said, smiling though he knew Iwaizumi would see through it.

“You better. Now come on, Shittykawa. I’ve got all night but I’d rather not spend it in your office.”

“Skipping out on your family duties, Iwa-chan?” he mocked, trying to think of a way to _not_ have to talk about the fact that he spent the whole weekend holed up in his living room re-watching the entire previous world cup tournament for volleyball’s men and women while stuffing himself full of milk bread.

“Tooru, please,” Iwaizumi sighed, as if he was a stubborn child refusing to eat his dinner. “Daichi said he didn’t notice anything wrong with you but an entire weekend without sending me annoying messages? I know you too well to think you were just busy.”

Ah yes, the pain of childhood friendship. Couldn’t a guy wallow in misery without being called out on it?

“Fine, if you must know,” he sniffed, staring out the window at some cherry blossom trees, “I didn’t want to look at my phone because my sister kept sending me screenshots of online dating profiles. It was so annoying! And then I didn’t want to talk to anyone at all in case you were working under her orders!”

“Why would I be working under her orders?”

“You’re here now because she called, aren’t you? I’m not dumb, Iwa-chan, I know you agree with her!”

“Well I wouldn’t agree with her if I really thought you were fine on your own,” Iwaizumi muttered, not caring when Tooru sent him a seething glare. “Look, if this is about me or Ushijima-“

“It’s not,” Tooru interrupted him with, banging his fist on his desk. “I appreciate the concern but you’re not responsible for my life, Iwa-chan. Not you, not my sister, and not Ushiwaka-chan. But you know what? Yesterday Daichi introduced me to a guy named Suga and I’m going to date him. In fact, I’m going to call him right now and ask if he wants to have dinner tonight. Will that make you get off my case? Because I’m pretty tired of all this meddling in my life.”

Iwaizumi was silent at first, most likely searching for lies. Tooru was having none of it. Grabbing his phone he quickly found Suga’s number and called it, putting the phone on speaker and raising an eyebrow as if to dare Iwaizumi to object.

“Why are you doing this?” Iwaizumi sighed, running a hand tiredly through his hair.

In fact, when Tooru looked closer he seemed exhausted, most likely coming from a tough shift at the police station.

 _“Hello?”_ came Suga’s slightly breathless voice, interrupting his observation of Iwaizumi’s state.

“Suga-chan, are you busy?”

_“Oh, um, I’m playing volleyball right now, but not really I guess? Why?”_

Tooru blinked. Suga played volleyball? Pretending to date him might actually work out at this rate.

“When do you finish? I’ll come pick you up for dinner.”

Iwaizumi still didn’t look like he believed him, so Tooru made a face at him as Suga replied.

_“Sure! I’ll be done around eight, I can text you the address. There are a couple of good places to eat around here if you want. I didn’t bring a change of clothes though, sorry.”_

“That’s fine, Suga-chan! I’m looking forward to it~”

Ending the call, Tooru gave Iwaizumi an expectant look.

“What?”

“Iwa-chan, always so grumpy! I finally get a date just like you wanted me to, and the only thing you can say is ‘what’? So rude!”

“Considering you refuse to talk to Tatsumi-san I really didn’t expect you to accept someone that _Daichi_ of all people suggested.”

“Yes, well, now that you know I did, there really is no point for you to stick around.”

His phone vibrated before he could shoo Iwaizumi away, once with the promised address, then with a picture. It was of Suga, a slight sheen of sweat covering his forehead and a volleyball net in the background, his bright smile shining through the screen.

“Look,” he told Iwaizumi, holding his phone out towards him. “He’s pretty. _And_ he plays volleyball. What’s there not to accept?”

“Maybe the fact that he looks way too young for you?” Iwaizumi suggested, leaning back again and crossing his arms. “I’m not convinced.”

Groaning inwardly, Tooru pouted at him as if offended.

“Always so hard to please, Iwa-chan. I feel sorry for your wife! Does she even know you’re here? What if she thinks you’re two-timing her! You should go home and make sure she’s not crying at the kitchen table!”

Iwaizumi glared at him, but obediently stood up when Tooru started making shooing motions at him.

“Fine, be like that. But you know you can talk to me, alright? I just want you to be happy.”

_Oh really, Iwa-chan, if you were that selfless you would have married me a long time ago._

But he didn’t voice his thoughts out loud, only gave him a tight-lipped smile and assured him it was all fine.

“I’ll have lots of fun with Suga-chan, so don’t even think about worrying!” he called after him as he left, getting an eye-roll in reply.

Alone again he took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as he sank into the armchair Iwaizumi had recently occupied. He pulled up Suga’s picture again, looking at the sparkle in his eyes and the disobedient cowlick sticking out on the top of his head. He looked like he didn’t have a single dark cloud on his sky, and yet Tooru had a feeling he wasn’t as carefree as he looked. Still, there was no denying how pretty he was and he wished that things were simpler, that they’d met on one of those dating sites his sister frequented, excited for the first few dates with someone who could potentially be _the one_.

But it wasn’t like that for either of them, and Tooru leaned his head back with closed eyes, thinking back to a time when he was young and bright-eyed, too. He’d felt like he could reach the stars, but in a much more figurative way than things had turned out. Was that how Suga felt, working hard towards his goal, his whole life ahead of him? Or did he feel more like Tooru had done after everything had changed, when he could no longer reach his dreams on Earth and set his sight on the stars instead? Because he could remember it vividly; how sitting down at the entrance exam had felt like he was strapped down in a spaceship, preparing to be launched into the unknown.

He wondered what it felt like to land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three will bring the actual OiSuga:3 I wanted more space puns but apparently I'm really bad at it???? Anyway I really hope you liked it and I want to say a big thank you to those who reviewed and gave kudos after the first chapter, you are so sweet and I am trash haha. 
> 
> Tune in next time for that double date with KuroDai and maybe a kiss??? ( v￣▽￣)♪


	3. The alien you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa attempts damage control (??) and Suga is not making his life easier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by my recovering health lol. How did it end up a 13K monster? We just don't know.
> 
> A few things about this chapter: 
> 
> I guess it's pretty obvious but this fic is set in an undefined future, but I'm too lazy to be 100% accurate (can you even be accurate about the future) haha so don't think too hard about it. Let's say the currency has the same value as now and same exchange rates as well. As for fashion, I'd like to believe that in the future, clothes become gender neutral. Wouldn't that be nice...  
> I know Suga works at a strip club but like, it's not some shady place okay? It's my imagination creating this (questionable) masterpiece so I'm making it a fun place. That is to say, please don't think I've ever been to a strip club and that I'm basing this on reality lol. I haven't even seen Magic Mike or anything. Haha... maybe I should write it up on my so far non-existing bucket list.  
> Most minor characters will be taken from canon, the haikyuu wiki page is your friend if you forget who is who like me lol.
> 
> I forced Nora (QueBae) to read this through before posting it so as usual, if you have complaints please talk to her lol. If you liked it, I graciously accept your praise. If you think Suga is too pretty for this world, please cry with me because that's what I've been doing the past three weeks or so. 
> 
> ( ；∀；)

Suga took a step to the left, adjusting his position to better set the incoming ball. To his right Asahi was running up towards the net, to his left he saw Ennoshita do the same. Trying to ignore Tsukishima’s looming presence on the other side of the net, he took a slow breath and angled his body, the ball bouncing against his fingertips before flying in a nice arc towards his left. There was a satisfying smack as Ennoshita’s palm connected with it, and an even more satisfying one as the ball hit the ground on the other side.

“Alright!” Ennoshita cheered, grinning as he gave Suga a high-five.

“Pure luck,” Tsukishima muttered, scowling when Suga called him a sore loser.

Kageyama looked annoyed as well as he picked up the ball and threw it back over the net, Asahi catching it and getting in position to serve. Suga had to admit there was something rather satisfying about putting that look on his former teammate’s face, considering Suga hadn’t really played competitively since high school, and Kageyama was on his way to becoming a pro.

“Service ace!” he called out to Asahi, getting a shy grin in return.

They’d rotated, and he now faced Hinata instead of Tsukishima. The shorter boy looked way too focused for a friendly game, eyes scanning the court with strands of his unruly orange hair plastered to his forehead.

“Getting tired?” Suga teased, Hinata only sending him a disagreeing look before following the course of the ball as Asahi jump-served it.

He felt like he should be surprised that Hinata and Kageyama had showed up at all, the both of them coming directly from what must have been a rather gruesome practice. The heat certainly wasn’t helping on the outdoor court, and Suga quickly wiped his face with a shoulder before backing up a little to prepare for the incoming spike. Playing volleyball was always so liberating, and while he did regret not trying out for his university team he loved playing for fun with his friends. It was the highlight of his week, whenever he could make it.

Kageyama tossed to Hinata, unsurprisingly, and the spike made it to the back row of the court where Yamaguchi attempted to receive it. Unfortunately it bounced off his arms, and Suga winced at the force behind it. Long gone were the days when Hinata was a scrawny little loudmouth with no bite behind his bark…

His thoughts came to a halt as someone bent to pick up the ball from where it had rolled off court, the wavy brown locks and pleased little grin impossible to mistake for someone else.

“Here you go~” Oikawa said as he handed the ball over to a stammering Yamaguchi, and Suga was about to open his mouth and greet him when Hinata beat him to the punch.

“The grand king!”

The loud exclamation effectively brought everyone’s attention to Oikawa, who scrunched up his nose as he caught sight of Hinata.

“Well well well, if it isn’t Chibi-chan and his personal setter. Don’t you two have an upcoming tournament?”

Hinata stiffened with a gurgling noise, and Suga couldn’t do much more than look between them in surprise. He knew that the so called ‘grand king’ was a sponsor for the national teams, and he knew that Hinata and Kageyama liked him despite their complaints on how strict he could be, but that person was Oikawa?!

“It’s not what it looks like,” Kageyama ground out, both he and Hinata looking like two children getting scolded.

“Oho? Because to me it looks like you two are sneaking in some extra practice, and on an outdoor court in this heat, no less.”

He’d put one hand on his hip, eyebrows raised above his glasses, and Suga couldn’t help but laugh at the whole situation. Today had just been one surprise after the other, and he wondered what would come next. Maybe Oikawa was an alien, that would certainly explain things.

Taking pity on them as they tried to come up with excuses, he ducked under the net and slung an arm around their shoulders (though he had to strain a bit to reach up to Kageyama, sadly).

“Now now, Tooru, let’s not be too harsh on them. They’re just too excited to rest!”

“Suga-chan,” Oikawa greeted him, an expression on his face as if he’d just bit into a lemon. “They’re professional athletes, overworking themselves is strictly forbidden!”

“Suga-san, you know the grand king?!” Hinata asked, staring up at him in awe. “That’s so cool! Why didn’t you tell us!”

“Stop calling him the grand king!” Kageyama hissed, trying to elbow Hinata around Suga but only barely succeeding.

He tightened his grip on them, keeping his nice smile firmly in place.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” he told Oikawa, sending the two boys at his sides a stern glance each. “Maybe it’s time to round up practice, it’s almost eight anyway.”

“But Suga-san-!” Hinata started protesting, but snapped his mouth shut when Suga pushed at his head before letting them go.

“Okay everyone, that’ll be it for today!” he called, shooing Hinata and Kageyama off.

When Asahi caught his gaze in a silent question, he waved him off as well with another smile. As everyone started to make their way off the court, Suga turned back to Oikawa. The other man was watching him with narrowed eyes, and he blinked back, wondering what was going through his head.

“You called me Tooru again,” Oikawa eventually said, a pout evident in his voice. “And in front of Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan no less. How am I supposed to make them listen to me now?”

“Aah, well, I’m sure their coach can be in charge of yelling at them,” he said in mock reassurance, stepping forwards to pat Oikawa’s chest with a hand he hoped wasn’t too sweaty. “I can’t believe you’re the infamous grand king, though.”

Oikawa shrugged, huffing out a breath.

“I like volleyball, it makes sense to sponsor it. Anyway, it’s not like I asked them to call me that.”

Snickering behind a hand, Suga glanced at the duo packing up their things and arguing animatedly with each other.

“I think they like you though, so don’t worry about it!”

“I wasn’t worrying about it,” Oikawa objected, making a face at him. “Anyway, let me get my bag.”

Suga followed him as he made his way over to where he’d picked up the ball for Yamaguchi, a large paper bag waiting on the ground. There was a store logo in it, and Suga stared at him in surprise when the bag was all but shoved in his face.

“You mentioned you didn’t bring anything to change into, so I took the liberty of getting you some clothes.”

There was a hint of red on Oikawa’s cheeks, but Suga decided to let it go as he peeked inside the bag. Inside was a towel, a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, and… Suga lifted the item with a snort, thoroughly amused as Oikawa reddened even more.

“You even got me boxers, how sweet of you.”

“Shut up. It was such short notice that I felt bad if you had to walk around all sweaty.”

“Still, you didn’t have to. I’m starting to feel like a proper sugar baby!” he teased, holding the bag over his shoulder and leaning up to place a chaste kiss to the corner of Oikawa’s mouth.

(“Gwah! They kissed! Kageyama I swear I saw them-“

“Shut up, dumbass!”

“But Suga-san kissed the grand king!”)

“I’ll go get changed,” Suga decided, humming to himself as he picked up his sports bag as well and made his way over towards the public locker rooms, talking briefly to Ennoshita along the way and pretending he didn’t see Hinata pouncing on Oikawa once he’d left.

To be honest, he hadn’t meant to kiss Oikawa. It just happened, but on the other hand, Tsukishima already thought they were dating so it’s not like he’d done anything weird. Besides, he needed to keep his game strong. The fact that Oikawa bought him clothes was a good sign, right? Or maybe he just didn’t want to have dinner with someone dripping of sweat…

 

**To: Terushima**

_He asked me out for dinner at the last min and bought me clothes bc I didn’t bring any to vball practice, good sign? Is this when I ask about the money?_

 

There were a couple others in the changing room, the area popular since it had mostly everything you’d need for exercising outdoors. They were lucky to be able to book one of the volleyball courts to themselves every week, splitting the cost between them. Even luckier was the fact that it was close to Suga’s current apartment, meaning he usually didn’t need to use the changing rooms. Making quick work of his workout clothes he hopped into a shower, putting some coins in and turning the water to cold. There had even been expensive-looking soap in the bag, and deodorant. Despite Oikawa’s seeming reluctance, he sure knew how to treat a guy.

Sure, it was a little weird to accept gifts from a guy he’d only met yesterday, but it was a sweet gesture. The towel was great, too, fluffy and soft and smelling new. Still inside the stall he buried his face in it, trying to come to terms with the arrangement. It felt like it had happened so fast, and there were still things undecided. Not to mention Oikawa being really amazing from what he knew so far. But he wanted to go through with it, despite it all. He could feel his heart pick up a nervous pace at the thought of bargaining what his company would be worth in cash, quickly sorting through different approaches and arguments.

He didn’t want to think he’d sell himself short if Oikawa was reluctant to spend his money, but the man was… interesting. Attractive. _His type_.

Throwing his head back he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. It wouldn’t help to start thinking in those circles, this wasn’t a friends with benefits arrangement – it was business, and he needed to keep his head cool.

Figuring he’d been slow enough already he went back into the changing room, slipping the boxers on first before inspecting the other clothes. The price tags were already removed, and the store name wasn’t one Suga recognized – though considering the amount of independent stores in the city, that wasn’t anything unusual.

 

**From: Terushima**

_Sweet, hope he’s got good taste. Yeah sure, sounds like he’s going for it. Good luck!!!_

 

Suga supposed the clothes were in good taste, nothing that stuck out but they fit well. Either Oikawa had a good eye for size or it was a lucky guess. The material was soft, too, just like the clothes he’d borrowed in the morning. Maybe Oikawa figured he preferred that.

Putting on his shoes again, with a half wish that Oikawa had bought him a new and fresh pair, he took a quick look in a mirror before heading outside. He spotted Oikawa on a bench not far away, shirt unbuttoned to reveal a white tank top and fanning himself. No wonder he was warm in those dark jeans, they looked like they were made for winter.

As he closed in on the other man he raked appreciative eyes over his chest and stomach, wondering how he could possibly find the time to work out with everything else going on. Suga certainly wouldn’t mind running his hands up that lean muscle, maybe while straddling his thighs… Oikawa noticed him and stood on his feet, waving the sides of his shirt against his body in an attempt to cool down.

“Can’t believe you played in this heat,” he commented, frowning slightly at Suga’s chest. “Do they fit?”

“Oh, yeah. I love the socks by the way.”

Oikawa grinned proudly at him, and Suga was going to ask if he found the alien-print socks by chance or if he knew a place but decided against it when the subject was changed.

“So, what do you feel like eating?” Oikawa asked, still fanning himself. “I could definitely go for something cold.”

“Sushi? There’s a good place nearby, and I haven’t been in ages.”

“Lead the way, Suga-chan~”

Hoisting his bag higher up his shoulder, Suga thought for all of two seconds before grabbing Oikawa’s hand and directing him along the correct path. When Oikawa hadn’t let go after a minute he relaxed again and wondered, for the umpteenth time that day, just what he’d gotten himself into.

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

“Say, Suga-chan,” Tooru started as they reached the restaurant. It was a conveyor belt type, but there were booths as well and Suga opted for one of those. “You weren’t on the university team, were you?”

Suga shook his head as he sat down, hair dry and fluffy by now.

“Hmm, thought so. I would have remembered you.”

“Don’t tell me you have time to help out the university team, too? Are you even human?”

Tooru blinked at him, startled by the question. He tilted his head, observing the slight edge to Suga’s smile, even though his hazel eyes expressed amusement.

“You know, I would love to be an alien but sadly I’m not. And I don’t help out with the team, I just go to their matches sometimes!”

He smiled back at Suga, gaze faltering for a moment to the t-shirt he wore. It had been an impulse buy, as he’d killed time by wandering through one of the malls by the station. Had it been a normal second date it would have been creepy for sure, but he figured this was how things were supposed to go. And he felt like doing something nice, just because.

“That makes more sense,” Suga sighed, picking up the menu. “It’s already hard to believe you manage both being a professor and running a company, and now you’re also involved with the national volleyball teams? Not to mention working out. I’m surprised you have time to see me two nights in a row.”

“Anything for you, sweetheart~” he sang, winking at Suga when he gave him a look over his menu. “Anyway, I don’t know where you got your info from, but I’m definitely not running the company. I just own it, and meddle in things here and there. I take being a professor very seriously, you know!”

Suga glanced at him again, longer this time, and Tooru leaned his chin in one hand and stared back.

“So? Did you google me? Or did Daichi and Kuroo-chan tell you, perhaps?”

“Hmm, I have a policy to not reveal my sources,” Suga hummed, causing Tooru to twitch.

“Suga-chan!” he complained, kicking at him under the table. All he got in response was a cheeky grin. “Fine, be like that. I bet you just don’t want me to know you signed up to all my fan pages!”

“Oh? Well, maybe I would have signed up if I’d found any.”

“So mean to me,” he pouted, but Suga was still grinning and he had to admit it was a good look on him.

If he was going to be honest with himself (and, to be honest, that didn’t happen extremely often) then he had to admit that Suga was becoming more and more appealing to him with every little thing he said and did. And, if he continued on his honest streak, it had always been easy for him to feel that initial interest, that first ray of hope that this could be _something_.

Sometimes it lasted a while, a couple weeks, a couple years. But no matter how much he tried, there was always something _missing_ … and he knew who it was. That was the problem, wasn’t it? All his previous lovers had noticed, most hadn’t accepted it, but even those who did, Oikawa felt like he was lying to them. He really didn’t want to go through that again; the disappointment, the sadness, the feeling of failure. The feeling of not being able to _give_ _enough_ of himself.

They ordered, and Tooru played with his chopsticks as they waited in silence. Maybe Suga had picked up on the change in his mood, because he didn’t try to strike up conversation. Mostly he was just trying to organize his thoughts, and decide whether or not he wanted to let people know exactly what his arrangement with Suga was. Despite Takeru’s words that his sister had even suggested a sugar baby he doubted she’d be satisfied with that, and Iwaizumi would probably think he’d finally lost it. And that, more than anything, was something he wanted to avoid.

He heaved a sigh, thanking the waitress when she arrived with their plates. Grabbing a piece with tuna he dipped it in soy sauce and stuffed it in his mouth, feeling more alive with food going down his stomach.

“You’re right, it’s good!” he told Suga, who sent him a relieved little smile.

“Feeling better?” Suga asked, and normally Tooru hated questions like that, but Suga didn’t look pitying or worried, merely curious.

“I do, sorry about that. Just started thinking about stuff.”

“Mhm?” Suga had ordered almost twice as much as him, one plate already empty in the short minute since they arrived even though Tooru was pretty sure it had contained two huge pieces with salmon, and another halfway there.

“Hungry?” he teased, smiling when Suga chewed with some difficulty before rolling his eyes.

“I’m a growing boy,” Suga huffed once he’d swallowed, snatching one of Tooru’s shrimp pieces.

“Oi, get your own!”

Suga only gave him a terribly smug grin even as he chewed, and Tooru decided on revenge by grabbing one with what looked like crab.

“Noo, not the crab!” Suga protested through the food in his mouth, grabbing Tooru’s wrist to stop him.

It resulted in the sushi piece falling to the table, and they both stared at it for a few seconds before Suga scooped it up with his hand and shoved it in his mouth. It made him look like a desperate hamster, eyes wide as he choked a little, and Tooru had to fold double over the table from laughter.

“’S not funny,” Suga ground out, but it only made Tooru laugh harder.

He laughed until there were tears in his eyes, and by then Suga had properly swallowed it all down and cleaned himself up with a napkin, all the while keeping a lofty expression on his face. He couldn’t even manage a protest when Suga snatched his other shrimp, eating it with an imperious little huff.

Only when he’d gathered his wits about him again and noticed the not-so-innocent plate with shrimp pieces on Suga’s own side did he manage a weak objection.

“Why would you take _my_ shrimp? You have your own! You have more food than me, even.”

“What can I say?” Suga shrugged, but there was an impish look dancing in his eyes. “Your shrimp looked tastier than mine.”

“They look exactly the same,” he argued, but couldn’t help but return Suga’s small grin.

“So,” Suga said, dipping his second crab piece in soy sauce like he was worried Tooru might still be after revenge. “We should probably discuss this whole… arrangement.”

Tooru’s stomach made a nervous little lurch, but he kept his voice calm.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Maybe we should start with rules about stealing food.”

There was a snort, and then Suga rudely waved his chopsticks in Tooru’s face.

“If you’re willing to pay extra, I’ll consider sticking to my own food.”

Suga was grinning again, biting his lip in vain to keep it small. It lit up his whole face and probably a big portion of the restaurant, too. Like the yellow hypergiant he (maybe) was.

“You drive a hard bargain, Suga-chan,” he whined, selecting a roll this time. “Shouldn’t a man be able to eat in peace?”

“Mm, I thought I was here to make your life a little more exciting?”

Tooru scowled at him.

“ _Very_ lucky you’re pretty,” he said, but there was no force behind the words.

Another smile, sweeter this time, and then Suga took a breath and placed his chopsticks down to fiddle with his cup of green tea.

“Why don’t you tell me how many days a week you want to meet up, and what you want to do? I guess it’s easier to decide on a price per week, or maybe per date.”

Contemplating the question, Tooru chewed his roll slowly. As much as he’d thought about Suga, he hadn’t really made any progress on the details.

“Maybe… twice a week? Or three times? Like dinner and…” he scratched his cheek, glancing at the other guests in the restaurant. He wondered what they’d think of their conversation, then decided not to care. “Movie nights would be nice, I guess.”

Suga’s lips were twitching, like he was trying not to laugh, and Tooru could feel his face heat up a bit.

“Come up with a better idea yourself if it’s no good,” he huffed, leaning back to cross his arms defensively over his chest.

“No, sorry, it sounds great, really! So maybe, one weekday evening for movies, and we could do a weekend afternoon for dates? Like, go places? It could be fun!”

“Hmm, I guess that’s fine.”

“And if it’s not inconvenient for you, then Tuesdays are pretty good for dinners after my practice. I can do Mondays too but I’m usually pretty tired Monday nights so…”

Thinking about it, it sounded pretty good. If he met Suga three days a week, then surely people would stop complaining that he never did anything fun. Personally he thought he was plenty social with his friends, but he supposed people found it more interesting to hear what he did with a boyfriend. If he was going to call Suga that, anyway.

“Alright, so we’ll do Tuesday dinners, Wednesday movie nights, and then a date on weekends. Sounds good.”

“Yeah!” Suga nodded, pale hair bouncing around his head. “Now we just need to agree on a price.”

“And maybe we should do next week as a trial week, see if we’re comfortable. I mean I’ll pay for that, but then we can decide on how long we’re going to keep it up and stuff like that.”

Suga nodded again, holding his teacup in both hands. They were pretty hands, and the one he’d held on the way there had felt very different from his past dates. Usually, Tooru was the one with the more delicate hands in the relationship.

“Have you thought about how much you’re willing to pay?” Suga asked, completely serious now.

Well, he hadn’t.

“Are we doing it per date or per week?”

“I guess it’s easier to pay per week, but we should probably have a rate for each meet-up, in case we have to cancel something or there’s an added date. And of course, meals and other expenses won’t be included in that. But you choose what we do so you’ll pay however much extra you want.”

“How generous of you,” Tooru smiled, bouncing his leg a few times as he thought. “Well, I suppose the traditional sugar daddy thing is to splurge money for pretty company, isn’t it?”

“I suppose,” Suga agreed, fluttering his eyelashes exaggeratedly. “I’ve been told I’m _very_ pretty.”

Tooru laughed quietly, placing his elbows on the table to lean forwards. Running his eyes over Suga’s face and upper body he could only agree, Suga _was_ very pretty, with expressive eyes and soft lips, and that beauty mark to top it all off. The only things he needed were creative markings on his face and even more creative clothes and he’d make the perfect alien. The kind of alien that’s on the good side, but probably speaks in cryptic messages and fluid body language. Tooru liked those because they let him imagine what humanity might look like in the future, after spreading across the universe.

“You know, I can’t help but wonder why a business graduate from Todai of all places would decide to be a stripper and sugar baby. You must have gotten lots of great job offers? Or were your grades terrible?”

To his surprise, Suga rolled his eyes and took a sip of tea.

“It was only a bachelor’s degree, and besides. I like doing things my own way.”

“Yeah? Bet your parents are real happy.”

It was probably only his teasing tone of voice that saved him from another display of anger like this morning, but Suga still reached out and flicked his cheek.

“If you must know, they think I took a break to get some work experience at a nice little furniture company. They’d _prefer_ if I did a master’s, or at least spent a semester completing some more law courses, but they do agree that some work experience isn’t terrible either.”

“Law as well?” Tooru asked, torn between thinking that Suga had to be an idiot to give up his studies when clearly he was doing great, and thinking he was admirable for going his own way instead.

“Not by choice,” Suga shrugged, for the first time since Tooru had met him looking uncomfortable. “My parents are a little… pushy, so to say. I wanted a break from university and it was easier to convince them like that.”

“Huh… and then you’ll launch your business? They’ll be surprised, but I’m sure it’ll work out!”

“Yeah, I guess.” Suga was picking at his napkin, a small frown between his brows. “It’ll be a surprise for sure.”

He was about to ask what Suga meant when the younger man’s head shot up again, hands clapping together decisively.

“So! What’s your offer? I’m sure we can agree on something eventually.”

Closing his mouth again, Tooru rubbed at his lips and tried to come up with something that wasn’t rudely low, but not unnecessarily pricey.

“Thirty thousand per date?” he tried, thinking it was fairly reasonable. He’d be paying for three times a week, after all.

“Thirty? How about sixty instead.”

“ _Sixty_?” he asked, but Suga didn’t so much as twitch. “I could do forty, I guess.”

“We’re talking quality time here, Oikawa,” Suga said, leaning forwards and running his fingers along Tooru’s forearm. “You get what you pay for, you know?”

Suga caught his eye, biting into his lip in that highly distracting way again, though there was the slightest hint of uncertainty in the act.

“I’ll pretty much be paying you to watch movies and eat food with me,” he muttered, but Suga’s eyes crinkled from his broad smile.

“Can’t afford someone as pretty as me? Too bad.”

He was still stroking Tooru’s arm in feather light caresses, running circles into the skin until goose bumps broke out. He was tempted to agree, that yeah, there were other things he could use his money for, but on the other hand…

“Fifty,” he said with a note of finality, gaze boring into Suga as he grabbed his evil little hand.

“Fifty,” Suga breathed, squeezing his hand in agreement. “But then I hope your dates are good.”

“My dates are a delight,” he scoffed, realizing that he had just agreed to pay Suga around 600 000 yen a month.

Damn, he should have tried this when he was young and broke.

“Great,” Suga smiled, tucking strands of hair behind an ear that immediately fell against his cheek again. “I hope my company will be a delight, too.”

“Yeah…” Tooru had to resist the urge to reach out and fix his hair for him, see for himself how soft it was, if it felt like touching starlight.

To be honest he felt a little weak at the knees, faced with the reality of the whole thing. He was going to pay someone to date him. What was he thinking?! But Suga was still smiling encouragingly at him, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb, and well. Maybe this was the break he needed. Maybe when the time was up he could pretend the break-up was terrible and no one would bother him about dating for another five years at least. Maybe, Suga was a visitor from outer space here to mess up his life, and then he’d finally be able to cross out _meet an actual alien_ from his bucket list.

It sounded like a pretty good plan in his opinion.

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

**Shittykawa emergency stuff – group chat**

 

**18:35**

**Iwaizumi:** _So what’s up with this Suga guy_

**Daichi:** _Oikawa told you?_

**Mattsun:** _what_

**Mattsun:** _what did i miss????_

**Kuroo-chan:** _He’s cool don’t worry about it Iwaizumi!_

**Iwaizumi:** _Daichi, spill_

**Mattsun:** _WHAT DID I MISS_

**Daichi:** _Not sure what you want me to say._

**Kuroo-chan:** _yeah what did he tell you_

**Iwaizumi:** _Wtf just tell me what’s going on_

**Mattsun:** _yeah tell us!!!!!_

**Mattsun:** _makki wants to know too but his phone got no battery rip_

**Mattsun:** _he also wants to know when you’re gonna use your true name for the chat iwa-chan_

**Daichi:** _I have to go._

**Kuroo-chan:** _yeah he totally has to go so you better talk first Iwa-chan_

**Iwaizumi:** _I’m calling you_

**Mattsun:** _rip daichi he lived a good life/makki_

 

**19:04**

**Takeru-chan:** _guys what_

**Takeru-chan:** _someone explain????_

 

**19:28**

**Iwaizumi:** _Your uncle is dating some guy half his age_

**Takeru-chan:** _dude!!!_

**Makki:** _WHAT_

**Makki:** _since when????_

**Takeru-chan:** _i’m calling mom she’ll be so happy_

**Iwaizumi:** _He won’t be happy if you do_

**Takeru-chan:** _uh yeah like i care_

**Takeru-chan:** _this is the best news i’ve heard all year_

**Makki:** _pics or it didn’t happen_

**Iwaizumi:** _He called him while I was there_

**Iwaizumi:** _Apparently this guy’s a friend of Daichi’s_

**Iwaizumi:** _Wouldn’t say just how they became friends though_

**Makki:** _oooh smells fishy_

**Mattsun:** _agreed_

**Mattsun:** _he looked very unhappy last week_

**Makki:** _iwa-chan are your emergency senses tingling_

**Makki:** _investigate for us!_

**Mattsun:** _yeah oikawa would love it if you investigated him_

**Makki:** _in his pants_

**Mattsun:** _good one_

**Mattsun:** _this is why i married you_

**Makki:** _love you too_

**Iwaizumi:** _I should block you from the group_

**Takeru-chan:** _mom didn’t answer_

**Mattsun:** _oikawa lives another day_

 

**21:48**

**Ushiwaka-chan:** _I asked Oikawa about it, this was his reply:_

**Ushiwaka-chan:** _Did you guys talk in that stupid group chat again??? I had a lovely date with Suga-chan thank you very much he’s great company unlike some others_ ノಠ_ಠノ

**Ushiwaka-chan:** _This was followed by a second text:_

**Ushiwaka-chan:** _And by others I mean that mean-face Iwa-chan_

**Makki:** _Ushiwaka is a better investigator than iwa-chan_

**Mattsun:** _confirmed_

**Makki:** _yeah he knows the inside of oikawa’s pants after all_

**Makki:** _also rip iwa-chan what did you do_

**Iwaizumi:** _Get a life you two_

**Makki:** _ask him how old suga is i wanna know_

 

**21:55**

**Ushiwaka-chan:** _He said he’s not telling_

**Makki:** _omg he doesn’t know_

**Makki:** _daichi would know_

**Makki:** _i know you’re reading all of this daichi stop being so shy_

 

**22:14**

**Iwaizumi:** _Sawamura Daichi pick up your damn phone_

**Takeru-chan:** _chill Iwa I doubt he’s a sex worker_

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

Suga sat on a high stool in the dressing room, eyes closed as Oyasu did his make-up for the evening’s show.

“Sit still,” the other muttered at him, and Suga stuck his tongue out.

“You’re tickling me, so it’s your fault!”

“Respect your elders, dammit,” was hissed back at him, but as usual Oyasu didn’t sound very threatening. “I’m almost done okay?”

The door flew open, and Suga twitched to see who it was before remembering that Oyasu would probably get angry for real if he messed up the eyeliner a second time.

“Oyasu, Suga, my favorite partners in fun! It’s been forever!”

“It’s been like three days,” Oyasu disagreed, but Suga grinned at the loud peck pressed to the top of his head.

“And you’ve been of no help since then!” he chimed in, trying to sound reproachful but it was hard to be anything but cheerful around Terushima.

“Nonsense! I’ve been super helpful! Without me you wouldn’t even have come up with the idea!”

“What did I miss?” Oyasu asked, holding Suga’s face a little harder now that Terushima was bouncing around.

“Suga here snatched himself a sugar dad!”

Oyasu let out a low whistle, thankfully finishing up the last stroke and letting go of Suga.

“What’s he like? Don’t hang out with some dumb fuck just because he’s got money.”

“Don’t worry, he’s nice. Looks a bit like you, actually, but with better hair.”

“Ouch,” Terushima said with a laugh, grabbing another stool and sidling up to Suga. “So? How much did he end up agreeing to pay?”

Gnawing on his lip, Suga hesitated a bit. He really hoped he hadn’t been selling himself short.

“Fifty thousand…”

“A week?” Oyasu asked with a frown, digging through his make-up box in search of whatever else he wanted to put on Suga.

“No, for each date. Is that good or bad?”

“I’d say it’s good,” Terushima shrugged, placing his heel on the seat and leaning his chin against his knee. “When do you start?”

“Next Tuesday. He wanted to do a trial week first.”

“Smart. Then you’ll know if he pays or not,” Oyasu hummed, starting to work on Suga’s eyebrows. “Anyway, who the fuck decided on this week’s theme?”

“What, sexy pirates is an awesome theme!” Terushima objected, the following argument making Suga smile to himself.

He couldn’t say it was the worst theme they’d had, and the boots were rather nice. He hoped Terushima would wear an eye patch because he’d look ridiculous in it.

When his phone vibrated he figured they were both too busy arguing to notice him picking it up, and he quickly unlocked the screen when he saw who it was from.

 

**From: Sawamura (hair)**

_Let’s make that double date on Saturday, our place? We’ll cook an early dinner._

 

**To: Sawamura (hair)**

_Sure!_

 

**From: Sawamura (hair)**

_Btw did Oikawa say anything about what he’ll be telling his family etc?_

 

Suga frowned at the message, wondering why Tetsurou would ask that. Oikawa hadn’t said anything, and it’s not like Suga had thought to ask.

“Hey, guys. What does the sugar dad usually tell his family and friends? Like would he keep it a secret or would he pretend it was his boyfriend or…?”

The other two stared at him, and then Terushima reached a hand out to pat his cheek.

“Well, that really depends on the person. I’ve had experience with a little of each.”

“Why do you ask?” Oyasu looked concerned, which was rather amusing since he was already in full outfit, complete with a fake parrot on his shoulder.

He supposed the parrot wouldn’t last long.

“Just wondering.”

They didn’t look entirely satisfied with his answer, but they were interrupted by another member of their team arriving.

“Guys, you won’t believe what that asshole Shirabu did today.”

“Ah, let me guess, he broke up with you?” Terushima snickered in delight when Semi shot him a dark look.

“Worse. He said he was going to buy dinner on the way home and then he _forgot_.”

“So you do admit you’d be sad if he broke up with you?” Suga teased, high-fiving Terushima as the youngest among them let out a frustrated sound.

“Shut up! That guy’s so full of shit. I had to get a hamburger on the way here.”

“Poor baby, do you want a hug?” Terushima asked, dropping his foot from the stool and holding his arms out wide.

“I’ll hug Suga,” he countered, and Suga immediately held his arms out and laughed when he was scooped up bridal style, though Semi immediately groaned from his weight.

“You need to work out more,” Suga told him as he was let down, poking at one of his arms.

“Again, shut up.” He was grinning however, scrutinizing Suga’s outfit. “Well, aren’t you a cute little pirate.”

“You’re only like five centimeters taller than me,” he complained, poking him in the ribs this time. “I’m gonna go find my hat now.”

“I’m not done with your face!” Oyasu tried to grab him, but Suga simply stuck his tongue out again and headed for the storage room containing all their outfits.

 

**To: Sawamura (hair)**

_He didn’t say anything, why?_

 

Finding his hat he tried it on, pleased when it didn’t fall over his eyes. Sometimes Miyanoshita would forget his size and order him hats that were too large. He really hated complaining about it because she was so nice, and he always sighed in relief whenever she got it right.

 

**From: Sawamura (hair)**

_Nothing, just_ _wondering. He hasn’t made any announcements but people found out about you._

 

Well, that could mean anything, really. And who were ‘people’ anyway? Figuring there was no need to reply he shoved his phone back into his tiny shorts, keeping it between the waistband and his body since there were no pockets. He was just about to enter the dressing room again when another vibration startled him.

 

**From: Sawamura (thighs)**

_What Tetsu meant is that Oikawa told a friend who told the rest of his friends and his nephew and then his sister found out and all hell broke loose. But don’t worry about it, it’s his mess to deal with._

 

Suga smiled a little. Trust Daichi to explain and reassure him at the same time, regardless of how unnecessary it was.

 

**To: Sawamura (thighs)**

_It’s fine! I’ll send him a good luck text ;)_

 

“Sugaaaa! Get your sweet ass back in here!”

Rolling his eyes at Terushima’s lazy shouting, Suga figured he’d talk to Oikawa later. He should let Oyasu finish him up or he’d be muttering about it all night. Besides, if he texted him now he might be distracted from work, and who knows what conclusions his colleagues would draw from that.

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

**From: Sugar star (♡´艸`)**

_Daichi told me all hell broke loose poor you so here’s a good luck text <33333 _

_Ps. I don’t mind if you tell them it was a date or whatever, but if you tell them I’m a stripper make sure they know I’m the best!!!_ (σゝ∀・)σ

_Haha sorry about earlier, we went out drinking after work and I thought it was a good time to text. Anyway good luck with stuff and see you tomorrow~_

 

Tooru scrolled through the texts that Suga had sent him, the first two at around four in the morning and the last one about twelve hours later. He had also sent some kind of meme referring to stripping that he didn’t really get, but mostly he was just amazed at Suga’s ability to text properly while drunk. Well, he hadn’t necessarily been drunk, but that was beside the point.

The point was that he was currently waiting for his dearest nephew to finish up practice so he could murder him properly. He had a total of thirty-seven missed calls from his sister since yesterday, and it was obvious that Iwaizumi had told everyone because _everyone_ kept texting him. Either they needed more interesting lives or Tooru needed new friends, though at this point in life he supposed he was stuck with what he had. At least he knew that Daichi and Kuroo wouldn’t spill the beans for obvious reasons. All in all he’d decided that dealing with Takeru first was a good course of action – hence the ambush at practice.

“Oh look, it’s my favourite uncle!” Takeru called up to him where he leaned against the railing, looking down at the practice court from the stands. “What are you doing here?”

“You know why,” he hissed back, trying to sound as threatening as possible.

Sadly, Takeru didn’t even have the decency to look guilty.

“Can we at least get dinner before you try to murder me? I’m starving and I’d hate to leave this world on an empty stomach.”

Sometimes (all the time) Tooru regretted ever introducing Takeru to Matsukawa and Hanamaki. In fact, he regretted introducing him to his group of friends at all, though he guessed it had been inevitable. It just added another layer to his suffering.

Tooru made his way outside, trying not to pace in front of the entrance and sending telepathic waves to Takeru in the hopes that it made him hurry up. He’d had two terrible days at work dealing with Ushijima’s annoying students during seminars, and he was sure they’d all write complaints about him on the course evaluation later. Not to mention the stress-induced headache that had crept up on him during the past hours. Normally he would talk to Iwaizumi about whatever bothered him, but this was anything _but_ normal. He tended to forget that Iwaizumi worked at the police headquarters – not as any old policeman though, he was the recently appointed vice District Police Chief. And while it wasn’t illegal to have a sugar baby, or work as a stripper, well… Iwaizumi had a strong set of morals.

The kind of morals that made him perfect for the job, really. Safe, capable Iwa-chan, with his lovely wife and two beautiful kids, and Oikawa wasn’t bitter at all, why would he be? Though lately he felt like Iwaizumi was overworking himself a bit, and he really didn’t want to add another wrinkle to his forehead. Soon they might become permanent, after all. However, the plan was for Iwaizumi to live in blissful ignorance concerning the details of his and Suga’s arrangement, and this meant (tragically enough) that he needed Takeru as an accomplice.

He spent the time waiting by contemplating his various bad life choices, startled when Takeru slapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Sushi?”

“No,” he said and wrinkled his nose. “I had that three days ago.”

(And he knew it would remind him of Suga’s cheeky smiles.)

“Damn. Let’s go for yakiniku then, since you’re paying.”

Takeru slung an arm over his shoulders, steering him towards the street as he happily hummed something obnoxious. Tooru sent a wistful thought back to their younger days, when Takeru barely reached him mid-chest, though he’d been just as rude then. It had just been easier to get back at him for it.

“I’m surprised you’re not yelling at me yet,” Takeru observed after a few minutes of walking, arm slipping from Tooru to instead clap his back. “Maybe you’re growing up!”

“I know Makki and Mattsun are your idols, but you’re still light-years from their level, Takeru-chan~”

“Nah, I wouldn’t dream of comparing myself to them. So, what’s up?”

Tooru rolled his shoulders, one at a time, flexing his fingers a couple times. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, and it was hard to believe he’d only known Suga since Monday because he was already forcing him through so many difficult conversations.

“I’m sure you heard about my date…”

“Oh, I heard.” There was a blinding grin on his nephew’s face before an elbow rubbed teasingly into his arm. “Or rather, there wasn’t exactly much to hear. Care to explain why Iwaizumi is going on a rampage?”

Wincing, Tooru sent an apologetic thought to the roughly one million unread texts waiting for him in his phone.

“It’s not _that_ bad, is it?” he asked with a shrill little laugh, swallowing when Takeru’s eyebrows rose in a telltale way. “Ugh, it’s like I’m his third kid or something. You know, the oldest one from a previous marriage, that wasn’t really planned and keeps getting in trouble? That’s me.”

“Not how I’d put it, but sure. I guess he’s just concerned because this is definitely not like you.”

Groaning a little, Tooru shoved his hands down the pockets of his slacks and kicked at the ground.

“Is it _really_ that hard to believe I’ve got a date?”

A rude snort, and then Takeru held his hand out to start ticking off his reasons.

“Let’s see. First, you reacted really badly on your birthday when dating was brought up, second, you haven’t dated since _that_ happened, and third, yeah it’s really fucking hard to believe you’d do it voluntarily when you swore off dating years ago.”

“Well,” Tooru gritted out through clenched teeth, “I’m going to do it and _you_ are going to make sure people believe it.”

When Takeru stopped walking to stare at him with narrowed eyes, Tooru heaved a sigh and leaned against a lamppost. He wished it was an alien spaceship instead, about to beam him up with yellow light.

“He _is_ a sugar baby, alright? I’m paying him to get people off my back. Mostly. He’s also way too good at bargaining.”

“Seriously?” Takeru seemed torn between laughter and concern.

“I haven’t made any final decisions yet. But yeah, whether it’s the worst idea I’ve ever had or not, I think I’ll just go with it at this point.”

“It does sound like a bad idea,” Takeru agreed, which was a little rich coming from him.

They fell silent for a minute, Tooru playing with the hem of his shirt and trying to ignore the prickling feel of his nephew’s gaze scrutinizing him.

“But why? Can’t you just try normal dating again? Why make it so complicated?”

It was now Tooru’s turn to scrutinize his nephew, who in many ways was more like a little brother to him, all things considered.

“Have you ever been in love, Takeru-chan?”

“Uh, no. Which you should know.”

“Then don’t ask such stupid questions.” He brushed imaginary dirt off the front of his pants, straightening up again and pushing Takeru forwards along the street. “Suga-chan is a sweet person so I’ll enjoy his company for a bit, but then it’s bye-bye no hard feelings and hopefully no one will bother me about dating for another five years at least!”

He could tell that Takeru wasn’t convinced, probably because his sister had been feeding him stupid ideas like how Tooru was lonely and blah blah blah. He was _not_. And, again, he was an _adult_ , who could spend his money on whatever he wanted.

“Look, I’m not saying you have to like it, but if I decide to try it out I need you to cover for me, alright? As a favor.”

Immediately Takeru grimaced, fingers coming up to rub at his chin.

“U-huh, what’s it worth to you that Iwaizumi doesn’t find out?”

“ _Takeru_!”

“I’m just saying, he’s got dirt on me. Mom’s easy to fool, but that guy’s _job_ is to sniff out the truth. He’s already suspicious.”

“Suga-chan’s not a sex worker.”

“Yeah yeah, I told him that.”

“I mean, that was _one_ time and I didn’t even do more than talk to the guy!”

“I know.”

“He was really nice by the way, I hope things worked out for him…”

Takeru shoved him none too gently into a side street, pointing at the restaurant now in sight.

“I’m still not convinced,” he said, running a hand over the stubble on his head and pursing his lips in thought.

“What’s there to be convinced about? I’m asking you a favor! Which, coincidentally, is what you did last week when you asked me to date someone!”

Swatting Tooru’s hand away as he poked at him, Takeru muttered something under his breath before shaking his head slowly.

“Yeah, but the sugar baby thing was just a joke.”

“You told Kuroo-chan!”

“Yeah okay but still. You were supposed to try finding someone real. I mean, you were _happy_ with Ushijima, so why-“

“No. Don’t. _Even_.” Tooru had grabbed his arm to interrupt him, clenching the bicep in warning as he glared with all the venom he could muster up. “I’m not going to find someone real, so give it up, okay? Just drop it.”

Since Takeru looked like he was about to do the opposite, Tooru shook him around a bit.

“I’m fine! I don’t need a boyfriend alright? I’ll admit it might be fun to hang out with someone who actually has the time to see me regularly and _doesn’t_ try to dictate my life but that doesn’t mean any romance will be happening. Understood?”

As much as it seemed to pain him, Takeru gave a slow nod and carefully removed Tooru’s hands from his arms.

“Your life, I get it. But if Iwaizumi figures it out I’m telling him you blackmailed me.”

“Yeah yeah, if he finds out I’m dead anyway.”

Sending Takeru a smile much brighter than he felt, he bit back the little voice in the back of his head that told him he was making things very complicated for himself.

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

**Shittykawa emergency stuff – group chat**

 

**21:02**

**Takeru-chan:** _guys_

_Takeru-chan changed the group name to This Is Not A Drill_

**Takeru-chan:** _listen_

**Takeru-chan:** _i’ve been promoted_

**Makki:** _i’m listening_

**Takeru-chan:** _uncle told me about a certain rumored Suga-chan_

**Makki:** _ok i’m listening for real now_

**Takeru-chan:** _i’m number one on his friend list now_

**Takeru-chan:** _anyway you won’t believe it_

**Takeru-chan:** _but they went on a real date_

**Kuroo-chan:** _See? Nothing to worry about_

**Iwaizumi:** _Then why all the secrecy?_

**Takeru-chan:** _you know how he is, doesn’t like when people tell him what to do_

**Takeru-chan:** _maybe he’s just doing it to get us off his back but at least he’s trying for real_

**Mattsun:** _so how old is he_

**Makki:** _is he in high school or sth_

**Iwaizumi:** _He better not be_

**Takeru-chan:** _dunno_

**Kuroo-chan:** _chill he’s 22_

**Makki:** _well why didn’t you tell us that before????_

**Takeru-chan:** _ANYWAY_

**Takeru-chan:** _he said he’s just gonna try it out and it’s very casual so he won’t answer any messages_

**Makki:** _but when will we meet him_

**Takeru-chan:** _apparently they’re having dinner with Sawamurax2 tomorrow?_

**Makki:** _unfuckingbelievable_

**Iwaizumi:** _Agreed_

**Makki:** _!!!!_

**Kuroo-chan:** _……_

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

Suga took a deep breath, then rang the doorbell and took a step back. It wasn’t the first time he’d been to Daichi and Tetsurou’s apartment, but the setting would be slightly different tonight. At least, he didn’t _think_ they were going to suggest a foursome. It was an interesting thought but maybe a little awkward. Hot, but awkward. Soon enough he could hear steps from inside, and then Daichi opened the door with a neutral expression that quickly morphed into a smile.

“Suga, come on in.”

“Hey,” he grinned back, as always enjoying the slight blush erupting across Daichi’s nose when he leaned closer to kiss his cheek. “Oikawa is running a little late.”

“Yeah, he texted earlier. How was your day?”

“Always so polite,” Suga snickered, toeing off his shoes and skipping towards the kitchen. “I mostly slept, so nothing exciting.”

“Hey Suga, looking good,” Tetsurou greeted him as he entered, holding an arm out for a quick hug.

“You two as well, what’s the special occasion?” He made sure to bat his eyelashes cutely, laughing when Tetsurou flicked his cheek.

“I _would_ say we’re dressed to impress but we’re supposed to be nothing more than friends now.”

“Ah, yes. I suppose Oikawa wouldn’t be too happy if he found us in some incriminating position.”

Daichi coughed, and Suga moved a couple magazines from one of the counters before taking a seat on it, allowing him to dangle his feet as he watched Tetsurou cook.

“Unless of course,” he added as an afterthought, “you’d like me to cancel with him and keep me all to yourselves.”

“Suga, please.”

“Yeah, you’re giving my poor husband a boner.”

“That is _not_ what I meant, Tetsu!”

Tetsurou tugged at Daichi’s ear, teasing him with waggling eyebrows before pulling him in to kiss his nose. Suga always wondered if the sweet gesture was something special to them, or if Tetsurou just found it too much trouble to bend down and reach his mouth.

“Aww, you two are so cute,” he cooed, biting his lip when Tetsurou took that as his cue to pretty much attack Daichi with more adorable little smooches.

He hadn’t been lying when he told Oikawa he could see himself having something like this in the (far) future. And it was nice to know that he’d been able to give a new spark to their sex life, because Suga firmly believed that all couples who wanted to have sex together deserved to have _good_ sex. Even if he just made it up he still believed in it.

“Let me get you something to drink,” Daichi mumbled once he’d escaped, but Suga could see the pleased little tilt to his mouth.

He took three champagne glasses from the fridge, all filled with pale green liquid and decorated with sugar along the rim. One had a rubber band tied around the stem, and that one was handed to Suga.

“Non-alcoholic for the working man,” Daichi explained, and Suga slid his fingers along Daichi’s before accepting it, just because he could.

“And here I thought I could get drunk and call in sick!” he joked, lifting the glass in a toast towards the slightly flustered man before taking a sip. “Wait, shouldn’t we wait for Oikawa?”

“It’s his punishment for being late, no toasting to his new boyfriend,” Tetsurou grinned, grabbing a glass for himself and downing half of it in one go.

“Hardly a boyfriend,” Suga grimaced, kicking his feet back and forth a couple times. “Anyway, what’s for dinner?”

They passed the minutes waiting for Oikawa with small talk, only flirting a _little_ bit. It was kind of hard to stop when he was used to it, and it didn’t help that they both enjoyed it. Well, a little harmless fun before he became a taken man couldn’t hurt, right? Tetsurou was in the middle of a story about a near explosion in his chemistry lab when the doorbell chimed, and Suga immediately slid down to the floor.

“I’ll get it,” he told them, jogging towards the door and frowning at the way his heart sped up.

Was he nervous? He was pretty sure he had this in the bag after their dinner, but it was true that they hadn’t even started their trial week yet. Shaking the feeling off, he opened the door and stared up at Oikawa, who blinked down at him in surprise.

“Did you get put on door duty, Suga-chan?” he teased, but Suga ignored his dimpled cheeks in order to scan the rest of him.

_Nice_ , he thought, eyeing the snug fit of the light-beige chinos and the short-sleeved mint-green dress shirt tucked into them.

“Suga-chan?”

“You dress up nicely,” he said appreciatively, unable to stop himself from patting Oikawa’s stomach (abs), fingertips running down to the belt holding the ensemble in place.

_Very nice_ , he thought again, taking a step closer and tilting his head up. There was only about ten centimetres of difference in height, but Suga used it to his advantage. Blinking owlishly at him for a few seconds, Oikawa hesitated before leaning down and brushing their lips together.

It felt good, and Suga would have gone for more if Oikawa hadn’t straightened up with a small cough, pushing him a step back again. Smiling through the slight tingle on his lips, Suga dropped his hands and allowed Oikawa inside.

“You look, um, you look nice, too,” Oikawa forced out, eyes darting to the sides in a way that made Suga force down a laugh.

Apparently, Oikawa had noticed how great his legs looked in the dress he wore. It felt like success, and he busied himself with smoothing down the pleated skirt that barely passed mid-thigh, the top piece like an embroidered partly see-through t-shirt. He knew he looked good, had deliberately chosen an outfit like this, all for the purpose of… well. It wasn’t a crime to want to look good, was it?

“I have a friend who’s really into fashion, she picked it out for me,” he explained as if Oikawa had asked, tugging lightly at the dark-blue material before turning on his heel and throwing an innocent smile over his shoulder as he walked back.

The sharp intake of breath was music to his ears, possibly called forth by the fact that his back was mostly bare, the dress buttoned at the neck but then leaving very little to the imagination before connecting again just below his waist. He’d put decorative little body stickers shaped like stars along the right side of his spine, a small cluster of them on his shoulder blade. The result was that Oikawa’s eyes took a nice little trip from his neck to his knees, leaving him feeling slightly warmer than planned.

Oh, and he was wearing the alien print socks, but he supposed Oikawa would notice _that_ later.

“He’s here,” he said as he came back to the kitchen, stating the obvious with a proud little smile.

“But is he alive?” Daichi asked, raising an amused eyebrow. “You look like you just killed a man by walking past him.”

“Well,” Suga hummed, smiling pointedly as he reclaimed his seat on the counter, “you would know.”

Tetsurou laughed in delight as Daichi promptly burned red, no doubt recalling the first time they met.

“At least he’s properly dressed today,” Tetsurou said, rubbing his husband’s shoulder. “I almost feel sorry for Oikawa.”

“Who feels sorry for me?” Oikawa joined them with a frown on his face, taking care not to look at Suga as he hugged his friends and received no reply.

Drinks were handed out and refilled, and Suga smiled into his glass when he caught Oikawa slipping up and glancing over at his thighs. If he’d been a little braver (and a little more sure of their relationship) he would have crossed the small kitchen and attached himself to his side like a leech (but a cute one). As it was, he felt content to stay in his spot and dangle his legs now and then, enjoying the light conversation and banter flowing between the four of them.  

It didn’t take long for the food to get ready, Tetsurou ushering him and Oikawa towards the combined dining area/living room so that he and Daichi could carry the food over in peace.

“Aah, I’m really hungry,” Suga sighed as he pulled a chair out to sit down, Oikawa choosing the one opposite of him. “Tetsurou-san is such a good cook.”

Oikawa looked surprised, hiding it by fiddling with his chair.

“So you’ve… eaten with them a lot?”

Unable to help a grin, Suga propped his cheek in one palm and gave Oikawa a teasing look.

“Are you trying to subtly ask how many times I’ve slept with them?” Cue a coughing Oikawa, but there was something resembling amusement dancing around his eyes too. “Not that many times, really, but they made dinner twice.”

“Kuroo-chan likes feeding people,” Oikawa nodded, playing with his napkin now. “I’m afraid I’m not as good as him.”

“That’s alright, I can live with take-out and restaurant dinners.”

“If it’s fancy, right?” Oikawa’s dimples were showing as he joked, and Suga poked his foot underneath the table.

“I deserve fancy,” he joked back, letting his foot linger on Oikawa’s for longer than necessary, making sure to catch his eye as well.

“You’ll become spoiled,” Oikawa said with a small pout but was quick to look away again, moving his foot out of Suga’s reach. “Ah, there’s the food.”

“So enthusiastic, please cheer a little more,” Tetsurou said with a roll of his eyes, but he was smiling as he placed the large plate of grilled mackerel in the middle of the table. “Making perfect mackerel isn’t something just anyone can do!”

“ _I’m_ very impressed,” Suga smiled, Tetsurou winking at him before heading towards the kitchen again.

“ _I’m_ very impressed,” Oikawa mocked him, and Suga was startled at the immature look on his face before it morphed into a pout. “Do you sweet-talk everyone like this?”

Aiming a kick to Oikawa’s shin, Suga smiled pleasantly at him.

“I only give praise where praise is due,” he said innocently, trying not to wince when Oikawa kicked him back. “And, I personally believe that Tetsurou-san is very gifted in the kitchen.”

His smile turned less innocent, especially when Oikawa bit his lips but refused to give up, and their kicking became a wrestling match instead.

“Oho, what’s this?” Tetsurou asked as he returned, carrying four small bowls in his arms and followed by Daichi. “Keep it in the bedroom you two.”

“We were discussing the kitchen, really,” Suga chirped, but straightened up in his seat even as Daichi choked on air and Tetsurou blushed faintly.

“Suga-chan, you’re terrible,” Oikawa groaned, slumping down his seat with an accusing look towards his friends. “I did _not_ need that image in my brain!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Daichi said modestly, carefully lowering a baking dish to the table.

“Alright,” Tetsurou started after clearing his throat, placing one bowl by each of their plates. “We’ve got grilled mackerel, roasted sweet potatoes for our _sweet_ guest, with a side of kinpira gobo.”

Suga hid his mouth behind one hand, laughing at Tetsurou’s attempt at chastising him that was completely ruined by the evil little grin he sent towards Oikawa.

“Sounds really great,” he said, not needing to fake any enthusiasm since his mouth was already watering.

“You know what else sounds great?” Tetsurou asked, sitting down with a dramatic flair. “Dessert.”

“Mm, perfect,” Suga sighed, feeling his stomach grumble at the thought. “I woke up so late I didn’t really eat much.”

“Here, let me,” Daichi said from his seat next to him, taking his plate and serving him a large portion.

“Thank you!” As Suga accepted the plate he automatically kissed Daichi’s cheek to show his gratitude, freezing half a second later. “I, um…”

He glanced at Oikawa, who was staring at him with wide eyes at first, but then his mouth twitched before he buried his head in his arms, shoulders shaking from laughter.

“I’m sorry!” Suga didn’t know what to say, flustered that he’d forgotten himself and kissed another man in front of his (potential?) sugar dad, because somehow it felt like it was the wrong thing to do.

At least he _thought_ it was a wrong thing to do, but Oikawa was still laughing as the rest of them watched, and Suga felt his face grow hotter with every passing second as he stared down at his plate. When Oikawa finally raised his head again, Suga held his breath and peeked up at him.

“You,” Oikawa snorted, wiping at his eyes. “You’ve really got them wrapped around your little finger, huh? Lucky that I’m not actually your boyfriend!”

“I’m sure Suga didn’t mean anything bad by it,” Daichi said in his most reassuring tone of voice, which promptly sent Tetsurou into a fit of laughter.

“No, Oikawa’s right,” Tetsurou forced out between laughs, “and don’t worry he’ll get you too soon enough!”

“Ha! I have much more willpower than you two,” Oikawa shot back, crossing his arms and jumping violently three seconds later when Suga’s foot ran up his leg.

“You were saying?” Suga asked sweetly, pretending he’d stopped blushing.

“Oh, oho ho my friend,” Tetsurou said, clapping Oikawa’s back. “You’re in for it. I am definitely going to look forward to this. Suga _please_ keep me updated.”

Tucking a few strands of hair behind one ear and making sure to flutter his eyelashes unabashedly at Oikawa, Suga licked his lower lip before answering.

“I’ll do my best, Tetsurou-san.”

The absolutely horrified look on Oikawa’s face was definitely worth it, though he could hear Daichi sigh next to him.

“Why don’t we try eating before the food gets cold?” he asked pointedly, reaching to scoop up some potatoes onto his plate.

“Someone’s in a bad mood,” Oikawa threw at him, apparently over his horror for now. “Jealous I get to see Suga-chan several days a week and you don’t?”

Daichi sent Oikawa a _look_ , and Suga almost felt shivers down his spine – but this was neither the time nor place to imagine that look pinning him down in bed.

“Please don’t give him ideas,” Tetsurou drawled, but his eyes were narrowed as he cut a piece of fish. “Sometimes I worry he’ll grab Suga and elope.”

 “Tetsu, I wouldn’t do that.”

Sensing the slight tension Suga had also noticed the last time they met up, he was quick to pat Daichi’s arm a few times with a disarming smile.

“Come on, Tetsurou-san. If I was going to elope with someone, it would definitely be someone like Oikawa.”

“ _Someone_ like me?”

“Well you know, someone with enough money to satisfy me for life!”

“Still, what do you mean _someone_.”

“What’s this, _someone’s_ getting territorial,” Tetsurou teased, Oikawa’s pout looking only half-fake.

“Obviously I’m the perfect choice for eloping,” Oikawa argued, “and I’m too unique and flawless to be compared to other people!”

“Then, will you elope with me?” Suga had put both elbows on the table, propping his chin up with hands closed into fists. “Travel the world, just you and me, making sweet love every night in hotel rooms or airplanes or on beaches or-“

Daichi placed a hand over his mouth, doing that crooked little smile that Suga liked.

“I’m pretty sure he’ll start missing his job, workaholic as he is.”

“I’m _not_ a workaholic!” Oikawa protested, but when both Tetsurou and Daichi raised their eyebrows at him he grabbed his glass and drank most of it in one go. “Fine I’m a _little_ workaholic, but that’s just because I’m so important, like how would they survive without me? I can’t risk it.”

“What a shame,” Suga sighed, but the tension dropped and dinner proceeded smoothly after that.

Once they had finished eating, Tetsurou suggested they have dessert sitting on the sofa instead, and Suga eagerly hopped over to take a seat. It was an L-shaped, dangerously soft thing, and he sank into the corner with a pleased little sigh. It was better than Oikawa’s couch for sure, though he had to admit that the Sawamura apartment lacked the silly charm that Oikawa’s had.

Speaking of, Oikawa came over to sit next to him, not close enough to touch but suited for comfortable conversation.

“Hey,” Suga said quietly, resting his cheek against the soft fabric of the couch and watching Oikawa from an angle.

“Hey yourself,” Oikawa said, tucking his feet underneath his body and turning towards him. “Having fun?”

“Such a considerate sugar dad,” he teased, making himself more comfortable and taking care to let his skirt ride up just that little bit needed for Oikawa’s eyes to take a detour. “I’m truly spoiled.”

“I haven’t even paid you yet,” Oikawa snorted, fiddling with a button on his shirt. “Though I have a feeling those two will never forgive me if I don’t treat you exceptionally well.”

“Mm, well,” Suga hummed, scooting a little closer to draw patterns over Oikawa’s knee, “I’m not really worried about it…”

He might have said more, but Oikawa grabbed a hold of his wrist and moved his hand, holding it between them. The touch was gentle; however, his chocolate brown eyes were troubled as he seemed to struggle for words. Just when he opened his mouth to speak they were interrupted by Tetsurou, calling from the kitchen to ask whether they wanted tea or coffee or another drink.

“I’ll have tea!” Oikawa called back, and Tetsurou stuck his head out to give him a suspicious look.

“Are you sure? I was just asking that for formalities, I thought you might stay and get drunk with us after Suga has to go work.”

“Can’t stay, sorry.” Oikawa’s smile was tight-lipped as he waved off Tetsurou’s concern. “I really can’t be hungover tomorrow.”

“Alright, if you say so. Suga?”

“Coffee, please. This couch is too comfortable, I might fall asleep!”

Satisfied with that Tetsurou’s head disappeared again, and Suga nervously bit his lip because Oikawa _still_ held his wrist in that light grip of his. He seemed lost in thought, staring at the spot Tetsurou had disappeared from, a slight frown and tired look that Suga hadn’t seen before.

“Is everything okay?” he asked tentatively, and Oikawa’s head whipped towards him.

“Oh. Yes. I’m just a bit… tired.” He let go of Suga’s hand, flexing his fingers a little. “I’ve had a rough couple of days at work, that’s all.”

 “Want me to kiss it better?”

Rather than the reaction Suga had expected, Oikawa heaved a tired sigh and ran a hand through his hair, still with that frown on his face.

“We can talk about it later,” he said, noticing Suga’s concern.

“Oh, okay.” Suga didn’t know what to think, really, but decided there was no point in pushing it. Oikawa did look tired at the moment, leaning back against the couch with his hair sticking out places. “Ah, your hair got messy…”

“Where?”

Oikawa started patting it down but kept missing one stubborn lock. Making sure he didn’t move too close again, Suga reached out to fix it for him.

“There,” he said, surprised at just how silky his hair had felt.

Oikawa held his gaze then, searching for who knows what. It made Suga feel exposed, like that time at the train station. He couldn’t help but think that Oikawa saw right through him, picking at his layers until he knew _everything_.

“What?” he asked, voice low enough that it might have been a whisper.

 “You don’t need to worry so much, you know,” Oikawa said, which was _definitely_ not what Suga expected to hear.

“ _What?_ ”

“I mean, the trial week is mostly for your benefit, anyway. My friends and family already know so it’s not like I’m planning on not accepting the deal. So, you know, you don’t have to try and seduce me. You shouldn’t give your kisses away so easily, Suga-chan~”

Dumbfounded, Suga stared at Oikawa’s silly little smile that didn’t feel entirely genuine. _Was_ he trying to seduce him? Well, yeah, probably. Was it a problem? Not to Suga it wasn’t.

“Do you think I hate kissing you?” he asked, tone cold and expression hard. “Do you think I’m _forcing_ myself, and you’re being considerate saying I don’t _need_ to?”

“I…” Oikawa seemed at a loss for words, squirming uncomfortably in his seat. “I just meant you don’t have to do it as part of the deal or something.”

Narrowing his eyes, Suga delivered a harsh poke to Oikawa’s ribs, satisfied when he winced.

“Do you dislike it?”

“That’s not really-“

Suga sat up on his knees, placing one hand over Oikawa’s collarbone and the other on the sofa behind his neck. Close enough to feel his breath warm against his mouth, Suga slid his fingers up Oikawa’s neck and along his jaw, holding his chin between thumb and index finger.

“We are definitely talking about this later,” he murmured, taking the time to observe the details of Oikawa’s face. Those long eyelashes and neat eyebrows, and they very, very light crow’s feet by the corners of his eyes. “What’s the point of a relationship like this if we can’t even enjoy that we’re attracted to each other?”

Closing his eyes and swallowing, Oikawa took a hold of his forearms and gently but firmly moved him back to his seat.

“As attractive as you are, Suga-chan,” he started, opening his eyes again to stare at a point somewhere above Suga’s shoulder, “I didn’t accept your offer because I want to have sex with you.”

“But you _can_ ,” Suga disagreed. “Have sex with me, I mean.”

“Yes but I’m not _going_ to,” Oikawa hissed back, and Suga didn’t have time to ask him why the hell _not_ because Tetsurou and Daichi returned with the dessert.

Suga perked up at the sight of anmitsu and green tea ice cream, eagerly tasting it but making sure to send Oikawa a dirty look now and then. The looks he got in return were equally annoyed, and of course Tetsurou picked up on it since he had a good view of them from his seat in an armchair.

“Did something happen?” he asked, watching them with calculating eyes.

“Nothing,” Oikawa was quick to answer, pointing towards Tetsurou with his spoon. “So you can wipe that look off your face! What are you, his parents?”

“You’ve been acting off all week, Oikawa,” Daichi said with a sigh, setting his bowl down to cross his arms. “I was surprised enough that you seemed interested in Suga last Monday, but aren’t you overreacting a little? So what if your sister sent you some dating profiles.”

“It’s not _so what_ , Daichi! You don’t know how she gets!”

“We’re not saying it’s a bad idea to fake-date Suga, but are you really going to be able to keep it up?”

It was Tetsurou that asked, and Suga felt torn between pointing out that he was, in fact, still _there,_ and simply listening. Oikawa hadn’t mentioned any fake-dating, though he’d figured he wouldn’t tell his friends the truth.

“You say that as if I’d let them meet him,” Oikawa countered with, huffing before shoveling ice cream into his mouth.

“They’ll want to,” Daichi said, voice laced with concern.

“Well you’re not _my_ parents either, you know,” Oikawa muttered dejectedly. “If they can’t keep their noses out of my life I’ll just have to make sure they think they’re getting what they want.”

Unsure of what to think, Suga held his breath as he waited for the conversation to continue. When everyone just sat staring at each other with troubled looks, he set his bowl aside and clapped his hands once.

“This isn’t a funeral, you know!” he told them, smiling brightly. “Unless we’re talking about burying Oikawa’s super depressing attitude because then I’ll go get a shovel right now.”

“Suga-chan, that’s not very nice.”

Jumping up from his seat and holding out a hand, Suga allowed his bright smile to slip into something a tad more sinister.

“Why don’t we have a little chat in the kitchen, hm?” When Oikawa seemed reluctant to get up, Suga grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up, steadying him when he almost fell over. “Sorry Daichi-san, Tetsurou-san, I’ll make this quick.”

Dragging a flailing and whining Oikawa behind him, Suga tried to keep his temper down. He didn’t get angry much, but he had a tendency to start shouting when he did and that didn’t seem very productive right now.

“Alright,” he said, keeping his voice honeyed and pleasant even as he shoved Oikawa against the cupboards by the window. “Time for that little talk.”

“Is this really the right time?” Oikawa asked reluctantly, eyeing him in slight worry.

“So,” Suga started, ignoring the question. “It’s like, what, you don’t want to date anyone and your family and friends are nagging you to? Maybe you should try telling them clearly how you feel.”

Surprisingly, the look on Oikawa’s face turned sour.

“Not happening. I told them I’m over it, so it’s my own fault really.”

“Hmm, your unrequited love? I see.”

“How did you-?” Eyes wide, Oikawa stared at him as he sighed lightly.

“You know, I can’t relate to that because it’s not like I’ve ever been rejected or anything, but if you’re going to get a sugar baby just so people will stop suggesting dates for you, doesn’t it make sense to make the most of it? It’s not like you’ll fall in love with me anyway, just from having sex.”

When Oikawa stayed silent, Suga fixed his shirt for him since he’d messed it up while dragging him, thinking over his next words carefully. Leaving his hands on Oikawa’s stomach, feeling his quickened breaths, he couldn’t help but feel the irony of the situation. The way Terushima described it, counseling wasn’t exactly part of the job.

“It’s just for a few months, you know. Isn’t it fine to live a little? I’m sure your friends will notice if you’re not enjoying my company as much as you should.”

“Suga-chan…” Oikawa sounded torn, gnawing on his lower lip as he raised his hands to place them above Suga’s. “It can’t be _that_ important to you to sleep with me. Even if I’m irresistible.”

Letting out a laugh and kicking Oikawa’s shin for good measure, Suga shook his head with a mischievous smile.

“I’m pretty confident I can make you give in, if I really wanted to. It might be a fun challenge, right?” When Oikawa groaned he laughed again. “Look, you’re the one paying me so of course we can just hang out and watch movies and stuff, but if I’m supposed to be distracting enough that everyone believes you’re _really_ over that guy, then I can’t be satisfied with a half-assed job.”

“Who says I’m looking for a distraction,” Oikawa pouted, but there was something in his eyes, a hint of a _please, if only you could distract me_ that made Suga’s chest ache.

“Well, whether you’re looking for one or not, you’ve just signed up for one! You asked me to be your star, didn’t you? I’ll shine so bright that everyone else fades!”

He slid his hands across Oikawa’s stomach to hold onto his hips instead, stepping in a little closer and craning his neck to keep eye contact. At least he’d managed to replace the troubled look with an amused one, Oikawa’s lips twitching with a repressed grin.

“So serious,” he teased, lifting one hand to ruffle Suga’s hair. “What if I want an alien, huh?”

“Then I’ll be the best damn alien you’ve ever seen,” he shot back, squeezing once with his hands. “Not just the alien you want, the alien you _need_.”

Oikawa’s hand lingered in his hair, and no objection was heard when Suga pressed a little closer, enough to feel the heat of Oikawa’s skin through their clothes. He wasn’t sure where this confidence came from, but he could feel it rush through his body like shivers of excitement, egged on by the dimples in Oikawa’s cheeks and the entertainment present in his eyes.

“You know, I think that’s the cutest thing anyone has ever said to me,” Oikawa mumbled, fingertips tracing the shell of his ear and _Suga wanted to be kissed so badly_.

What he got was lips brushing his temple before Oikawa pushed him back a step, his stomach doing a nervous flop at the feeling of warm breath across his skin.

“Fine then, I’m looking forward to finding out what you can do, Suga-chan!”

With that, Oikawa spun him around and grabbed his shoulders, walking him back into the living room. A little disoriented from the abrupt change, Suga couldn’t do much more than allow Oikawa to push him into his seat again, thrusting the bowl with half-eaten dessert into his hands.

“…my ice cream melted.”

“That’s because you didn’t talk fast enough, Suga-chan!”

“I can get more,” Tetsurou offered while Suga contemplated the pros and cons of throwing a spoonful of ice cream in Oikawa’s face.

“It’s fine,” he said instead, pretending he couldn’t see the pinched look of worry on Daichi’s face. “It still tastes good.”

“Suga-chan is too polite, I’ll have some more, Kuroo-chan!”

It was obvious that both Daichi and Tetsurou wondered what had happened back in the kitchen, but if Oikawa wasn’t sharing then neither was Suga. Honestly, just thinking about it made him want to run home and bury himself underneath every blanket he owned. He still felt a faint tingle around his temple, but when he glanced at Oikawa he seemed perfectly fine all of a sudden, striking up conversation with Daichi like the past ten minutes never happened.

The worst part was, hadn’t he declared some kind of war on Ushijima? The guy already had an advantage since he’d been up in space, while Suga hadn’t even been outside Japan… Still, he’d meant what he said. He didn’t want to go into this as some kind of scapegoat that was only there out of convenience, he had feelings and interests, too.

If he was going to watch sci-fi once a week, he damn better get some cuddles out of it as well.

Satisfied (but still trying to wrap his head around what happened) with his newfound determination, Suga scooted closer to Oikawa on the couch. If it bothered him when Suga later leaned his cheek against his shoulder, well, at least he didn’t show it.

He took it as a small victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy kurodai adopting both Suga and Oikawa, check. 
> 
> Anyway, looks like Oikawa is digging himself a nice little hole, but hopefully Suga can make it a fun place! I was going to make a dirty joke but then I chickened out. I still need to work on my space puns btw. Since there wasn't much this chapter, here's one to satisfy your needs, stolen directly from the internet: 
> 
> \--- What is a light year? The same as a regular year, but with less calories! ---
> 
> Now that we got that sorted out, I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next time, Suga will make evil plans and Oikawa will cry, probably. If you have a favorite side character, let me know so I can give them some more time to shine! 
> 
> As for the food, kinpiri gobo is a type of salad and anmitsu is a sweet dessert often served with fruit and/or ice cream (personally I think it tastes weird but oh well). 
> 
> (When will Suga get his kiss??? Dw I've read fics where they're at like chapter twenty-something and they still haven't properly kissed and suffered that pain. Actually, I've written fics like that. But this one won't be like those, promise!!)
> 
> ( ´艸｀) let's enjoy season three~


	4. Launched into orbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is not proud of himself. Suga gets what he wants. Iwaizumi realizes he's about to start suffering??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been like a million years, what can I say. I'm just happy I found my way back to this story and managed to update.
> 
> As always, a big thank you to Nora for listening to me rant about the chapter, and making sure it turned out better than originally. Also, to the anon on tumblr who missed this story. I hope the update is apology enough.
> 
> Important! The rating has been changed to explicit as of this chapter, the second scene is pure smut. It can be skipped if you want. There is alcohol involved, but not enough to impair their judgment (much). In real life, please be responsible with new (and old) partners!
> 
> I also changed the summary to fit the story better. I sincerely hope that the few of you who might still read the story enjoy this chapter!! 
> 
> +｡ﾟφ(ゝω・｀○)+｡ﾟ

Music pounded in Oikawa’s ears, heavy and seductive, and he was probably well on his way to a hangover tomorrow. He stirred his drink, resolutely _not_ looking down to the stage below. Not that Suga was currently dancing, but his memory lingered.

Oikawa was not proud of himself.

He still felt too warm, even after unbuttoning the top few buttons on his shirt and rolling up the cuffs. Suga was just – too much. The opening act hadn’t been so bad, but then most lights had turned off, leaving a circle of it following Suga as he walked along the stage like he was sin personified. He still had trouble breathing properly, and he wasn’t the only one.

However, Suga had managed to drag him to the one night a month that was exclusively for women, and he stood out like a sore thumb. The VIP lounge was full of them, but thankfully no one really paid him any attention. They were all chatting happily with each other, or with the dancers as they walked around the tables.

There were three semi-levels with tables, ensuring that everyone could see the stage, but Oikawa had the best spot of them all.

Alone except for his glass and a pitcher of some sweet drink that didn’t taste like the amount of alcohol in it.

“At least _you_ won’t judge me,” he mumbled to the glass in his hand before downing the liquid inside.

And well, while it didn’t judge him it did try to kill him, because Suga chose that moment to enter the lounge in all his glory, and Oikawa almost choked to death. Of course Suga noticed, looking concerned for all of three seconds before winking at him with a smug little grin, sashaying between tables and greeting other guests, no longer in a dress but rather tight shorts and a loose tank top. Most of them pushed money down his teeny tiny shorts; Suga had told him earlier that it was the only time they were allowed to touch.

Put in perspective, Oikawa supposed that it made sense for Suga to not believe him when he rejected his advances. The guy’s _job_ was to make people feel attracted to him, and so far he seemed to have a 100 % success rate.

Coughing a final time, Oikawa decided to stop drinking for the night. There were still a couple hours until they closed, and while Suga had told him that sleeping on the table was perfectly acceptable, Oikawa didn’t think he could live with himself if he did. He didn’t realize he’d been staring at Suga’s ass until a sudden explosion of music announced another show starting, spotlights moving haphazardly until he had to blink his eyes against the white dancing in his vision.

Maybe it was the light, maybe he was just getting too drunk, either way things looked a little hazy as the club’s host walked up on stage to let everyone know that someone named ‘Teru-kun’ was about to start his solo performance. Figuring it was safer than watching Suga, he leaned against the railing and kept his back against the compelling man, who was now apparently his-

He didn’t even want to think the words.

It still made him think of Suga’s thighs, smooth skin disappearing up his skirt, and once his thoughts went there it was so hard to ignore them. And Suga _must_ have chosen that dress deliberately because fuck, it made him look amazing. And those stars? Yeah, Tooru was screwed already.

Down on the stage, a tall young man walked out wearing only combat boots and camouflage jean shorts. Tooru tried to concentrate on him, eyeing the long lines of his body and the tongue piercing that could be glimpsed as he spoke to excite the crowd. Not that he really needed to _talk_ , he was receiving enough cheers and clapping just by stepping out. Teru-kun ran his hands through dyed blond hair, the shaved part of his undercut dark in what was possibly his natural hair color.

“Like what you see?”

Tooru jumped high, almost spilling out his drink. He whipped his head around, facing an impishly grinning Suga who showed zero remorse for breathing into his ear.

“Maybe,” he muttered, if only to get Suga back.

Truthfully, that Teru-kun had nothing on Suga’s deep brown eyes, the softness of his body, moonlight hair twinkling in the strobe lights.

“Mean,” Suga mock pouted, shooing at him to lean back in the chair. “Mind if I watch with you?”

The not so innocent flutter of lashes he added to his words went straight to Tooru’s groin, and he swallowed against a panicked _yes, actually I do mind_ as Suga plopped down in his lap.

“Hmm, the view really is good from here,” Suga observed, like he wasn’t adjusting himself a little unnecessarily much over Tooru’s thighs.

It was so, _so_ difficult to not look at the way those smooth legs flexed over his, Suga’s warmth seeping through his pants.

It didn’t help that Suga was squirming around to pull all the crispy yen he’d been given from out of his shorts, placing them on the table in a heap next to Tooru’s glass.

Completely shameless, and completely and utterly desirable.

“Should you really be sitting with me?” Tooru managed to choke out, his arms falling limp at his sides because what was he supposed to do with them?

Oh, asking was such a bad idea, because Suga finished with the bills and turned around, lacing his fingers behind Tooru’s neck and stroking thumbs along his jaw.

“Would you like me to move?” he purred, biting his lips around a knowing smile.

Tooru’s heart sank in his chest. Suga had, apparently (unsurprisingly), taken it to heart when Tooru told him that he was looking forward to finding out what he could do. Because, well. All Suga was doing at the moment was sitting on his lap, ass pressing down on Tooru’s thigh, hot breath washing over his mouth, and it was almost impossible to form coherent sentences. Never mind forming coherent _thoughts_.

“I, uh,” he started intelligibly, fingers nervously flexing, twitching against the instinct to come up and dig into Suga’s hips.

“Let’s just watch the show,” Suga told him brightly, tilting his head towards the stage. “Teru knows what he’s doing.”

Still, Tooru couldn’t tear his eyes from Suga’s face, lips parted around shallow breaths as Suga’s evil fingers started kneading into the tension of his neck. Unable to resist the small shudder travelling down his spine, he finally gave up and placed his arms loosely around Suga’s body, hands clasped instead of touching him.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into coming here,” he sighed, immediately blinded by Suga’s proud smile.

“You’re welcome!” he chirped, then turned Tooru’s head towards the stage and brought his lips against his ear again, brushing over the shell of it and eliciting another shiver. “I take my job _very_ seriously.”

Wow. Was Tooru getting hard? It was definitely a possibility. Trying to discreetly adjust his position in the chair, he awkwardly cleared his throat, well aware of the fact that they weren’t alone.

Twenty-year-old Tooru would have loved the attention, would have relished in it, would have teased the edges of Suga’s shorts and tickled him until he giggled.

Forty-year-old Tooru found himself engaged in a war between the absolute thrill of Suga flush against him, no doubt backed up by alcohol, and the mortification of feeling so powerless underneath Suga’s touch.

He tried, _again_ , to focus on the performance on stage; Teru was dancing to a fast-paced song, lyrics leaving very little to the imagination. It was a confident - blatant almost - display of flexibility.

Tooru wasn’t sure he would survive Suga’s solo performance.

“What, no comment?” Suga laughed into his ear, tugging at the opposite earlobe with his fingers. “I thought you’d put up more of a fight.”

“ _Suga-chan_ ,” he whined, “you’re terrible.”

“You get what you pay for,” Suga sang at him, leaning back to see his face.

Tooru made sure to pout visibly.

“I don’t remember paying you to be mean.”

“Aww, want me to kiss it better?”

He promptly turned his head back to the stage. It didn’t help though, because Suga latched his arms around his neck and gave his cheek a loud smooch.

“Suga-chan!”

Laughing hard enough for his shoulders to shake, Suga patted his cheek and started laughing even harder when Tooru tried to swat him away. Despite all his outward reluctance, Tooru’s heart was pounding in his chest. When was the last time that happened? He couldn’t remember.

“I think you need another drink,” Suga told him, eyes sparkling, and he was just so _pretty_.

“Or ten,” he mumbled, glaring at Suga when he poked his nose and stood up, lips curled at the corners.

“That can be arranged,” he said, patting down his flimsy tank top. “A drink or ten coming right up!”

Suga turned and headed for the bar, leaving Oikawa with his half-finished drink, a pile of money, and the distinct feeling that something was missing.

He refused to admit it was Suga’s warmth against him, chalking it up to the fading music leaving his ears ringing as Teru got off the stage. He was replaced with the announcer, a woman now wearing a zebra-striped body suit that hurt Tooru’s eyes.

“Ladies!” she called out, too loud in the almost silence. “Are you enjoying yourselves so far?”

There was clapping, a few cheers, all politely dying out as the announcer held up a hand.

“I know you’ve been waiting for this, and these two have planned something special just for you tonight! Make sure you pay close attention!”

That was all the introduction she gave, and Oikawa figured that there must be a show program available because no one else seemed confused by the lack of names. Leaning his chin in one hand, he raised an eyebrow when two almost identical guys came out on stage, both wearing matching leather ensembles.

He remembered Suga had mentioned something about twins on their way to the club, even though he still couldn’t remember how, exactly, he ended up joining Suga. They’d been walking towards the nearest station, Suga’s hand in his, some kind of silly banter starting that eventually ended up with Tooru entering a classy strip club.

If Iwaizumi could see him now…

Actually, Tooru didn’t want to think about that. He wasn’t too impressed by the leather twins, seemingly the only one judging by the screams and general excitement of the crowd, instead settling for finishing his drink. It wasn’t long before Suga returned (a blessing and a curse), handing him a ridiculously tall glass with something rainbow colored inside.

“This one’s my favorite,” Suga told him, leaning his hip against the table and certainly not being distracting. “Ten drinks in one!”

Tooru pursed his lips, glancing at the drink. It was so difficult to not look at the slip of skin between Suga’s shorts and top, revealing a hipbone that Tooru could easily imagine himself tonguing.

Too easily.

Seriously, stop.

“Here, give me your hand,” Suga said, and Tooru followed the order before thinking it through.

When Suga put his hand over the very same hipbone he’d been secretly pining over, Tooru all but jumped in shock.

“You can touch,” Suga said, an innocent smile playing on his face. “Special service for a handsome man like you.”

He finished it off with a wink and Tooru. Just. _Died_.

Suga’s skin was very soft and very smooth, Tooru’s palm flat against it. It moved just a little when Suga breathed, and Tooru swallowed hard because when he tried to remove it, Suga’s hand pressed back firmly.

“Suga-chan,” he started, voice just this side of hoarse.

“Yes?”

“You’re laughing at me.”

“Me? Laughing?”

When Tooru looked up at his face, Suga couldn’t hide the mirth in his eyes.

“Okay, maybe a little,” Suga relented, using his other hand to comb through Tooru’s hair, pushing a few unruly strands behind an ear. “But I like it when you touch me. You have nice hands.”

Heat crept up Tooru’s neck, filled his face with red until he had to cough and look away. He really shouldn’t be that affected by a simple compliment, but somehow, coming from Suga, it didn’t feel simple at all. It felt layered with all kinds of promises from before.

_It’s not like you’ll fall in love with me just from having sex._

But Tooru thinks _I might_ , and he’s only known Suga a mere couple of days.

He really needs that drink now.

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

Suga couldn’t help but laugh, pushing a stumbling Oikawa through the doorway to his apartment. The man wasn’t _too_ gone, but he was definitely having trouble walking in a straight line. _There is nothing_ straight _about me, Suga-chan!_ he’d said earlier when Suga pointed it out, which, to be fair, was pretty accurate.

“Need some help?” he asked when Oikawa tried to toe off his shoes, mostly just succeeding in scuffing the heels of them.

Surprisingly, Oikawa straightened up and gave him a contemplative look, eyes narrowed and finger rubbing his lower lip. Suga had been drinking a bit too, once the show closed, but it certainly wasn’t alcohol that rushed to his head at the weight of Oikawa’s gaze. Was he finally coming around? It almost felt too easy, but Suga wasn’t going to ignore good things coming his way.

“Are you offering to undress me, Suga-chan?” Oikawa drawled, lashes fluttering coyly at him. “Always so eager to get into my pants.”

“They’re very nice pants,” Suga countered, staying in his spot by the door just in case Oikawa was testing him or something.

“You know what’s nice?” Oikawa asked, eyes dropping to Suga’s bare legs, running up the length of them and continuing up over the hem of his dress. “You _not_ wearing pants.”

“You like that?”

Suga’s heart hammered in his chest, the first hints of arousal crawling up the insides of his thighs. It had been hard to not constantly search for Oikawa’s face while he performed, though his mind had definitely lingered on the man now slowly moving closer to him.

Oikawa stopped in front of him, one hand reaching for Suga’s thigh, fingertips tracing the curve of it.

“I liked the booty shorts,” Oikawa hummed, fingers tap dancing across Suga’s skin. “But this dress is better.”

“You can buy me more dresses,” Suga exhaled, leaning back against the door and lifting his leg to hook it around Oikawa’s waist. “I’ll wear anything you want.”

The way Oikawa’s brown eyes darkened sent a shudder down his spine, and he couldn’t help the smug grin splitting his lips as Oikawa’s hand smoothed up and down his bent thigh.

“Still,” Suga continued, grabbing Oikawa’s hand to hold his attention. “As the more sober one, I feel like I have to ask if you really want to do this. I mean, you told me several times you weren’t going to have sex with me.”

“That was sober me,” Oikawa scoffed, lifting Suga’s hand and brushing his nose along his wrist. “He’s an idiot.”

“And drunk you isn’t?”

Oikawa sucked in a breath, then released a short burst of laughter that brought out those lovely dimples in his cheeks.

“You have a lot of attitude, Suga-chan. It’s probably good for me.”

Then he leaned in, body pressing against Suga’s, the forming bulge in his thin pants obvious.

“Do I look like I don’t want it?” he murmured, the hand not held by Suga coming up to cup his ass. “I had to sit there and watch you dance and walk around like the little tease you are, and you think I can still show _restraint_?”

“So you _do_ want me,” Suga said, triumphant. He wiggled a bit, giving Oikawa better access to his ass and threading his fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. “Doesn’t mean you’ll agree in the morning.”

“Are you saying we can’t?” Oikawa whispered the words onto Suga’s lips, his breath sweet with fruity drinks. “It’s all I’ve been thinking about since dinner.”

Suga kissed the corner of his mouth, letting his leg slide down. He pressed their foreheads together, letting out a sigh when Oikawa’s other hand grabbed his hip, rubbing the bone through fabric.

“I’m saying I don’t want you to have any regrets.”

Oikawa was silent for a few seconds, then he lifted his hands and cupped Suga’s cheeks, making sure he was looking at him.

“Suga-chan. Listen. You’re twenty years too late for that. Now, are you going to fuck me or not?”

“What?” Suga couldn’t help the way the word left him through incredulous laughter, though it was quickly cut off as Oikawa kissed him.

At first it was hesitant, a brush of lips in contrast with Oikawa’s words as if he thought Suga would object. When all Suga did was release a small breath, Oikawa pushed him against the door, body caging him in and lips demanding attention. Eager to please, Suga opened his mouth and allowed Oikawa to lick into it, a moan slipping from his throat as he moved his hands to grip at the back of Oikawa’s shirt. He spread his legs wider, giving Oikawa space enough to grind against him, rushes of anticipation filling him. As attracted as he was to Oikawa, he hadn’t thought the other man would want him tonight already. Not that he was complaining, rather the opposite when he felt the hard bulge in Oikawa’s pants rub up against his lower belly.

“I can’t believe you make me want you this much,” Oikawa panted into his mouth, pupils dilated with arousal.

Suga ran his palms down the length of Oikawa’s spine, bunching up the hem of his shirt and slipping his fingertips into his pants.

“It’s probably good for you,” Suga told him, repeating his earlier words as he bucked his hips forwards.

Oikawa responded by lifting him up, fingers digging into the flesh of his thighs, mouth hurriedly searching for his again. When Suga wrapped his legs around Oikawa’s waist he couldn’t help the curl of his lips, heart fluttering inside his chest as Oikawa’s hands almost desperately ran over his skin. He somehow had the presence of mind to kick his shoes off, listening to them bounce against the floor.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you?” he murmured between kisses, biting Oikawa’s lower lip and relishing in the groan it elicited.

“Oh, we’ll get to that,” Oikawa promised, pushing off the wall and taking a few steps back as Suga clung to him. “I prefer the bed though.”

“I prefer staying _alive_ ,” Suga choked out, certain that Oikawa would trip and fall on the way.

Of course, he couldn’t deny the appeal in being carried, burying his face in Oikawa’s neck and mouthing at it until Oikawa swore at him to stop or they really _would_ die. Somehow they made it though, Oikawa kicking open the door to his bedroom and all but dropping Suga on the bed.

“You’re heavy,” he grunted, pulling his shoes off before climbing in after him, struggling to get rid of his shirt at the same time.

“Hit the gym you weak excuse of a man,” Suga teased, sitting up on his knees to help with unbuttoning the not so cooperative shirt. “Can’t even unbutton a shirt.”

“You did offer to undress me,” Oikawa muttered, shrugging out of it once the buttons were taken care of. “How about you actually do it.”

“What was that, Tooru?” Suga asked, voice a low hum in his throat as he grabbed him by the hem of his pants. “You want me to take it nice and slow? I can do that.”

Oikawa shuddered, tilting his head back when Suga bent down and closed his lips around a nipple, sucking lightly.

“God, I wouldn’t last if you did that.”

“Did what?” Suga asked innocently, dragging his nails down the lines of Oikawa’s stomach, popping the button on his pants. “You’ll have to specify.”

He circled the nipple with his tongue before sucking on it again, pulling Oikawa forwards and sliding his hands up and down his sides. Then he let go completely, pushing him back instead to lie down on the mattress.

“Well?” He went to straddle Oikawa’s legs, splaying his fingers over his stomach, enjoying how those brown eyes clouded over. “Is there something I could do for you, Tooru?”

Oikawa sucked in a breath, hands coming up to grip at Suga’s hips, twisting the fabric of his dress. He seemed to struggle with words, and Suga took the moment to appreciate his naked chest, rising and sinking rapidly underneath his hands.

“You could-“ Oikawa swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “You could let me take that dress off.”

“Oh?” Suga made sure to smile prettily at him, tugging at the skirt and taking note of how Oikawa’s hands twitched against his body. “I thought you liked my dress.”

Instead of answering, Oikawa pulled him down to kiss him again, lips working sloppily against his. He hummed into it when those slender hands cupped his ass, pushing at the dress and stroking down the back of his thighs. Adjusting so that he leaned on his elbows, Suga lowered his body until it covered Oikawa’s, feeling hot with need as Oikawa sucked on his tongue. Honestly, he didn’t care how they did this; as long as Oikawa touched him like he was the most desirable thing in the universe.

When Oikawa’s legs bent to press against the sides of his hips, Suga pushed himself up a little. There was only a small lamp lit on the windowsill, but the light was warm over Oikawa’s face in the dark of the night, his lips shining wet and beginning to swell.

“Mm, I like this look on you,” Suga said sweetly, tracing the thin line of his lower lip with a thumb. “I don’t know why you had to put up such a fight earlier.”

“Don’t make me think about it,” Oikawa muttered, squeezing his butt. “Also, are these panties?”

Smiling wide, Suga sat up the rest of the way and rubbed Oikawa’s knees for a moment. He felt heady with the rush of power, seeing the other man so aroused, the tent in his pants looking painful.

“Let’s get you out of these,” he said, pinching the beige fabric before running his hands along Oikawa’s thighs, thumbs tracing the outline of his cock. “And maybe if you’re good I’ll let you find out, hmm?”

He slowly pulled the zipper down, biting the inside of his cheek against a smile when Oikawa moaned and wriggled impatiently. Hooking his fingers into both pants and briefs, Suga dragged the fabric down Oikawa’s body, licking his lips when his cock bounced free.

Maybe at a later point he’d get to ride it, but for now he made sure to get Oikawa fully naked, appreciating the neatly trimmed pubic hair and flexing leg muscle.

“So you do hit the gym,” he said, slapping his upper thigh teasingly when Oikawa scowled at him.

“I like to think I’m in good shape,” the older man pouted back at him, then lifted his arms above his head and stretched, showing Suga just how confident he felt about his looks. “Well, what are you going to do about it?”

Sending a look up at the ceiling, thanking whatever was up there for the sin personified sprawled out underneath him, Suga grabbed the ends of his skirt and pulled the dress over his head. He could hear Oikawa’s sharp intake of breath as he threw the garment aside, caressing down his own chest and then playing with the elastics of his panties.

“I was thinking I’d take these off, maybe? But not just yet…”

Grabbing hold of Oikawa’s legs he spread them wide, caressing the expanse of skin and appreciating how Oikawa arched his back in need.

“Oh my, look at you, dripping precum already,” he praised, breath catching when Oikawa’s cheeks caught fire. “What a sight…”

He scooted closer, holding Oikawa’s hips down in firm warning not to move.

“Suga-chan, please just-“

The words got strangled in Oikawa’s throat as Suga leaned down and brushed his mouth along the hard length, smiling as it twitched from the attention. Soon after fingers twisted in his hair, urging him closer, and Suga obliged by parting his lips and sucking at the base. He was rewarded with a sharp tug to his hair and a garbled moan, Oikawa squirming just from that.

It made Suga’s head spin, wondering what other reactions he could draw out of the other man, how much he could make him beg for it, how wrecked he would become.

Slipping his tongue between his lips he licked a wet stripe up Oikawa’s cock until he reached the head, taking it into his mouth and tasting the salt. It was a good thing he had a firm grip on Oikawa’s hips because they desperately tried to rise and let Oikawa fuck into his mouth.

He pulled back, pleased with the annoyed whine escaping Oikawa’s open mouth.

“Lube?” he asked, running a nail carefully down Oikawa’s length, hiding a grin when the man almost shouted. “Tooru?”

Instead of a verbal reply, Oikawa merely waved towards the desk by the window, the other arm now slung over his eyes. Figuring he wouldn’t get a better reply than that, Suga moved off the bed and searched through the drawers sitting on the right side of the desk.

The first one contained notebooks and pens, the second assorted knick-knacks. Suga almost missed the bottle of clear liquid hiding amongst the mess, squinting at it. Not a brand he recognized.

“Condoms?” he asked instead, turning around when there was no reply to find Oikawa staring at the ceiling while mouthing something that looked like curses. “No?”

“I only sleep here if work gets too busy,” Oikawa said, frowning and rubbing his face. “Do you mind?”

“Mind what?”

Oikawa stared pointedly at him, wiggling his ass a little.

“Oh. Wait- really?”

When Oikawa groaned, Suga got back on the bed and kneeled by his side, poking at his arm.

“I’ve only used condoms since I got tested a few weeks ago, but I mean, are you sure?” he asked, raising an eyebrow when Oikawa caught his hand and promptly sucked two of his fingers into his mouth.

It was very distracting, Oikawa’s mouth hot, tongue lewdly circling the digits. Suga could definitely feel himself harden at the sight, but resisted the urge to reach down and stroke himself as he waited for Oikawa to actually reply in _words_.

“Got tested a month ago, haven’t slept with anyone since then,” Oikawa finally said, Suga’s fingers pulled out of his mouth with an obscene pop. “Come on, Suga-chan, I want to really feel it in the morning.”

Oh, god. Was Oikawa always like this in bed? Because Suga could get used to it, swallowing against the sudden dryness in his throat and uncapping the bottle of lube.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Squeezing Oikawa’s hip he motioned for him to turn over, giving Suga a fantastic view of his ass. He settled between his legs like this, taking his time just kneading Oikawa’s cheeks and upper thighs, admiring the softness covering firm muscle. He could feel Oikawa relaxing from his touch, sighing into a pillow as Suga’s hands wandered across his lower back as well.

“You’re not falling asleep, are you?” he asked, Oikawa groaning before turning his face so he could gaze down at Suga.

“I might if you don’t actually start fingering me.”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re demanding?”

Oikawa snorted as Suga poured lube into his right hand, coating his fingers and trying to warm it up a bit.

“The question is, has anyone ever told me I’m _not_?”

“I’m going to guess no.”

Snickering as Oikawa rolled his eyes, Suga grabbed hold of one of Oikawa’s ass cheeks, pushing it aside. Hoping the liquid was warm enough he circled Oikawa’s hole, burning heat forming in his gut at the sight of it twitching. Letting out a heavy sigh he pushed one finger inside, easing it in to the second knuckle.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Oikawa moaned, burying his face in the pillow and spreading his legs wider.

Going slow at first he started moving it, eyes glued to the sight of it sinking into Oikawa’s warmth. He couldn’t help a quiet moan, wiggling the finger back and forth before pushing in another one. Oikawa’s back arched at the added stretch, ass bucking insistently into Suga’s touch.

“You okay?” he asked breathlessly, still going slow even as his pulse tripled.

All Oikawa did was whine, gripping the pillow harder. Suga took it as an affirmative, but still didn’t speed up. Instead he kept up the careful pace, sinking his fingers in deeper, searching for Oikawa’s sweet spot. It was hard to resist touching himself, his free hand moving over Oikawa’s ass and thigh greedily. While each noise was muffled by the pillow, Suga could easily make out the string of curses falling from Oikawa’s lips once he found his prostate. He made sure to tease it each time he pushed inside, biting his lips against a pleased smile when Oikawa chased the feeling each time he withdrew.

“Fuck, Suga, get _on_ with it,” he complained, voice raspy with need, and Suga had to swallow down a moan of his own.

He slipped a third finger inside, pouring some more lube over his fingers and Oikawa’s hole. The other man shuddered at the cold, and Suga leaned down to press soothing kisses up his spine.

Part of him still thought this was a bad idea, indulging in desire when they hadn’t properly talked things out.

The other part was too mesmerized by the tight heat clamping down on his fingers, the smooth glide of his fingers, the quivering of Oikawa’s thighs as he tried to force Suga’s fingers deeper.

“Oh, you are too good to me,” he sighed, using his knees to spread Oikawa’s legs even further apart.

Curling his fingers he pressed into Oikawa’s prostate, rewarded with a keening, high-pitched moan that set his nerves on fire. He could feel it build up inside him, a wet spot already dampening the front of his underwear. Unable to take it anymore he palmed himself through the fabric, letting out a groan of relief at the friction. He really didn’t want to come before he was inside Oikawa, but the man was making it so _difficult_.

“Are you ready? Please tell me you’re ready,” he hurried to ask, a hint of desperation in his voice even as he dug his finger deep, twisting them until Oikawa almost shouted.

“ _Yes_ ,” Oikawa hissed, squirming like he couldn’t decide if he wanted Suga to finger fuck him harder or pull out. “God, I’m so fucking ready, I need it. _Fuck._ ”

Pulling out, Suga leaned back and made quick work of his panties, throwing them aside before turning Oikawa over. He couldn’t help a small laugh when the man first brought the pillow with him, pressed against his face.

“It’s not funny,” Oikawa mumbled, pushing the pillow off and above his head to glare half-heartedly at Suga.

His face was flushed, lips bitten, chest heaving with lack of breath. Suga climbed over him, burying his hands in his hair and kissing those lips with force. Oikawa moaned into the kiss, hands coming up to grip at Suga’s shoulders, their legs tangling at the ankles. Licking Oikawa’s lower lip he ran his hands down the sides of his face, stroking underneath his jaw and tilting his head up to expose his neck. He sucked on Oikawa’s pulse point, dragging his teeth against the spot until Oikawa’s breath hitched and his nails scratched Suga’s skin.

“Tooru,” he breathed into Oikawa’s throat, lowering his body to meet Oikawa’s, grinding his hips down. “Let me take you apart.”

“Suga, _please_.”

Oikawa threw his head back, one hand staying on Suga’s shoulder while the other clutched at the sheets, mouth open around a moan. When Suga sat up and dragged his hands down Oikawa’s chest his whole body shivered, thighs squeezing Suga’s hips.

Suga had to take a moment to drink in the sight of Oikawa so utterly wrecked, his body begging for Suga’s cock. He hummed soothingly, massaging the inside of Oikawa’s thighs before spreading his legs once again, bending them upwards. Oikawa’s length dribbled precum over his stomach and hip, and Suga dipped the tip of his index finger into the mess before rubbing it up and down his shaft, enjoying the broken moans it elicited.

“What do you want, Tooru?” he purred, placing the heel of his palm over Oikawa’s balls and gently rolling it. “You’ll have to tell me.”

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Tooru gritted out through clenched teeth, writhing on the bed.

“Well, that’s not very nice,” Suga mumbled, reaching for the bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount into his palm. He could feel his heart hammer against his ribs, cock twitching as he coated it with the clear substance. “Want to try again?”

Brown eyes fluttered open to convey Oikawa’s impatient annoyance, but then they flickered down to where Suga was lazily stroking himself, and he could clearly see the moment Oikawa went from annoyed but needy to downright _craving it_. Still, the man remained silent, gnawing on his lips and closing his eyes again.

Suga retaliated by reaching down to circle a finger over Oikawa’s hole, teasing it, raking his nails over a hipbone and the inside of a thigh. It had the desired effect; Oikawa swore and arched his back, body tensing and relaxing as he desperately chased the pleasure.

“Come on, tell me,” Suga coaxed him, heady with the rush of power as he removed his hands completely. “I won’t touch you again until you do.”

Oikawa was panting heavily, a sheen of sweat on his chest, hair matted to his skin. There was nothing Suga wanted more than to bury himself inside the man, fill him up until he forgot how to speak.

“ _Tooru_ ,” he insisted, knowing that he wouldn’t last much longer. “What do you _want._ ”

Sucking in a breath, Oikawa held it in before forcing himself to relax. His eyes were closed again but he lifted a hand and reached for Suga, pulling him down once Suga’s hand met his.

“Listen,” Oikawa said darkly into his ear, holding Suga’s face against his neck, chests brushing and sending rushes of heat through them both. “You want to know what I want? I want to be fucked so hard I forget I fucking _exist_ , that’s what I want. Think you can do that?”

Swallowing harshly, Suga felt arousal spike inside his gut until it was all he could do to press his face harder into Oikawa’s neck, struggling to calm his breathing.

“No?”

Gathering his resolve, Suga pushed up on his elbows and hovered over Oikawa, meeting the challenge in his gaze.

“I think I can do more than that,” he promised hotly, taking a hold of Oikawa’s chin and lifting it slightly, mouths touching as he spoke again. “Try not to come too fast.”

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed, but Suga released him and leaned back to grab his legs, hooking them over his shoulders. He placed a soft kiss to the inside of Oikawa’s knee, lips curling into a vicious smile.

Adjusting his position he lifted Oikawa’s hips a little, holding back a groan as his cock nudged against his ass. Oikawa’s legs were so long, bending at the knee to force Suga closer. He ran his hands up and down the length of them in a feather light caress, drawing in a deep breath before pushing them against Oikawa’s chest, kneeling and relishing in the slow drag of his dick between Oikawa’s thighs.

“You sure take your time,” Oikawa mumbled, hands hooking underneath his knees to keep his legs in position.

“I’m enjoying myself,” Suga told him simply, fingertips ghosting down the underside of Oikawa’s thighs before gripping tight with one hand.

With the other he guided himself, resting the tip of his cock against Oikawa’s hole, biting into his lower lip. Oikawa had thrown his head back, groaning impatiently. Lips forming a quick smile, Suga moved his hips forwards and slowly sank inside, face scrunching up in pleasure at the heat sucking him in. He snuck a hand between their bodies, reaching the head of Oikawa’s cock and rubbing it with his thumb to help him with relaxing. It caused the other man to release a lewd moan, legs falling slightly apart.

“ _Definitely_ enjoying myself,” Suga groaned, Oikawa letting out a snort at the words.

With Oikawa’s legs no longer pressed to his chest, Suga changed the position of his hand to palm at his cock instead, sinking in even deeper as the other man continued to relax. Once he was seated deep in him Suga let his head fall forwards, panting onto Oikawa’s sternum. When Oikawa’s fingers roughly combed through his hair he grinned, pushing his arms underneath his back until he embraced him, forcing him to arch upwards into Suga. He mouthed sloppy kisses all over his chest, carefully circling his hips, Oikawa releasing another string of curses and throwing his arms around Suga’s neck.

He doubted he would last long, not with Oikawa looking so debauched, a flush staining his cheeks and throat, kiss marks littering his skin. A shallow, experimental thrust had them both vocalizing their pleasure, Suga finding himself moaning Oikawa’s name as he repeated the movement. He licked a wet stripe across one of Oikawa’s nipples, then sat back and gripped his hips instead for leverage.

It didn’t take long for him to find a good rhythm, Oikawa gasping each time he brushed over his prostate. The feeling was addicting, rushes of pleasure coursing through his body, eyes locked on the handsome man underneath him. He wanted to burn the sight into memory, wanted to do this over and over again until he could picture it each time he closed his eyes. Oikawa kept clenching around him, body twisting in tune with Suga’s snapping hips, the noises he made growing frantically louder each minute.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Oikawa almost sobbed between moans, hands thrown above his head and scrambling for purchase against the headboard when Suga picked up the pace. “Suga, _please_.”

Leaning forwards Suga put more force behind his thrusts, fingers digging into Oikawa’s sides. He wasn’t far off either, the amount of foreplay certainly not helping him last now. When he saw the abandoned bottle of lube from the corner of his eye, he snatched it up and poured a healthy amount right over Oikawa’s all but bouncing cock.

“Tooru, touch yourself.”

A shiver coursed through Oikawa at the words, but he obediently reached a hand down to wrap those long, slender fingers around his own length. The sight of Oikawa’s mouth lolling open around another moan, legs spread and hand furiously stroking himself almost pushed Suga over the edge.

He didn’t want it to end already, unsure if it would ever happen again. Oikawa had been so adamant earlier despite his obvious interest, and Suga could only hope that this was the start of a habit.

Body buzzing with his impending orgasm, Suga made sure to angle his thrust into Oikawa’s sweet spot, going slower but deeper, drinking in the noises that spilled from his swollen lips. Oikawa was trembling around him, tense in anticipation, straining to keep up with him. Suga fucked into him hard a few times until the curses caught on his tongue, Oikawa’s hand slowing down as he seemed to become overwhelmed with pleasure.

Squeezing Oikawa’s hips Suga pulled out, much to the apparent displeasure of the other.

“Touch me too,” he said, the strain in his voice forcing him to clear his throat, not that it helped much. “I want to come all over you.”

He pushed Oikawa’s legs apart, pressing them against the mattress as he moved closer until his length slid over Oikawa’s slicked-up hand. A second later the other man got the message, wrapping the hand around them both and twisting deliciously. Had Suga been standing his legs would have surely folded underneath him, as it was he swore out loud and fell forwards, leaning his forehead onto Oikawa’s heaving chest.

He’d already been so close; all he needed was a few sloppy thrusts into Oikawa’s hand before his body jerked, spilling hotly over Oikawa’s stomach and chest. Moaning Oikawa’s name he dragged his nails down his sides, feeling him shudder and buck his hips before following after.

Body tingling with the aftermath of pleasure, Suga spent a minute just breathing against Oikawa, thighs protesting until he found the strength to roll to the side. He stared up at the ceiling, breaths slowing down, still much too warm. A quick look at Oikawa showed he wasn’t doing much better, an arm slung over his eyes, hand resting over his spent cock.

“You okay?” he asked, mostly to check of Oikawa had fallen asleep or not.

The answer came in the form of Oikawa’s arm flopping onto Suga instead, a huff accompanying it.

Holding back an amused snort, Suga rolled over, pushing sweat-slicked strands of hair from Oikawa’s forehead. He still wasn’t looking at him, but Suga ran his fingers down the side of his face, tracing the seam of his lips until Oikawa’s teeth closed around one of them. Hand trapped, Suga pressed his lips to the hard line of Oikawa’s jaw, leaving open-mouthed kisses down to his ear and back up again, Oikawa’s breath hitching when he pushed his fingers deeper into his mouth.

He probably shouldn’t, both of them exhausted, but once Oikawa tilted his head to look at him he couldn’t find it in himself to stop. Instead he played with Oikawa’s tongue, moving closer until their cooling bodies were aligned.

“Mm,” Oikawa hummed lazily, turning on his side as well, slipping his leg between Suga’s.

Foreheads pushed together, Suga plunged his fingers one last time into Oikawa’s mouth before pulling out completely, wiping them off at the sheets.

“You really couldn’t make it easy for me,” Oikawa murmured, snuggling in close, lips brushing and leaving tingles in their wake.

Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Suga traced his fingertips along Oikawa’s side, up over his shoulder and throat.

“Make what easy?” he asked, but Oikawa only rolled his eyes and leaned in the last bit to kiss him.

Parting his lips to invite Oikawa’s tongue, Suga figured he could ask later. Maybe there wasn’t even a point to asking…

Carding his fingers through Oikawa’s hair he pulled him as close as possible, moaning into the heat of his mouth, lips dragging lazily over each other.

Yeah, Suga could get used to this.

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

Tooru woke up to the sound of a door closing, and at first he was really confused. He lived alone, as far as he knew, and he doubted Iwaizumi would show up on a weekend morning. Those times had long passed, after all.

He moved to sleep on his side again, deciding to ignore any and all doors for the time being. Still, there was something nagging at him, and not just the fact that this wasn’t the large, comfy bed in his house but rather the creaky one in his apartment.

_Was I too lazy to go home after dinner yesterday?_

Then it hit him. Suga, hips undulating on stage. A rainbow colored drink. Doing shots with too many scantily clad twenty-year-olds.

So, yeah, he’d made better decisions, but at least he hadn’t-

Oh. _Oh_.

Memories of the night washed over him, and he cringed at the state of the messy bed. He needed a shower. Definitely. And then he needed to never drink again.

Groaning out loud he shoved himself upright, head lolling back so he could squint unhappily at the morning light in flecks on the ceiling. At least he’d taken out his contacts before sleeping, or maybe that was actually Suga forcing him…

Speaking of, where was the bane of his existence this lovely morning anyway?

Shuffling around for his phone, finding it in the pocket of his discarded pants, Oikawa frowned at the lack of messages. And at the time. Eight-thirty? He had a vague memory of leaving the club around three in the morning, and between the time it took to get home and what with the other stuff they did, he doubted they fell asleep much earlier than at four, maybe five.

No wonder his head was pounding, filled with painful cotton that chafed at his poor brain.

With a wince he made for leaving the bed, freezing when he swung his feet over the edge and almost spilled out a glass of water. He stared at it, having trouble comprehending what it was doing there. A glass of water. For him? Didn’t matter, he suddenly realized he was absolutely parched, snatching it up and downing it in one go. Why did Suga put it on the floor, anyway? Sure, it’s not like he had a bedside drawer, but he could have put it on the desk or-

That’s when he noticed the slip of paper on the floor, most likely held down by the glass until now. The note was, unsurprisingly, from Suga.

 

_Went to get breakfast, your fridge is still disappointingly empty. Be right back!_

_-Suga_ _(^^)v_

 

Was that a-? Tooru glared at the much too cheerful smiley face, offended that Suga could be all sunshine and sass in the morning. Leaving the note on the floor he dragged himself into the shower, wishing he’d drank enough last night to not remember anything. As it was, he could recall all too clearly Suga’s hands on his body, that clever little mouth drawing out pleasure until he swore stars exploded inside him.

He sighed, detangling his hair and contemplating the pros and cons of never stepping out of the shower. On the one hand, he’d be warm and have plenty of drinking water, on the other he would probably completely shrivel up and he liked his face the way it was, thank you.

Fifteen minutes later, Suga found him in the kitchen, face-down on the table.

“You’re awake!” he cheered, dumping a bag of groceries with a much too loud rustle next to his head. “I got you coffee. Actual good coffee, even.”

Tooru stretched a hand out greedily, fingers closing around a warm takeaway cup and pressing it to his cheek. Maybe he could just absorb the caffeine like this so he wouldn’t need to move.

“You do know your hair’s dripping, right?” Suga continued, tugging at the still wet strands covering his forehead.

“I’ve noticed, yes.”

“Hmm.” Suga started unpacking the contents of the bag, and Tooru managed to tilt his head and crack his eyes open enough to watch.

There was juice, crackers, pastries, some fruit, and something in a large container that smelled suspiciously like curry.

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I got a couple of things.”

Tooru was going to answer, but then his eyes caught on Suga rather than the food. He wore a pair of yoga pants that Tooru could sort of remember from his university days, and another one of Iwaizumi’s Godzilla shirts. He didn’t look like he’d been working all of last night, much less done shots.

He certainly didn’t look like he’d fucked Tooru’s brains out mere hours earlier.

“Up you go,” Suga sang, flicking his forehead cruelly. “You had somewhere to be today, right?”

“I don’t remember paying you to torture me like this,” Tooru groaned, but somehow managed to push himself up by the elbows.

He’d felt a bit better after his shower, able to locate a pair of sweats but finding shirts to be too much effort, but then once he’d reached the table he’d sort of just collapsed onto it.  

“You haven’t even paid me yet,” Suga shot back, but he didn’t seem very bothered by it. “You’ll feel better after you eat something.”

“Why must people always mother me,” he sighed, but took a tentative sip of the coffee. “Vanilla?”

“You seem the type to like it sweet.”

Tooru hummed, snatching a bag of crackers to get started. Suga had already dug into his curry and rice, the smell filling the kitchen and making Tooru’s stomach rumble.

“Want some?” Suga offered, but he shook his head.

“Too heavy for me in the morning, Suga-chan.”

They settled into comfortable silence, Suga checking his phone while he ate. It made it easier for Tooru to sneak glances at him, admiring the way sunlight lit up his hair until it almost worsened his headache. He wasn’t sure what to think about what happened last night, but figured he couldn’t count on the other man to bring it up first. Honestly it had been good, it really had been a while since he’d slept with someone, enough that he almost forgot the appeal of it.

He had a feeling it wasn’t going to be the only time they ended up in bed together, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. Actually it probably was a bad idea, there was a reason he’d told Suga they wouldn’t have sex after all.

And wow, look how long he managed to stick to that.

“Looks like it might rain tomorrow,” Suga observed, and Tooru ended up staring at him. “What?”

“Really? Talking about the weather?”

“Well,” Suga shrugged, chewing on some rice before continuing. “You seem too hungover to deal with anything more substantial than that.”

“Thank you,” Tooru muttered drily, grabbing a muffin and ripping open the plastic. “Your concern is truly heartwarming.”

Suga beamed at him, turning back to his phone when it vibrated.

Tooru was too old to deal with this. He ate his muffin instead, sipped on his surprisingly good coffee, and ignored the world for a little while. It would have been easier if he couldn’t feel the dull ache in his lower back, not precisely pain but not comfortable either. He supposed it could be worse. Suga was, after all, extremely pretty and evidently a great fuck. Could he manage six months of this?

His stomach squirmed, and he rubbed at the thick feeling in his sternum. His brain screamed at him to break it off right now, push Suga away and never look back, returning to his usual work-sleep-work schedule. He didn’t need to complicate things, not when he’d finally settled into his life. Perhaps it wasn’t the most exciting life, but there was nothing wrong with it. He couldn’t understand why everyone thought he needed a boyfriend so much, he was _fine_.

His phone made a small _ping_ inside his pocket, and he fished it up to find a message from Iwaizumi.

 

 **From: Iwa-chan** **(¬_¬)**

One o’clock, remember?

 

 **To: Iwa-chan** **(¬_¬)**

Sheesh what’s with the concern

 

 **From: Iwa-chan** **(¬_¬)**

Oh I don’t know, maybe you were too occupied with your new boyfriend.

 

If Iwaizumi could stop texting and talking like a jealous ex-lover… Shaking his head, Tooru snapped a picture of Suga drinking from a juice package and hit send before he changed his mind.

 

 **To: Iwa-chan** **(¬_¬)**

He got me up on time, if anything you should be happy he’s here to make me eat a healthy breakfast!

 

It took several minutes for Iwaizumi to reply, but when he did, Tooru swore out loud.

 

 **From: Iwa-chan** **(¬_¬)**

He’s wearing my shirt?

 

 **To: Iwa-chan** **(¬_¬)**

Idk he likes Godzilla? You’re the one who left half your wardrobe in my apartment!

 

 **From: Iwa-chan** **(¬_¬)**

It’s still mine

 

 **To: Iwa-chan** **(¬_¬)**

Well I guess if you’re so eager for me to undress him I can go and do just that

 

“Everything alright?”

Tooru startled at Suga’s curious voice, blinking up at him from the phone screen.

“Yeah, just arguing over clothes with a friend of mine.”

Suga snorted, pushing a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

“Sounds like a lot of fun.”

When his phone sounded again, Tooru reluctantly returned his attention to it.

 

 **From: Iwa-chan** **(¬_¬)**

That shirt is vintage and worth more than your friendship

 

He couldn’t help but laugh at that, knowing the threat was half-empty. Still, if Iwaizumi was so concerned over his vintage shirts he should come pick them up.

“Hey, Suga-chan, pose for a picture?”

Immediately the younger man plastered a wide grin on his face, lifting a hand to form a peace sign. Coincidentally, the same hand he’d used to patiently spread Tooru open last night, but he doubted Iwaizumi wanted to know that.

“Perfect,” he purred, sending it.

 

 **To: Iwa-chan** **(¬_¬)**

Finders keepers

 

 **From: Iwa-chan** **(¬_¬)**

I will literally murder you

 

 **To: Iwa-chan** **(¬_¬)**

Bold words for a cop

 

“Who are you texting, anyway?”

“Oh, just the owner of your shirt.”

“What?” Suga looked down at his chest in shock, as if searching for a name tag or something. “Should I take it off? Why did you send a _picture_.”

“I mean,” Tooru said, scrunching up the plastic wrapper and chucking it into the sink. “Don’t let me stop you, but you don’t have to. It’s his own fault for leaving them here when he moved out.”

Suga hesitated, fiddling with an empty bottle of juice.

“Is it- Ushijima?”

“Ushiwaka?” Tooru leaned back in his chair, confused. “Why would it- No, I don’t think he’s even watched the movies. Well except that one time when-“

Tooru bit his lip, pushing down the memory of him and Ushijima going with Iwaizumi and his wife to the newest remake. It was long ago. Ushijima hadn’t even liked it. He scrunched his nose, shaking his coffee to see if there was anything left. There wasn’t.

“No, I’m talking to Iwaizumi. We used to be roommates. He has an unhealthy obsession with lizards trying to destroy Tokyo.”

“Oh.” Suga looked relieved for a moment, features smoothening into a smile. “I’ll try to wear other shirts from now on, then.”

Looking at him, Tooru felt a sudden urge to pull him close, to kiss his nose and tell him not to worry about it. A stark contrast to the previous night.

“I’ll buy you new shirts,” he said instead, throwing his phone to the side. “That you can keep here.”

Suga’s answering smile was brilliant.  

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

**This is not a drill – group chat**

 

**09:23**

_Iwaizumi changed the name to Shittykawa deserves a volleyball to the face_

**Iwaizumi:** _Did I ever say Oikawa should start dating again?_

 **Iwaizumi:** _I take it back_

 

**09:26**

**Makki:** _omg what did he doooo_

 **Makki:** _besides being oikawa I mean_

 **Iwaizumi:** _Letting his boyfriend wear my goddamn shirts_

 **Iwaizumi:** _[image attached]_

 **Makki:** _!!!!_

 **Makki:** _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 **Makki:** _to be fair he looks better in them than you do_

 **Mattsun:** _ilysm_

 **Iwaizumi:** _Why is no one else online_

 **Mattsun:** _:(_

 

**09:42**

**Ushiwaka-chan:** _Apologies, I was on a run_

 **Ushiwaka-chan:** _I believe it’s good for Oikawa to be open to a relationship again_

 **Ushiwaka-chan:** _He has been working too much lately_

 **Ushiwaka-chan:** _Maybe you can pick up your shirts if they are important to you, Iwaizumi_

 **Makki:** _ooh, the shade!_

 **Mattsun:** yeah _Iwaizumi, maybe you should pick your shirts up if they’re important to you_

 **Iwaizumi:** _Anyone else? No? Are you done mocking me?_

 **Mattsun:** _we are never done mocking you my friend_

 **Makki:** _why break a winning streak running since high school?_

 **Iwaizumi:** _I really need new friends_

 **Mattsun:** _< 3_

 

**09:56**

**Kuroo-chan:** _lol how long have those shirts been in oikawa’s apartment anyway_

 **Iwaizumi:** _Why are you so hung-up on this_

 **Kuroo-chan:** _Um look who started it_

 **Kuroo-chan:** _quote: “letting his bf wear my goddamn shirts”_

 **Kuroo-chan:** _for shame_

 **Iwaizumi:** _Forget I said anything_

 **Makki:** _unlikely_

 **Iwaizumi:** _Go away_

 **Mattsun:** _we should add him to the chat_

 **Makki:** _you’re a genius Mattsun_

 **Mattsun:** _ily_

 **Makki:** _ily moar_

 **Iwaizumi:** _GO AWAY_

 **Iwaizumi:** _And don’t even think about it!_

 **Kuroo-chan:** _okay but_

 **Kuroo-chan:** _i am thinking about it_

 **Kuroo-chan:** _Suga throws the BEST shade_

 **Mattsun:** _approved_

 **Makki:** _yes approved_

 **Iwaizumi:** _I’m blocking all of you goodbye_

 **Kuroo-chan:** _(_ _ↀ_ _Д_ _ↀ_ _)_ _✧_

 

**10:32**

**Takeru-chan:** _why does all the good stuff happen while i’m at practice damn!_

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

Tooru kept adjusting his shirt, worried the collar wasn’t covering the hickey Suga had left properly. When he arrived at Iwaizumi’s building he had probably checked his reflection a dozen times along the way, eventually deeming it ridiculous. The summer heat was sweltering, and he was thankful he’d found the time for a quick dash inside a store along the way to buy a short-sleeved collared shirt. Suga had made him promise to go shopping the following Saturday, but he supposed he should move some stuff from his house to the apartment, considering he’d be spending an unusual amount of time there.

Not that he didn’t want Suga to see his house, but it was an hour’s travel time first by train and then by car, so for the time being it would just be easier to use the apartment.

He sighed, combing through his hair in the elevator up to the correct floor. He still hadn’t decided how he felt about sleeping with Suga, but he couldn’t deny that he’d enjoyed it. Maybe Suga was right; what was the point in denying themselves the pleasure? On the other hand, Tooru was paying him. Before he left he’d transferred a sum matching the time they’d spent together that week, despite Suga’s insistence that the deal hadn’t started officially yet.

It had been surprisingly easy, typing in the numbers. Suga deserved it if he was going to put up with him in the foreseeable future, anyway.

There really was no going back now, and while he still felt like paying for company like this should be considered morally wrong, he’d resigned himself to the fact that this was how it was going to be.

Suga was a bright star and Oikawa was already addicted to his light, finding galaxies swirling in his eyes and magnetic fields underneath his skin.

Mind still on Suga’s sweet goodbye kiss, Tooru rang the doorbell and waited with hands shoved down his pockets. Seconds later the door opened, Iwaizumi giving him an unimpressed look.

“You’re late,” he said, leaning against the doorway.

Was it inappropriate to tell him to stop working out so much? Suga’s lips almost popped out of his brain at the sight of bare arms crossing over his best friend’s chest, but honestly the fact that the memory didn’t disappear completely should be cause for concern.

Or panic, Tooru wasn’t sure which.

 “Only by five minutes, Iwa-chan!” he chirped, tilting his head and blinking innocently.

Iwaizumi held his gaze for a few seconds, looking torn, but then he simply shrugged and stepped aside to let him in.

“Hana!” he called into the apartment, sounding much nicer than he’d done towards Tooru.

A moment later a small girl appeared around the corner, squealing as she rushed towards Tooru.

“Hello, princess~” he cooed, lifting her up to spin her around, much to her delight. “Ready for some volleyball?”

“I am!” she replied, excitedly jumping up and down once he put her down. “Wait! I just need my bag!”

He smiled, watching her rush back inside to collect it. Sometimes Iwaizumi’s kids made him think of what he could have had, had he chosen to pursue it. Other times he was quite happy being just uncle Tooru, able to spoil them rotten.

“So,” Iwaizumi said, and Tooru winced at his faked casual tone. “You have a boyfriend.”

“It’s only been a week, Iwa-chan~”

“And you had dinner with Daichi and Kuroo last night.”

“Is this an interrogation?” He tried to keep his voice light, but he was sure Iwaizumi could pick up the irritated tick to his eye.

“And he stayed the night,” Iwaizumi continued, ignoring Tooru’s question. “Should I say congratulations?”

“Hm, you can say whatever you want.”

“Then I’ll say that I still think he’s a bit too young, and that I hope he isn’t just after your money.”

Tooru turned wide, innocent eyes on Iwaizumi, mock outrage on his face.

“Are you saying that’s the only reason someone as pretty as Suga would like me?”

Never mind that it was true.

“I’m saying you should be with someone who will make you happy.”

Expression twisting into a tight smile, Tooru patted Iwaizumi’s arm condescendingly.

“A married family father could never understand my life choices,” he retorted, smile instantly turning bright and happy when Hana returned, her little sister in tow.

“Uncle Tooru, I made you something,” Chiyo declared, holding out a drawing.

Tooru’s heart melted into a puddle faster than butter in sunlight.

“This is for me?” he asked the five-year-old, her pigtails bobbing as she nodded. “Wow, it looks amazing!”

“Uncle Tooru, we should go!” Hana whined, tugging at the back of his shirt. “What if we’re late?”

“Oi, calm down,” Iwaizumi scolded her, picking up her shoes and holding them out to her. “Let your sister show her drawing, you won’t be late.”

Hana pouted, and Tooru smiled reassuringly at her before turning back to Chiyo.

“Is this a spaceship?” he asked her, eyeing the grey cylinder shape surrounded by dark blue, a few yellow dots littering the page.

“It’s me going to Mars,” she told him, pointing at the ship on the paper. “But there’s some room for Uncle Tooru, too.”

“Aww, thank you!” he cooed, hugging her before gently folding the drawer. “I’ve always wanted to go to Mars.”

“You can,” she said seriously, in that way children think everything in life is possible if you want it.

Tooru wished he could have that outlook on life, too.

“Let’s goooo.” Hana was tugging at him again, and he laughed at her antics.

“Yes yes, we’re going!”

He got up, making sure not to put too much weight on his damaged knee. It didn’t seem like last night had put much strain on it, but damn, he’d almost had a heart attack when Suga kissed it.

 _Suga doesn’t know_ , he reminded himself, shooing the excited girl out the door and waving at Chiyo, eyes rolling at the furrow in Iwaizumi’s brow. At least, he probably didn’t know. Did it matter if he knew? Tooru wasn’t sure, so he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and focused on his afternoon with Hana.

He was glad she enjoyed volleyball so much, already playing matches with her team. Of course she preferred spiking like her father, despite all of Tooru’s insistence that setting really was the best.

“Can we talk to Yui-neesan after the game?” Hana asked, hopeful eyes turned to him.

Michimiya Yui was her idol, the captain of the national team who spent her seasons with the _Shizuoka Slayers_ , and Tooru of course knew her as a sponsor. She also happened to be really nice, thankfully.

“Even better, she agreed to have dinner with us.”

If there was a way to look happier than Hana did in that moment, well, Tooru sure hadn’t seen it before.

Sometimes he loved his life.

(If he had to agree to sponsor the national team with a relaxing weekend at an onsen, well, he was only happy to do so. Hana was going to get a signed match shirt, a signed volleyball that had actually been used in a game, posters, a tracksuit identical to the national team’s…

Oh, he was the _best_ uncle in the world.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've reached the point of no return... Personally, I'm looking forward to when Suga and Iwaizumi meet haha. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope I can update relatively soon, but I have a lot to write and a lot to study so... I will try!
> 
> (　･`ω･´)


	5. Gravity got me bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oikawa does not get abducted and Suga can't help how gravity seems so eager to pull him to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on vacation now so I finally have time to write this haha... I had to split this chapter in two, so that means I aim to post the next chapter soon! 
> 
> Some smut in this chapter as well, hope you like it! It's a little harder to skip this time but you'll notice when it starts heh. 
> 
> Obligatory space pun:  
> "I was up all night wondering where the Sun had gone… then it dawned on me." 
> 
> *･゜ﾟ･*☆

Tooru may have many regrets in life, and several of them may be related to and caused by Ushijima, but there was no denying that he still enjoyed his company. It was always _easy_ , despite their history, because everything was easy in Ushijima’s life.

That is, everything but _Tooru_.

“How was your week?” Ushijima asked as they jogged around their favorite park, the one that had been close to _their_ apartment, and while the apartment had long since been sold off, the park was a habit hard to break.

“You know, we’ve already met three times this week,” Tooru replied, trying not to think about the things he hadn’t told Ushijima those three times. “You could just ask ‘how was yesterday’.”

Ushijima said nothing, because he rarely did when he could communicate perfectly with eyes and expressions, and right now his face clearly told Tooru that he really was asking about those things he knew Tooru wasn’t telling him.

“It’s been fine,” he relented, hoping it was enough to drop the subject.

Even this early in the morning the sun was glaring down at them, not as warm as it was heading towards but Tooru still had droplets of sweat running down his neck. He’d met with Suga as planned, had slept with him one more time as _not_ planned, and was meeting him later today for their shopping trip.

“I believe you,” Ushijima said, as serious as ever, but Tooru still felt suspicious.

“Are you implying I’ve been lying until now.”

At this, Ushijima cracked a tiny smile.

“You were never good at expressing how you actually feel.”

And wasn’t _that_ a perfect way to sum up their crash and burn relationship.

“I resent that. Worry about your boyfriend instead. Where is he now, anyway?”

“Borneo. They discovered another insect yesterday that he said he might name after a heroic manga character.”

Tooru snorted, shaking his head lightly. Ushijima’s (relatively, as in, two and a half years) new boyfriend was also a scientist, though specializing in field work. Despite the sometimes months worth of separation they seemed as happy as ever, and good for each other. Tooru kept expecting a wedding invitation but had so far lost every bet with his colleagues, even though he should be betting on the opposite.

“Interesting.”

“You changed the subject.”

“Ushiwaka, why must you call me out like this?” The pained tone did nothing more than make Ushijima raise a condescending eyebrow, and Tooru sighed. “Is my love life really that important to you? I have a feeling it shouldn’t be.”

“I still care about you, Tooru.”

Ugh. He turned his head, staring glumly at the flowerbeds and trees they passed. If Ushijima could just _stop_ being so sweet he might actually be able to convince himself they _weren’t_ friends.

“An admirable thing to do, even for you.”

To his utter horror, Ushijima slowed down to a walk, wiping at his neck with the loose t-shirt he wore. It really sucked that he was still so handsome. Shouldn’t getting old mean a lowered attractiveness? Shouldn’t he be _not_ attracted to his ex? Then again, Ushijima always was a walking contradiction and Tooru had always been weak.

“I’m glad you’re seeing someone,” Ushijima started, and all sorts of alarms started ringing in Tooru’s head. “We’ve all been worried, Iwaizumi more than anyone.”

“I’ve been _fine_ ,” Tooru clipped back, crossing his arms. “Just because we used to date doesn’t mean you can just pry like this, Ushiwaka.”

Ushijima sighed, running a hand through his hair. He always did that when he was frustrated with Tooru and didn’t know how to proceed. Some things never changed.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be the right person for you.”

Well, _fuck._

“Not your fault.”

They’d been over this already, and it was never pleasant to bring it up. Tooru had screwed up, and everything had sucked, and Ushijima deserved better. He deserved someone who loved him wholly, and Tooru wished desperately that Goshiki would be this person. Maybe he was so eager for a wedding invitation to soothe his own guilt, to convince himself that his decision had been the right one.

“I didn’t mean to bring up the past,” Ushijima sighed, and Tooru couldn’t help but flinch at that.

Five years. The _past_. Considering that Tooru had yet to move on from an even earlier past, the him of five years ago couldn’t have been too wrong in crumbling underneath the guilt.

“It’s fine,” he said, because he knew that Ushijima, despite awkward phrasing, only ever meant the best. “It’s your past too. I do hope Goshiki doesn’t mind you meeting your ex so much.”

“Well. He has accepted that we’re friends. But what I meant to say,” he paused, frowned into the distance.

There had always been something striking about Ushijima’s face. Whether it was the strong jawbone or the piercing gaze Tooru wasn’t sure, but he could clearly remember looking up at him during their relationship and just marveling at the fact that all of that was _his_ to touch.

Too bad Tooru was never completely Ushijima’s.

“What I meant to say, is that I hope this Suga person will understand you. That he is not too demanding.”

“Hm,” Tooru huffed, stretching his arms and popping his back. “If even Iwa-chan can’t understand me, I’m not sure there’s any hope.”

“Iwaizumi is straight.” The bluntness of the statement had Tooru looking at him, curious. “It acts like a barrier in front of his brain, of course he doesn’t understand.”

Sometimes, Tooru could remember why he’d fallen in love with Ushijima. It wasn’t just the muscles, their easy teamwork on the volleyball court. It wasn’t even that they’d been involuntary roommates the year Iwaizumi had studied abroad, or their shared studies of physics.

“My god, Waka-chan. If he could hear you now. You are the absolute _worst_.”

And by worst he meant the best, and clearly Ushijima understood this because his lips curled at the corners, eyes lighting up.

There was a reason they lasted five years after all, and it wasn’t just Ushijima’s darned good looks and volleyball skills. If Tooru hadn’t been such a failure of a human being they could have been-

He killed the thought, because he’d been down that road so many times and there was such a thing as not enjoying being miserable.

“I might not be the right person to say, but he’s been a little… inconsiderate, lately.”

“You mean he’s been butting into my business like a jealous ex, which he’s _not_ ,” Tooru replied, rubbing his sweaty palms against the front of his shirt. “I don’t want to have that conversation with him.”

It was more truth than he usually offers, but he felt a bit loosened up by Ushijima’s support. Iwaizumi might be his childhood friend, but he’s known Ushijima since high school, too. Honestly, if he hadn’t known Ushijima that long, he’s fairly sure he would have just lived like an eternal bachelor. What’s the point of a relationship if you always pick your best friend over them, anyway? With Ushijima, it had never been a problem. Ushijima was there, constantly, quietly filling out the space he’d been given and orbiting around Tooru as if he’d been a planet with two moons, those moons never fully engaging.

Tooru had realized, belatedly, that he needed someone who pushed Iwaizumi out of orbit. Just a little. Just enough to make him drop a bit of the gravitational pull he felt towards him.

“He’s always been territorial.”

Finally, Tooru met Ushijima’s gaze. As much as they had accepted each other, it was true that Ushijima and Iwaizumi had never truly relaxed in each other’s presence. Somehow, it wasn’t made easier by the break-up.

“Fantastic,” Tooru muttered. “Iwa-chan is allowed a wife and a best friend, but the best friend is not allowed someone of his own.”

If there was pity in Ushijima’s eyes, it was at least very faint.

“Allowed, or interested in?”

Eyes narrowing, Tooru glared at his ex-rival, ex-boyfriend, ex-fiancé.

“It wasn’t like that. You know that. I tried. It just-“

 _It wasn’t fair to you. I failed_.

“Will you try again? With Suga, I mean.”

“You’re being _very_ pushy for some reason,” Tooru complained. “I’m just trying to relax and have fun, not find a new love of my life. Sheesh.”

“Alright.” Ushijima nodded, falling into a jog again, which hopefully meant that the conversation was over.

Still, he knew he should probably have a talk with Iwaizumi. As endearing as it was that Iwaizumi worried about him, Takeru had reported several group chat instances where Iwaizumi just kept feeling suspicious about the whole thing. Sure, Tooru hadn’t dated in five years, and obviously he would have heard of his sister’s and Takeru’s plans to get him to start, and true enough Suga was very young and pretty and probably showed all the warning signs of a sugar baby in search of money.

But just because it looked bad didn’t mean Iwaizumi could act so annoying.

He should probably call him.

Eventually.

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

Suga smoothened down the front of the dress he’d put on, studying his reflection in contemplation. The fabric was a soft, pale yellow, skin tight and ending high up on his thighs. He was sure Oikawa would like the leg display – it was all too easy to figure out his preference for Suga’s bare legs. He just wasn’t sure he liked the cut at the throat, but for once he could afford not to be picky. That is, Oikawa could afford it.

He hadn’t been sure what to expect for their shopping trip. At first, he’d imagined pulling Oikawa with him from store to store, pointing at whatever caught his fancy. Then, once Oikawa had mentioned meeting with his personal shopper, he’d imagined having to play the nice and polite boyfriend who certainly dressed this expensive every day.

Instead, they’d been shown to an open, modern office right at the top of the most exclusive and fancy Daimaru shopping center in the country. As in, a private dressing room where a very excitable, silver haired woman named Alisa had shown them the rows of clothing she had already picked out for him to try on.

Suga had been to the building exactly once, just to marvel at the staff pressing elevator buttons for you, and the air that felt like breathing money. That time he’d been eyed with mild concern, as the just-started-university kid he was with barely enough money on him to buy a snack. This time, they were met at the entrance by a smartly dressed man who took them to the top floor in a special elevator, asking them to wait in a lounge that looked more like a hotel lobby than an office, complete with expensive-looking armchairs and paintings.

At least Alisa was nice, though she had left them alone to browse the collection to their hearts’ content, only a buzz away at all times. There was even a fancy coffee machine and a fridge with refreshments, and a menu of various luxurious foods should anyone feel hungry halfway through.

Suga was, plainly put, living the _life_.

There was a drapery cutting off his half of the room from Oikawa’s, the other man lounging on a sofa sipping on some champagne while Suga admired himself in full body mirrors. So far he’d picked out several pairs of pants and shirts, and had now switched over to dresses. Each outfit was accompanied by a pair of shoes, and by now the pile of shoe boxes was definitely larger than the two of them could carry back to the apartment.

He smiled, fluffing his hair just a bit more. There were no price tags on the clothes, and Oikawa had told him with an added shrug to just pick whatever he liked. Though of course, Suga could recognize several brands, and he knew the price range in the mall varied from absolute luxury to _almost_ bankruptcy.  It was a testament to professionalism that Suga had merely sent them his measurements, a few colors he preferred, and a full body picture, and everything he’d tried on had not only fit but looked _good_ on him.

Just because it looked good didn’t mean he liked it or wanted it, but he spent enough time scrolling through his friends’ fashion posts on social media to know that all of it was of the latest fashion as well.

Should he feel bad for making Oikawa throw all this money on him when he was already being paid so much?

Eyeing the pairs of designer heels, polished dress shoes, and trendy boots stacked in neat lines along a wall, he couldn’t bring it in himself to care if Oikawa didn’t seem bothered by it.

Deciding that the dress was good enough to show Oikawa, he picked out a pair of flowery wedge heels to go along with it, and pulled open the curtain with a dramatic flair.

“What do you think?” he asked, interested to know what his opinion would be.

It was certainly not a dress that Suga would have spent his own money on, but it showed off a lot of skin. The sides were held together with thin straps until the waist – straps were retro and _so_ in right now – and right above his nipples the dress became a mishmash of those straps, forming a complicated pattern over his shoulders and around his neck.

“It’s very…” Oikawa trailed off as Suga turned, showing off how tightly the fabric stretched over his ass. “Yellow.”

“Very yellow?”

Oikawa cleared his throat, rolling his eyes at Suga’s smug smile.

“What do you want me to say? Your ass looks good in it?”

“I was hoping it looks _great_ in it,” he shot back, sauntering over to where Oikawa was seated. The champagne glass sat empty on the coffee table, Oikawa’s lips still moist with the drink. “But does it _feel_ as great as it looks? I think you might need to try it out so we can be sure.”

He sat down on Oikawa’s lap, legs to one side and arms lazily wrapping around his neck. Smile widening at the conflicted look on his face, he was careful to keep his tone neutral as he pushed a lock of hair behind Oikawa’s ear.

“I’m wearing it for _you_ , after all. There’s no use buying it if you won’t enjoy it when I wear it.”

When Oikawa’s lips pursed, as if he didn’t know whether to laugh or moan, Suga trailed his fingers down Oikawa’s chest and brushed them along his leather belt. The man was wearing grey suit pants, and a white and grey pin-striped dress shirt that looked made for a model. A stark contrast to the casual wear he wore the first time they met. Like this, Suga could more easily believe the numbers in his bank accounts.

Like this, he was also hard-pressed not to sink down on the floor and make him cum down his throat.

It was easy to imagine, sliding down to kneel, Oikawa’s hands cupping his cheeks. He would trail his fingers teasingly over the bulge in his dress pants, lick his lips at Oikawa’s breathy whisper of his name. The desperation in those eyes, when the fear of being caught gave way to indulgent pleasure…

“So? Does it go in the yes-pile?”

He curled his fingers lightly around the buckle, tugging just once to hear Oikawa’s breath hitch.

“Suga-chan, why are you teasing me like this? Everything you wear looks pretty on you. Even those awful Godzilla shirts you found.”

“But I _like_ teasing you.”

He leaned forward to peck Oikawa’s lips, wondering what he’d do if Suga really tried to go down on him. Something to explore at some point, for sure. For now, he stood up and pushed Oikawa’s legs apart with his knees, grabbing his hands to press them to his ass.

“Well? Yes or no-pile?”

Despite the annoyance darkening Oikawa’s eyes he gave Suga’s ass cheeks a heartfelt squeeze, hands sliding down to rest warm against the back of his thighs. The position inspired all sorts of nice thoughts, because all he’d need to do was thrust his hips just _so_ and Oikawa would have a mouthful of Suga’s groin to do with what he wished.

“You are very energetic for someone who claims to have slept three hours.”

“Mm,” Suga hummed, combing his fingers through Oikawa’s silky hair, tilting his head backwards so their eyes met. “I never had a dressing room to myself like this, with a very handsome man waiting right outside. Forgive me if I can’t help but think of all the kinky fantasies that could come true.”

“So cheeky, Suga-chan,” Oikawa said, pinching at the sensitive skin underneath his butt. “Now go try another dress, you don’t need to decide which ones to keep before you’ve tried them all, you know.”

“Fine,” he mock-pouted, wishing Oikawa would move his hands up underneath the skirt, pull him back down on his lap and maybe kiss him a little senseless. “I’ll be good.”

Oikawa gave him one last squeeze – not entirely convincing that he really wanted Suga to leave – and then leaned back on the couch and shooed at him.

Once he’d pulled the curtain behind himself, Suga heard what sounded suspiciously like Oikawa pouring himself another glass of champagne. Satisfied that he’d at least managed to make him thirsty, he quickly undressed and set about scrutinizing the dresses that were left. There were elegant cocktail dresses, gowns reaching the floor that Suga had no idea when he would ever use, and cute ones with patterns and bright colors. As gorgeous as they all were, he still thought his favorite to be the blue one he’d worn to the dinner date with the Sawamuras. It really was the perfect length, perfect color, perfect amount of backless…

At the very end of the rack, Suga’s hands caught upon smooth dark blue fabric with an embroidered top piece, and he pulled the dress from the rack to see it properly. It had long sleeves, but the shoulders were bare. The top piece had an extra layer on which flowers with added tiny pearls were embroidered, and the neckline was high and snug against the throat. The skirt was tight like on the yellow dress, reaching mid-thigh. When he turned it, he found delicate pearl buttons all the way from mid-back to neck, meaning someone would need to button it for him every time. The lower part of the back was open, just perfect for someone to place their hand there for skin on skin contact. It was, in all honesty, his favorite dress leveled up a notch.

He searched for the perfect pair of shoes to go with it, quickly finding a pair of black satin pumps, simple and elegant to leave attention on the eye-catching dress.

They _were_ going to dinner after this, before Suga had to clock in… What better outfit to drive Oikawa absolutely wild with sexual frustration? He was going to save it for last.

He went through the other dresses as well as a few skirts, shorts, and tops, making sure that the money would be well spent. Oikawa didn’t look bored, though he did look rather tired once Suga was reaching the end of the outfits Alisa had so thoughtfully procured.

“Do you even need to try them on?” he asked at one point, waving at the waist-high frayed shorts and casual crop top Suga wore as he took a small break and nibbled on some appetizers they found in the fridge. “Everything fits. Everything looks good.”

“But think of all the work Alisa went through! The least we can do is make sure to choose only the outfits that fit one hundred percent. “

While Oikawa had rolled his eyes and sighed, he hadn’t complained again as Suga made sure to give him a sweet kiss with each new outfit he tried. A third glass of champagne helped, too. Though, they couldn’t have been at it more than two hours when Alisa came back to check on them, all cheerful smile.

“Oh, Suga-san, I knew that blouse would suit you! How did you find the other outfits?”

“They were all lovely, thank you,” he answered politely, glancing at Oikawa whose gaze kept returning to where the skirt twirled around his thighs.

“Anything I can return for you?”

Suga nodded at the no-pile, which was significantly smaller than the yes-pile.

“Just those. I’m almost done, so I don’t think there will be much more.”

“I do hope everything was to your satisfaction. Usually I check in on Oikawa-san now and then, but I didn’t want to disturb you two!”

She winked at him, and Suga instantly grinned when Oikawa grimaced. Apparently he’d met Alisa at university, and she usually dropped her polite service persona around him. Suga liked her.

“Is it alright if I keep one of the outfits on as we leave? We’re going for dinner after this, so it would be practical.”

“Of course, Suga-san.” Alisa’s smile was sweet as she gathered up the discarded clothes, and she sent a look Oikawa’s direction. “You make sure to take him somewhere nice now, Oikawa-san. He’s too pretty for your usual greasy diners.”

“My _what_ ,” Oikawa spluttered, Suga laughing brightly at the sight. “Why wouldn’t I be taking him somewhere nice.”

Alisa shook her head, sighing lightly.

“Money certainly didn’t improve your taste in food, and don’t give me that look- I know where you and Ushijima-san used to go for romantic dinners.”

As Oikawa continued to blabber about how absolutely wrong she was and those were _classy_ places, Alisa shook her head yet again and turned to Suga with amusement in her eyes.

“I’ll make a reservation for you, the restaurant on the floor below us has good food and a nice atmosphere. Certainly better than that Italian place down the street.”

“How did you- never mind. Fine, be like that, just ignore that I was feeling like Italian food.”

Wide-eyed, Suga watched Alisa’s lips quirk into a smug little smile before she left the room.

“Is it alright? I don’t mind a less fancy place,” Suga told him, but Oikawa leaned back on the couch with a sigh.

“No, she’s right. I’m terrible at this sort of thing. It’s a blessing you’re so agreeable, Suga-chan.”

“I thought you picked that ramen joint last Tuesday because you knew I’d be coming straight from practice?”

Oikawa shrugged, looking rather displeased with himself.

“I’m not a very good sugar daddy if I don’t even take you fancy places. I should have thought of that. You even told me to do it.”

Laughing a bit, Suga sat down on the couch next to him, poking at his cheek.

“I’m perfectly fine with take-out and vintage sci-fi movies, don’t worry. But I _was_ planning on dressing up for this, so…”

“Oh?” Oikawa placed a hand on his waist, and Suga turned a bit so he could bend a leg and drape it over his lap. “And which dress will it be, the grey one? It looked pretty on you.”

Leaning an elbow comfortably on the back of the couch, Suga rested his cheek in his palm and smiled secretively at Oikawa.

“It’ll be a surprise. I do think they grey one would have matched with you, though. Good suggestion! There may be hope for you yet.”

“Suga-channnn,” Oikawa whined, and Suga couldn’t help but feel pleased over the fact that Oikawa had relaxed so much in his presence the past week.

Possibly sleeping together was all he needed to drop some of his worries, and the second time Wednesday night had been a lot less alcohol-induced and a lot more slow; mostly just teasing each other and dry humping on the couch. And, well. A blowjob in the shower.

“What’s that? The amazing and wonderful Suga has impeccable taste, and you wore a trashy t-shirt that says ‘please abduct me’ with a spaceship on it when we went for ramen?”

“Why are you this mean to me,” Oikawa muttered, face tilting to half-hide in the couch cushion. “I was working on a project and forgot to change.”

“It was very cute,” Suga assured him, feeling hot when the hand on his waist travelled up underneath the loose blouse, Oikawa’s fingertips tap dancing along his ribs. “You really have that nerdy science professor look going for you.”

“Suga-chan, rude.”

There were things that Suga had learned about Oikawa. One of these things was that Oikawa must have grown up ridiculously cute as a child, because the way he fake pouted at Suga now, peeking through his bangs, could not be described as anything other than trying to act cute in order to get his way.

Another thing was that Oikawa tended to be very dramatic and attention-seeking, and absolutely loved physical contact that was not initiated by him.

He was also very, _very_ easy to tease.

“Oh, poor baby,” Suga crooned, caressing his cheek with the back of his fingers. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you. I could take good care of you right now, if you’d like.”

“You are not giving me a hand job on this couch,” Oikawa warned him, eyes narrowing as Suga’s mouth twitched into a smile.

“If you say so.” He leaned in to press a noisy kiss to Oikawa’s lips, then leaned back again, satisfied with the faint red blooming on his cheeks. “Let me know if you change your mind, alright? I’ll be on the other side of the curtain, all undressed and lonely, wondering why my sweet, handsome prince gives me such a cold shoulder…”

Oikawa flicked his nose, huffing to disguise his interest in the offer.

“Go change and we’ll head for dinner, you little tease.”

“It’s only teasing if I don’t intend to follow up on it,” Suga shot back in a singsong voice as he stood up. “Your choice.”

Suga went back behind the curtain, pausing a few steps in to see what Oikawa would do. He wouldn’t be _too_ disappointed if his offer went ignored – then again, when would another opportunity arrive to live out this particular fantasy? It was only a few seconds before he heard Oikawa shift on the couch, and then quick footsteps preceding the curtain being pushed aside.

“You are going to be the death of me,” Oikawa muttered as he grabbed Suga by the hips, pulling him in until their chests pressed together, breaths mingling hotly. “She’ll be back any second.”

“Then we better hurry,” was Suga’s pleased reply, arms latching on to Oikawa’s shoulders as he slowly undulated his hips into Oikawa’s groin.

It was easy to tell when Oikawa’s resistance crumbled; the darkening of his eyes before his hands slid down to cup his ass instead, the skirt bunching up underneath them. Suga’s heart beat a wild rhythm in his chest, and he reached up to brush their lips together. When Oikawa’s thigh slipped between his legs he wasted no time grinding down on it, biting his cheek against a moan.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to do this earlier,” Oikawa breathed, and Suga’s heart fluttered as feathery kisses were pressed along the length of his throat. “It’s annoying how pretty you are.”

Suga’s laughter turned into a hitched breath, Oikawa mouthing at his ear. He could easily come like this, humping Oikawa’s leg with sweet words and kisses causing him to shiver with want. Entwining his fingers in Oikawa’s soft hair, he buried his face in his neck and inhaled the scent of his cologne. Oikawa sucked on the sensitive spot underneath his ear, hands slipping underneath the skirt to dig into his thighs. He was definitely hard at this point, aching for friction. While Oikawa’s leg was great, it wasn’t _enough_.

“You should fuck me,” he sighed into Oikawa’s neck, relishing in the sharp inhale coming from the older man.

“Suga-chan…” Oikawa sounded pained, even as his hands slid further up, playing with the hem to his briefs. “Don’t make me think about it.”

“ _I’m_ thinking about it,” Suga shot back, punctuating his words with grinding his hips roughly into Oikawa’s thigh.

Oikawa let out a strangled groan, scraping his teeth over Suga’s throat until he gasped with the pleasure spiking through his body. Suga pressed closer, wanting nothing more than to come like this, needy and desperate in clothes they hadn’t even paid for yet.

Lifting his face he caught Oikawa’s mouth in a searing kiss, licking into it with all the desire he could muster. It was easy to admit that Oikawa was his walking wet dream; handsome, older, and providing Suga with his newfound kink of being spoiled.

The fact that he was funny and interesting company just made it that much better.

He was just about to screw decency and drop to his knees when the faint click of a door was heard, and Oikawa stopped like a deer in headlights.

“Oikawa-san, Suga-san?”

“We’re in here,” Suga called back to Alisa, smiling weakly as Oikawa’s head fell on his shoulder. “Oikawa is helping me get into a dress.”

“That blue one? I had a feeling you would like it. Well, just let me know when you’re ready and I’ll pack things up for you, okay?”

The door closed again, and Suga could feel Oikawa sigh into his shoulder before pushing him away.

“I told you she’d come back any second.”

Rather than admit defeat, Suga allowed a wicked smile to grace his lips.

“And she told us to take our time, right?”

Grabbing Oikawa’s wrist, he swiftly pulled him into the little bathroom at the back of the room, closing the door and locking it behind them.

“No,” Oikawa said, frowning at him.

“No? I’ll be quick.”

He could see every emotion as it flickered over Oikawa’s face, an attempt to be responsible quickly morphing into mild despair.

“Is this my life now?” Oikawa asked, sinking back against the door and staring at the ceiling.

“Great blowjobs in bathrooms from a hot guy half your age? I say go for it.”

Oikawa sent him a scowl, but then he reached for Suga, cradling his face and pulling him close, bodies aligning hot and heavy.

“I thought about you so much I got distracted at work,” he said lowly, only raising an eyebrow when Suga tugged his shirt loose from his pants. “And I’m going to need to have a very long and uncomfortable conversation with my best friend.”

“And?”

A small kiss, and Oikawa was back to staring into his eyes.

“It’s been two weeks. What sort of magic powers do you have?”

“Well,” Suga started, a grin tugging at his lips as he ran his hands up Oikawa’s chest. “I’ve been really motivated.”

When Oikawa looked torn he pressed closer, brushing his thumbs over pert nipples. And it was true, really. He’d quit school a few months ago, stopped having to worry about money, and Oikawa was one sexy piece of man. Obviously Suga was lacking nothing more than multiple orgasms.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” he added, tilting his head in question. “You got yourself a sugar baby, after all. Aren’t you supposed to be enjoying this to the fullest?”

Rather than answer right away, Oikawa studied him for a little longer. His hands had come down to rest gently on the small of Suga’s back, his lips thinned into a line as he thought.

“Are you sure you’re not confusing having a sugar dad with having a relationship?” he asked eventually, when Suga had started worrying about going limp.

He shrugged, wondering why that was even a question.

“It’s not like I’ve ever had a relationship. I mean, I don’t see a problem. We’re just having fun.”

Before Oikawa could reply, he moved his hand to put a finger across his lips, winking at him.

“Blowjob first, talk later?”

Wasting no time he sunk to his knees, popping the button on the fancy dress pants Oikawa wore. He nuzzled into the inside of his thigh, smiling when long fingers twisted in his hair.

“Don’t mess me up too much, okay?”

Satisfied with Oikawa’s fresh blush, he pulled down the zipper and yanked both pants and briefs down. He was happy to notice that Oikawa hadn’t completely lost interest, and running his fingertips up and down the length of his cock helped renew what little had disappeared.

“God, Suga-chan. You can tease me some other time,” Oikawa gritted out through clenched teeth, spreading his legs just a bit to give Suga more room.

“Oh, so you want it quick and dirty? I can do that.”

As Oikawa groaned he squeezed around the base, circling his tongue over the tip. It wasn’t long before he could pull down the foreskin to lap at the slit, tasting the first hints of precum.

“Suga, I swear-“

Sending a sultry look to the man above him, Suga opened his mouth and allowed Oikawa to slide inside. He hummed around the heated flesh, closing his eyes when fingers tightened in his hair. It was surprising how eager Oikawa was, hadn’t he ever gotten blown in semi-public places before? Maybe he did have a chance against Ushijima, after all.

Hollowing his cheeks he made sure to suck hard on the way up, relishing in the full-body shudder this elicited from Oikawa. Arousal pooled insistently in his groin, but he resisted the urge to touch himself in favor of holding on to Oikawa’s hips, trying to go a little deeper every time. He went slow, running his tongue around the shaft and rubbing at the slit, letting himself think about the taste, the tugs on his hair, the little noises of frustration and pleasure that Oikawa made.

He sucked him like he wanted to be fucked, deep and slow and feeling every inch dragging against his lips. He imagined getting pulled up by the hair, roughly bent over the sink and spread open, crying out with need until Oikawa showed mercy and filled him up. As much as he’d loved being inside Oikawa, he also wanted to be manhandled and desired, wanted to drive him wild with need until Suga was made a sobbing mess.

“ _Fuck,”_ Oikawa hissed, hips jerking into Suga’s mouth.

Seeing his chance, Suga let go of Oikawa with a lewd _pop_ , licking his lips.

“Want to fuck my mouth?” he asked, voice breathy and rough, heartbeat speeding up at the way Oikawa looked down at him with pure, heady lust.

At the slight pause, Suga grabbed Oikawa’s hands and moved them so they cupped his cheeks, pressing on those slender fingers until the grip was almost tight enough.

“I want you to,” he continued, body burning with need for it. “Fuck my mouth, please?”

When Oikawa swore, Suga flashed him a grin and then tilted his head back, closing his eyes and opening his mouth in invitation. He could feel Oikawa’s fingers trembling slightly against his cheeks, how he shifted the grip just enough to angle him properly. When he felt the head of Oikawa’s cock nudge his lips he stuck his tongue out, lapping at it, peeking through his lashes at Oikawa’s dazed expression.

His own cock twitched with arousal, straining against his underwear. If he didn’t get sloppily fucked _right now_ he felt like he might _scream_.

At last Oikawa pushed the head past his lips, Suga moaning shamelessly. He kept his mouth open, urging Oikawa deeper, short on breath and heart hammering in his chest. It seemed Oikawa couldn’t tell how badly he needed it, because he went oh so slow, thrusting hesitantly back and forth a few times until Suga tugged at the front of his pants.

“Goddamit, Suga-chan, you told me not to mess you up,” Oikawa hissed, and Suga opened his eyes to scowl at him. “Fine, _fine_. I’ll fucking cum down your throat until you choke, is that what you want? Is it?”

Suga let out a high-pitched keen, squirming in anticipation, nodding as best he could with a cock halfway inside his mouth. He could hear Oikawa’s sharp inhale, and then, _finally_ , he pushed in _deep_.

Relaxing his throat, Suga hummed in bliss. Oikawa moved one hand to cradle the back of his head instead, keeping him in place as he moved back and then thrust inside again, hard and heavy in Suga’s mouth.

“God, look at you,” Oikawa whispered reverently, still moving slowly but just as deep, testing Suga’s gag reflex. “You fucked me so hard last week and now look at you, begging for my cock down your throat. You’re so good like this, so needy for it.”

Shivering with pleasure, Suga dragged his hands down Oikawa’s legs. He was too hard to ignore it by now, and Oikawa’s words weren’t helping. Pushing his skirt up he shoved a hand down his briefs, groaning as he palmed himself.

“That’s it, touch yourself.” Oikawa sounded strained, voice rough with need. “Want you cumming for me.”

He grinded his hips harder onto Suga, until curly hair tickled his nose. It felt so good, his throat starting to burn as he desperately tried to swallow around the thickness in his mouth. He wanted more, wanted to be consumed with pleasure until it was all he could think of at work. If he could dance like only Oikawa was watching him, like this was his reward afterwards…

Oikawa slipped out, letting him gasp for breath before pushing back in, _deep_ , garbled versions of Suga’s name spilling from his lips. One more time he pulled out before hitting the back of Suga’s throat, and Suga desperately squeezed his dick to keep his orgasm at bay just a little longer, just until he could swallow Oikawa’s cum.

He felt overheated, flames licking underneath his skin, murmured praise going straight to his groin. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen, maybe it was the fact that Oikawa fucked his mouth with the perfect mix of rough and careful; either way he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so taken over with pleasure. His thighs were twitching now, precum soaking through his briefs. A little drool ran down his chin, and Oikawa wiped it off with his thumb.

“You alright?” he asked, even as he filled Suga’s mouth until his jaw ached.

All he could do was moan, lashes fluttering as he tried to catch a glimpse of Oikawa’s face. The man was flushed, eyeing the way his cock slid in and out of Suga’s mouth with hungry eyes. It was too much, to be watched like Oikawa wanted to consume him, to be cared for even as he desperately drew in breaths through his nose.

“You’re so pretty for me, Suga-chan, taking me so deep…”

Twisting his fingers around his cock, Suga came all over his hands, loud mewls muffled around Oikawa’s length. He jerked his hips through the orgasm, Oikawa’s hands holding him steady, Suga’s face turned up so he could see the pleasure etched all over it.

“That’s it, fuck, I’m so close-“

Suga choked on the cum spurting down his throat, swallowing as much as he could, some of it dribbling past his lips as Oikawa fucked him slow and wet. Once Oikawa slipped out he coughed a little, wiping his mouth against his shoulder.

“Shit, Suga-chan are you-“

“I’m fine.” Suga’s voice was hoarse, thighs clenching with the aftermath of pleasure. “Honestly, 10/10 would get fucked again.”

“Maybe not in public next time,” Oikawa replied, drawing in a deep breath before reaching over Suga’s head to grab some napkins.

“On the contrary,” Suga shot back, accepting the napkins and starting to dry off his hands. “If we bring some condoms and lube, we could fuck and not worry about the mess.”

“You’re a mess, condoms or not,” Oikawa said drily, walking around him to wash his hands, then pulling up his pants.

“Yeah, but a _hot_ mess.”

For some reason that made Oikawa bark out a laugh, eyes crinkling as he helped Suga up on his feet so he could wash up.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” he said, a hand squeezing Suga’s waist as he placed a small kiss to his sweaty temple. “I’m pretty sure Alisa will be able to guess exactly why we took so long, though.”

“I’m sorry,” Suga lied, smiling innocently before ducking down to wash his face.

He couldn’t do much about his swollen lips, but maybe it wouldn’t be so obvious if he at least got rid of the redness spread over his skin.

“Somehow, I don’t think you are.”

Despite Oikawa’s initial protests he didn’t look particularly worried; rather, he seemed to light up with a post-sex glow. It was a good look on him. Maybe not the best for going to a more respectable restaurant, but Suga wasn’t going to feel guilty about it. In fact, he fought off a smug grin, drying his face on paper towels while Oikawa fussed with his hair.

“Do you always have this cowlick?” he asked, Suga rolling his eyes at the way he picked at it, trying to keep it flattened to his head.

“I thought you’d noticed by now.”

“Oh, I noticed. I just wasn’t sure if it was a fashion statement or if it just did that on its own.”

When Suga pouted at him, he snuck an arm around his waist and pulled him in for a noisy kiss, Suga gripping at the front of his shirt in surprise.

“So you _do_ like spontaneous blowjobs in bathrooms, noted,” Suga teased, grinning when Oikawa flicked his nose.

“We’ll see after dinner, if we survive it.”

“I thought getting older meant not caring about people’s opinions anymore.”

That earned him an offended huff and a slap to the butt, the latter making him squeak and then grin even wider as he followed Oikawa back into the dressing room.

“I’m a sensitive man,” Oikawa informed him, waiting with hands on his hips as Suga strutted over to the lone dress still hanging on the rack.

“Mm-hm,” Suga hummed, shoving the dress into his hands as he made quick work of his clothes.

Ideally he would have changed his briefs as well, but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

“Do you really need my help with the dress?” Oikawa asked as he took it back from him, undoing the buttons at the neck.

“I’m flexible, but not _that_ flexible.”

Once he had Oikawa’s deft fingers working on the buttons, he sent a thought to one of Oikawa’s earlier questions. _Was_ he mixing up being a sugar baby with an actual relationship? But it’s not like there were rules, right? As long as they were enjoying each other’s company and Suga got paid for it, he couldn’t see what had Oikawa so worried. Sure, he seemed very adamant that he wouldn’t fall in love with Suga, but did that really mean he worried about doing just that?

Not that Suga thought he was a person people couldn’t fall in love with, quite the opposite. And sure, he’d promised Oikawa he’d be distracting enough, but…

Oikawa finished with the last button, fingertips resting on the exposed skin of his back longer than necessary. When one finger traced along his spine, following the dip and pausing where fabric started again, Suga couldn’t help a small shiver.

“You like this dress?”

Suga turned around, catching the still raised finger and gently biting down on it.

“Do _you_?” he asked, enjoying the way Oikawa’s eyes darkened, gaze hot on his mouth.

“I might like it too much,” Oikawa confessed, now letting his gaze trail down the length of his body, over his bare shoulders and abused lips.

“That’s nice,” Suga said, sounding much more composed than the burning feeling in his chest made him. “Dinner?”

Another sweep of eyes, and then Oikawa dropped his hand, taking a step back with obvious reluctance.

“Dinner.”

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

After dinner, and after parting with Suga at the station, Tooru made the long trek home. Usually he would enjoy the time alone with his thoughts, typing away on his laptop or reading articles, but tonight all he could think of was plump lips wrapped around his cock, or shaping words in that pretty voice that kept him laughing, kept him constantly engaged. In two measly, short weeks, Suga had managed to wrap him up in a whirlwind of needs and emotions he’d done his best to forget.

It didn’t help that Suga was so _interested_ , asking questions about the Mars landings and his current projects and about his students, asked him what series he was planning to watch on Tuesday and tried to guess the ending with only a vague description to go on. And then there were those dresses he wore, catching the attention of every person in the area…

Tooru wondered, for the umpteenth time, just what he was getting himself into. It felt like he’d jumped onto a comet, heading anywhere in the universe, but Suga sat in the seat next to him so it didn’t really matter anyway.

He needed control.

If he convinced himself that this was just sexual frustration, the inevitable conclusion to living in almost celibacy for years, then he could also convince himself that the constant urge he felt to touch Suga would fade soon enough. Once they’d slept with each other a few times it would cease to feel _new_ and _exciting_ , and looking at Suga would no longer feel like being dazzled by a cluster of stars.

His legs would stop being so distracting. His smile would lose its shine. His eyes would no longer be dotted with all the mysteries of the universe, there for Tooru to unveil the truth.

There was nothing to worry about.

Never mind that he felt fourteen again, palms sweaty as he tried not to glance at Iwaizumi in the locker rooms. Never mind that he had lost his steady heartbeat to nervous fluttering, that he’d become so attuned to Suga’s presence in a room that him not being there was simultaneously relief and disappointment.

Two weeks was nothing, in the grand scheme of things. He had to stick to that thought, keep his raging hormones – if he even had those at this age – separate from the reality of the situation.

Suga would not develop feelings for him, and Oikawa would stop having heart attacks every time he saw him in a dress.

He should just have… _fun_. Couldn’t he? Just live life in this pretty lie for six months, and then go back to normal. People would stop nagging him because he’d _tried_ , and if even a beautiful, exciting and _young_ guy like Suga couldn’t distract his heart long enough, it would be pretty safe to say that no one could.

Clinging to this thought, Tooru puttered about his home for a long time before he managed to attempt sleep, cleaning and rearranging things that didn’t need to be rearranged. His therapist would probably say it was a reaction to the rearrangement of his life, but what did _she_ know. Tooru was fine. Peachy. Fantastic, really.

He was just a little sexually under stimulated. Nothing someone like Suga couldn’t fix.

And if his sister didn’t stop insisting she needed to meet him, well. He’d solve that problem when he got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we'll have the long-awaited Suga-Iwaizumi meeting! ヾ(￣◇￣)ノ


	6. Chasing starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Suga meets the proud owner of many Godzilla t-shirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't supposed to take this long, but well. My other stories took longer than I planned and then my vacation ended:/ But finally, I managed to finish the chapter! 
> 
> I have to confess, I haven't caught up with the manga in ages. I bet all sorts of fun things are going on. Like, I'm so behind??? All I do is look at art on tumblr and then I don't even reblog it most of the time. It's terrible.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

Tuesday night, Tooru picked up a freshly showered Suga by the volleyball court, skillfully avoiding meeting his team members. Of course he would be meeting Kageyama and the shrimp in the future, but there was no need to be glared at more than necessary. Suga greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and high-waisted shorts, and honestly, Tooru had to admit that as far as sugar babies went he had impeccable taste.

Simply put, Suga made heads turn wherever he walked, and Tooru allowed himself to indulge in a hand kept lightly on the small of his back. 

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t looked forward to this for the past two days. They’d texted, and Suga even called him in the afternoon, asking about what restaurant he was planning on taking him to. If Tooru’s colleagues had lifted eyebrows at the sight of him blushing like a teenager asked out on their first date before hurriedly leaving the office - Suga casually mentioning how naked he currently was - he pointedly ignored it. He could only hope that Suga never realized what impact he had on Tooru right now, just a few words murmured throatily and he was running towards the privacy of a bathroom.

“Missed me?” Suga teased, as if he could read his thoughts while they slowly made their way towards the café.

Suga had requested something simple for tonight, agreeing to a place with nice salads and a quiet atmosphere.

“Will you be sad if I didn’t?”

“Obviously.” Suga pouted, tugging at the collar of his short-sleeved dress shirt. “But I’m pretty sure you did!”

Tooru could only roll his eyes at Suga’s self-assured optimism, though it’s not like he was wrong. As always, Suga’s smile was littered with hidden starlight, and Tooru longed to taste it with his mouth.

“Mm, you have that look on your face,” Suga hummed, tapping his lips. “Like you want to drag me into an alley and make out.”

“That’s-!” Tooru spluttered, pushing at Suga’s shoulder when the younger man burst into laughter. “That is _not_ what I was thinking about.”

“Shame.”

When Tooru cleared his throat Suga only laughed again, pushing his hand down the back pocket of Tooru’s pants. He really should have moved it away from his ass, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead he shoved his own hands into his front pockets, swallowing down a small squeak when Suga bit his lip around a smile and squeezed his butt cheek.

“You’re terrible,” he hissed through clenched teeth, and yet his heart pounded against his ribs at the thought of people seeing them like this.

Ushijima had always been reserved in public, settling for holding his hand or perhaps an arm around his waist. A hand on his ass was a new experience – and one he couldn’t help but enjoy.

“Terribly good with my hands,” Suga whispered back, a full-on grin showing off his teeth. “I hope they have good salads because I’m starving.”

And what was Tooru supposed to reply to that? Clearing his throat he allowed Suga to lead him towards the café, the air still a bit sticky with warmth but not as bad as when he’d attempted a walk to clear his head during the lunch hour. Rather than clear it, he’d found himself heading over to a small shop, asking for a double to be made of his apartment key.

Just in case.

He could feel the spare key burn against his leg, even through his wallet, his pants. It was better not to think about it.

Once they’d settled into their meals, Suga spent some time telling him about volleyball practice and random tidbits of gossip he’d picked up at work. Tooru’s shin was starting to feel sore from all the times Suga had to kick him into paying attention, because he kept zoning out to thoughts of Suga’s lips or the way he ran his fingers along the chopsticks, or how he licked his lips before drinking.

“Am I really that boring?” Suga asked him eventually, faking offense.

“You know _exactly_ what you’re doing. I’m just a poor man trying to eat in peace.”

He was about to bite into a piece of chicken when Suga’s foot nudged the inside of his thigh, and it was only by some small miracle that the chicken dropped onto his plate and wasn’t thrown across the café.

“Do you _mind_ ,” he hissed, red-faced but unable to truly feel upset.

“Sorry, I’ll be nice from now on,” Suga laughed, leaning back in his seat and looking far too amused. “You’re just too much fun to tease.”

“Are you a bully, Suga-chan? I’m starting to feel like you are.”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Suga drawled, playing with his napkin. “Do bullies usually make their victims feel good?”

“Not in public,” Tooru warned him.

“You’re absolutely right, we haven’t tried that yet!”

When Tooru rolled his eyes, Suga reached for one of his hands. He took it between both of his own, a playful smile lingering on his lips.

“You know,” he started, brushing his thumbs back and forth over Tooru’s skin. “We haven’t really discussed sex.”

Choking on a piece of salad, Tooru glanced around the café with frantic eyes.

“I just said _not in public_ ,” he hissed, coughing a few times before giving Suga a reproachful look.

“Still…”

Suga bit into his lower lip, turning Tooru’s hand until his palm showed. He drew a line down the middle, fingertip tracing little circles onto his wrist.

“For all you started out saying you didn’t want it, I think it’s pretty safe to say we’ll end up doing it a lot.”

“A lot…?” Tooru breathed out the words, grimacing at the end.

Leaning in over the table, Suga’s voice dropped lower, sending shivers up his spine.

“I know I want you, Oikawa. You should just admit you want me, too. Think of all the _interesting_ things we can-“

Tooru slammed his hands onto the tabletop, standing up. The chair made a noise of protest as it dragged across the floor, a few heads turning.

“I’m going to the restroom,” he announced, refusing to meet Suga’s eyes as he made his way to the back of the café, face burning.

Not all the red color on his face was from embarrassment, though. Rather, he couldn’t believe he kept reacting like this whenever Suga turned flirty, and he sent a bitter thought to both Ushijima and Iwaizumi. Both of them were so _difficult_ to embarrass, but Tooru had always been easily riled up. And by a man so much younger than him...

Shutting himself into a stall, he leaned against the door and buried his face in his hands. If he said he disliked it, he’d be blatantly lying. He always enjoyed attention, became annoying when he didn’t get it. And here Suga was, offering it so freely, in such copious amounts. Wasn’t this somehow the opposite of what their sugar relationship was supposed to be? Usually, as far as Tooru knew, it was the younger guy who got the attention, as well as the money. Then again, why become a sugar daddy if you didn’t get the attention you were most likely craving?

And Tooru _craved_ it. No wonder Suga snuck into his life with such ease, when there was a gaping hole in Tooru’s life where he could slide right in. He was getting in too _deep_ , that was the problem, and in such a short time. Where would he be in six months? It was frightening to think about.

“Oh god,” he sighed, running fingers through his hair, mindless of how he had styled it at work before going out.

He was going to crash and burn as usual, wasn’t he? And he’d promised himself not to do this, crossed his heart and everything. And yet…

The thought of going back out there and tell Suga he changed his mind made his chest ache. Even worse, thinking about doing that and Suga accepting it, just like that, no questions asked… it _hurt_. He might only have six months, and he might be _more_ hurt in the end, but he couldn’t give this up. Not yet. Not when Suga plagued his thoughts already, when his phone lit up with sweet texts filling his usually mundane days. He hadn’t realized how routine his life had become until Suga showed up, stirring things around.

He was forty, not dying. But if he was going to do this, he should do it for the right reasons. Not _just_ to appease his family and friends.

Sucking in a breath, he steeled himself for the upcoming conversation. He couldn’t bare his heart to Suga with ease, but he could at least try to sort out the arrangement a little bit.

Mind made up, he pushed the door open only to find Suga entering the restroom.

“I came to check on you,” he said, attempting a smile but unable to hide the concern in his eyes. “Everything alright?”

A split second decision, and Tooru pulled Suga back into the stall with him.

“It will be if you kiss me.”

Chest to chest, Suga’s warm breath washed over Tooru’s mouth, his hands coming to rest on Tooru’s hips.

“I’m surprised,” Suga said, corners of his mouth tugging into a grin, “but not opposed.”

“Of course you aren’t,” Tooru huffed, something squeezing tight around his heart when he leaned into Suga’s body, forearms braced on each side of his face. “I’m sure this was your plan all along.”

“I would never,” Suga lied, eyes sparkling with amusement. “Now, are we going to kiss or not?”

Pretending to think it over, Tooru brushed a few strands of hair from Suga’s forehead, letting his gaze trail over his pretty face. Even like this, Tooru didn’t feel in control. It was as if Suga was a space pirate, boarding his merchant ship and taking it over, tying him to the control bridge. He’d seen the pictures from the club’s theme night. Suga made a very cute pirate, even if it was of a different sort than Tooru preferred.

“I’ll stop pretending having sex is a bad idea,” he mumbled, biting his lip when Suga’s face lit up. “That doesn’t mean it _isn’t_ a bad idea, but…”

“But it’s such a _pleasurable_ bad idea,” Suga purred, and Tooru had to laugh.

“You always know _exactly_ what to say, don’t you,” he sighed, squishing Suga’s face between his palms.

Of course Suga pursed his lips in a ridiculous expression, resembling a fish. Still cute, of course. Was there any moment of a day that Suga was _not_ cute? _Maybe when he’s sexy,_ Tooru thought, chagrined. There really was no escape. Tooru would gladly keep giving him whatever he wanted, for as long as he wanted it. Wherever Suga went he left a trail of stardust, and Tooru found himself entranced by it, unable to veer off the path he’d now started on.

“Is that bad?”

Suga sounded as ridiculous as he looked, Tooru’s hands still trapping his face. In response, he pushed himself closer, Suga’s body heat seeping into his thighs and stomach and chest. He could feel his heart pick up pace, could see Suga’s brown eyes darken in color.

“I want you,” Tooru whispered, releasing Suga’s cheeks to comb fingers through his pale hair. “I do, really. I’m just not sure how to deal with it.”

Hands sneaking under Tooru’s shirt, Suga’s expression turned calm, searching. The door to the restroom jostled open, heavy steps entering the stall right by the door. It should feel silly, standing in a café restroom holding each other like this, but Tooru could think of sillier things he had done that didn’t feel nearly as nice.

“You’ll figure it out.” Suga sounded confident, winding his arms around the small of Tooru’s back and tilting his head back to rest against the door. “In the meantime…”

One of his hands traveled down to squeeze Tooru’s ass, the other caressing up and down his back underneath the shirt. The air felt heavier, goose bumps erupting along his arms as Suga let out a small noise of impatience.

In the end, Tooru could do little else but lean in, capture soft lips in a slow, unhurried kiss. Suga held him tight, as if afraid Tooru would float away should he let go, and it was nice. A nice feeling, to be grounded, to be held, and that-

That was the worst part. The frightening part.

Tooru had never liked being held down, before, not by someone who wasn’t-

But like this, Suga’s tongue licking into his mouth, his hair like silk under Tooru’s fingers…

Like this, Tooru didn’t feel like he was trying to _forget_.

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

When Tooru became a professor, he’d thought the students would be worse than his colleagues. Oh, was he wrong.

“I can’t believe she forgot to tell us,” he hissed, standing in the reception hall of one of the university’s nicer establishments.

“O-oh, well, I suppose she’s been distracted lately?”

Tooru raised an eyebrow at Yachi, who was blushing furiously. Possibly because of the texts she’d received a few minutes ago, which Tooru suspected were from her wife.

“Too distracted to mention an important visitor we all have to stay overtime for?”

He shook his head, cursing their department’s dean for the umpteenth time. He could have been with Suga now, cuddling on the couch and watching a good movie, but _no_ , of _course_ there was a last minute email reminder of some foreign professor visiting.

“Um, if you don’t mind me asking, Oikawa-san… it’s rare for you to be this unhappy about staying overtime.”

Glancing at her, he swallowed down a sigh. Yachi was nice, always eager to help. When she noticed Tooru staying late nights at the office she started bringing him coffee from the staff room before going home, urging him to get some proper sleep the next day. It was a nice reminder he rarely followed.

“And, I heard you haven’t been staying as late the past week?”

Curse the office gossip. Curse Yachi for asking so sweetly, meaning no harm with her prying.

“I have things to do at home,” he replied, tight-lipped.

He was tired, hungry, and even though summer was starting it only meant more work. He had two graduate students doing research under him, Ushijima wanted him to review strategic plans for the company, of course he also had his _own_ research to do as well as an essay to write for a scientific journal, and then some more stuff he’d been putting off. Somehow he’d managed to forget about the large work pile with first his birthday coming up, then Suga waltzing into his life.

It meant he _should_ be staying as late as ever at the office. It meant he should pretend he was bringing work home with him, when his work computer had stayed by his desk the whole night prior. It was inevitable that someone noticed, he just didn’t think they’d notice quite so fast.

“Is everything alright?”

Her eyes were wide with concern, and Tooru considered downing his entire glass of now lukewarm champagne. Of course the damn professor was late.

“Oh, yeah, don’t worry. I’ll be working this weekend for sure.”

“That doesn’t make me _less_ worried,” she said, frowning.

All he did in reply was shrug, frowning at the doors where the professor and the dean were supposed to have walked through ages ago. A buzz in his pocket was a momentary relief, though he took care to angle the phone away from Yachi before opening Suga’s message.

 

 **From:** **Sugar star** **(** **♡** **´** **艸** **`)**

_Still forced to stay?_

 

 **To:** **Sugar star** **(** **♡** **´** **艸** **`)**

 _Please send help_ (｡-人-｡)

 

 **From:** **Sugar star** **(** **♡** **´** **艸** **`)**

_I would come intervene, but Tsukishima told me I’m a disgrace for dating a professor_

 

 **To:** **Sugar star** **(** **♡** **´** **艸** **`)**

_Who’s that????_

_And why a disgrace_ .°(ಗдಗ。)°.

**From:** **Sugar star** **(** **♡** **´** **艸** **`)**

_Friend of mine who is also a fan of Ushijima_

 

 **To:** **Sugar star** **(** **♡** **´** **艸** **`)**

_Too bad Ushiwaka has a boyfriend_

_WAIT why does that mean you can’t save me????!!!!!_

ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ

 

 **From:** **Sugar star** **(** **♡** **´** **艸** **`)**

_He thinks Hinata is a disgrace simply for being short so no need to listen to him_

_But other people might notice you dating a (former) student :p_

_Unless you want me to call you about an emergency?_

 

 **To:** **Sugar star** **(** **♡** **´** **艸** **`)**

_Tempting, but I’ll survive this_

_Tall, blond, glasses?_

 

 **From:** **Sugar star** **(** **♡** **´** **艸** **`)**

_Yup_

 

 **To:** **Sugar star** **(** **♡** **´** **艸** **`)**

_Thought I recognized him_

_He came by my office two days ago_

_Said he was lost and looking for “a reason”_

 

 **From:** **Sugar star** **(** **♡** **´** **艸** **`)**

_Did he ever find it?_

**To:** **Sugar star** **(** **♡** **´** **艸** **`)**

_Idk my colleague talked to him, but that explains why he kept glaring at me_

 

Speaking of colleagues, Yachi wasn’t doing a very good job of hiding how she tried to peek at his phone screen. He lifted the phone higher, raising an eyebrow at her.

“S-sorry,” she apologized, glancing at the side. “It’s just-“

“Just what?”

She fidgeted, chewing on her lower lip in a nervous habit he’d noticed many times before.

“We were all wondering if… and I’m so sorry for prying! But really, everyone wants to know, and-!”

Putting her hands over her mouth, she watched him with frightened eyes. If Tooru hadn’t seen her with her wife, how calm and relaxed she was in Kiyoko’s presence, he really would have worried for her.

“Know what,” he sighed, patience wearing thin.

His phone buzzed with Suga’s reply, but Tooru resisted the urge to check. It was difficult, but he was a strong man. Sometimes, at least.

“If you’ve met someone,” she whispered, leaning in closer. “Even the doctorate students are talking about it.”

Twitching, Tooru resisted the urge to groan. Like he’d thought earlier – _inevitable, but why so soon?_

“I meet a lot of people daily, Yacchan,” he smiled, hoping she would drop the issue.

“Yes, but none of them make you smile like that.”

She pointed at his mouth, and whatever smile she talked about dropped instantly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, you don’t have to tell us, if you don’t want to,” she said, tilting her head and closing her eyes in a smile of her own. “It’s just nice to know there’s someone who cares for you, making you go home early now and then.”

“…if you say so.”

To his great luck, the dean chose that moment to arrive, bringing with her the professor whose flight had been slightly delayed. Glad to be out of the spotlight, Tooru resigned himself to suffering through introductions and polite small talk. He should at least _try_ to feign interest, but honestly whatever research the professor was doing paled in comparison to the mysteries of Suga. If Suga was a planet, Tooru wouldn’t know much more than that it had an impressively strong gravitational pull, slowly but surely hauling its moon closer. But Suga would be the star it spun around, too, and the galaxy of wonders where it was found. He wanted to go home and map out an entire planetary system on his bare skin, point out stars and black holes and worship each one of them.

“Oikawa-san, you’re spacing out again,” Yachi murmured, elbowing him.

Maybe he should have taken Suga up on that offer to call.

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

Suga lay idly on the couch, scrolling on his phone. A lot of his friends and former classmates were going on vacation, considering they were heading into august now. He liked a few beach pictures, thinking it might be fun to go to the ocean with Oikawa sometime. Maybe if he took a Saturday night off they could take a midnight walk along the shore somewhere, and Oikawa could point out the constellations…

He snorted at how romantic it sounded, wondering what Tsukishima would say about _that_. Probably that he didn’t think Oikawa capable of such a thing as a romantic stroll. He had, after all, told Suga in no uncertain terms just how disgraceful his relationship was at practice the day before. _I don’t know what you see in that slob, anyway_ , he’d said. _His desk is a mess and there are alien figurines, Suga. Why would you do this to yourself – not that I care, of course._

Sweet, in a distinctly Tsukishima way of showing it.

It was when he was starting to contemplate getting a snack while he waited for Oikawa to leave work that he got another text from the man, the corners of his lips curling up in amusement.

 

**From: Alien boyfriend <333**

_I think I might be able to escape soon_

_Why must I suffer like this_ (゜´Д｀゜)

 _They’re talking about dinner I’m starving_ (ノД`)・゜・。

 

**To: Alien boyfriend <333**

_I believe in you! <3_

 

He snapped a selfie where he blew a kiss, drawing little hearts all over it before hitting send.

 

**From: Alien boyfriend <333**

(/∇＼*)｡o○♡

_Suga-chan, my savior!_

 

He couldn’t help but laugh a little, wondering if he’d be able to get away with sending something a little more risqué. There wasn’t time for more than the thought, however, because the sound of a key turning in the lock interrupted his lounging on the couch.

Was Oikawa back? But that didn’t make sense, considering what he’d just texted. Easing himself up from the couch as the door opened, he tiptoed towards the hallway. There was the shuffling sound of someone taking off their shoes, and when he peeked around the corner, he almost choked on air.

What was a _police officer_ doing in Oikawa’s apartment?!

He cleared his throat, stepping into view. The policeman straightened up, and Suga almost choked _again_. He didn’t know where to look – the unruly spikes of dark hair, the handsome but slightly rough-looking face, the biceps or thick thighs or just the way the dark uniform clung to his fit shape – to be honest, if he was to be arrested there really was no strength in him left to resist.

“Is Shittykawa here?” the man asked in greeting.

“Shitty- um, you mean Oikawa?”

“Ah, yes. Him. Is he here?”

Suga had no idea what to think. Not that he could think much, anyway.

“No, he’s… at work. And you are?”

“Iwaizumi.” The man – Iwazumi – walked over to him, and holy shit was that a gun at his hip? “Sorry I’m in uniform, I came straight from work.”

“No, you’re fine. I mean! It’s fine. Can I help you?”

Iwaizumi stared him down, and Suga had to wonder if the slant of his eyebrows meant he was angry or if they were just stuck like that.

“You must be Suga?” When Suga nodded he continued, shoulders relaxing minutely. “I’m Oikawa’s best friend, unfortunately. I’m just here to pick up the shirts.”

“Oh! Sorry, he didn’t tell me you were coming.”

“He doesn’t know I’m here,” Iwaizumi replied with a shrug, but then his expression changed into a grin and he immediately looked not just much friendlier, but also infinitely more attractive. “He would absolutely throw a fit if he knew I met you before he allowed it.”

“I’ll keep it a secret, then.” He felt so _weak,_ thinking, _if I could be sandwiched between him and Oikawa I would die a happy man_.

“So, where does he keep them?”

Suga had to wonder if people ever looked at _him_ the way he must be looking at Iwaizumi now, eyes blown wide and lips parted, brain constantly a step behind.

“Keep what?”

“The Godzilla shirts,” Iwaizumi clarified. “I figured you would know.”

“Oh my god.” Suga threw his hands over his mouth, face so red he feared overheating. “Those were _your_ shirts, I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t worry about it, he probably thought it was funny not to tell you.”

The grin turned crooked, dark brown eyes sparkling with amusement, and Suga wondered how the hell Oikawa managed being surrounded by all these hot men every day. Maybe Suga was just too gay to function.

“Right. Sorry anyway. They’re in his closet.”

Iwaizumi nodded, passing him to head towards Oikawa’s room. Suga almost whined pathetically at the sight of his ass. The uniform just wasn’t _fair_.

He only hesitated a moment before following the man that was supposedly Oikawa’s best friend. He had mentioned a name when he talked about his past roommate, hadn’t he? Suga really should have paid attention, but he’d just been so relived it wasn’t a keepsake of Ushijima’s. Well, if they’d been roommates it made sense that Iwaizumi had a key…

At least, it _almost_ made sense. Maybe he just held on to it now in case Oikawa got himself locked out or something. He’d given a key to Suga pretty easily after all, just slipping it into his hand before they parted last night, mumbling about how he might as well have it. As if the gesture didn’t send Suga’s heart into overdrive the whole trip home, fingers turning the key over and over in his hands, imagining what it would have meant if their relationship was real.

Finding Iwaizumi browsing through the drawers in the closet, Suga leaned in the doorway and hoped it wasn’t noticeable how he couldn’t tear his gaze away from his backside and ass.

“Do you mind holding these?” Iwazumi asked after a moment, holding out a few shirts towards him.

“Sure!” Suga squeaked, wondering why he had to be so embarrassing right now.

Then again, he’d been pretty worked up since last night, and sort of prepared to drag Oikawa to bed the moment he set foot in the apartment. His body didn’t really discriminate. A hot man was a hot man, and Suga had needs.

_Do not, for heaven’s sake, start flirting with your sugar daddy’s best friend! Come on! Get a grip!_

A few deep breaths and forcing himself to stare down at the printed lizard on the top shirt in his arms helped a bit, and he almost felt normal when Iwaizumi stood up again.

“I think that’s all of them…”

Then he crouched, opening the bottom drawer and peering at the contents. If Suga’s memory served him right there were mostly track suits in there.

“Hmm, so this is where it went.”

Iwaizumi pulled out a turquoise and white jacket, a size too small for him.

“Did you move out recently?” Suga asked, swallowing when Iwaizumi gave him a strange look.

“Nope,” Iwaizumi said, popping the word. “I just left these in storage. My wife’s not a fan, really.”

Suga was crushed. This man was straight? Or at the very least married to a woman. What a waste.

“That’s a shame,” he said, not necessarily talking about the shirts. “I’m sure you could still leave them here? I promise I won’t use them, even if they’re very comfy.”

To his surprise, Iwaizumi returned the jacket to the drawer. When he got up again, Suga handed the shirts he held over, Iwaizumi hugging the not insignificant pile to his (very) firm chest.

“It’s fine, I should have gotten them ages ago.”

They stared at each other for a minute, Suga still in the doorway and Iwaizumi with an unreadable expression. He couldn’t help but wonder why there was still crime out there when someone like Iwaizumi existed. Surely all the bad people would drop their weapons (and pants) just from that intense look.

Suga was never, ever telling Oikawa he met Iwaizumi. It was like he was cheating already. Wait, were they even exclusive? They hadn’t talked about _that_ yesterday.

“Oikawa is at work, you said?”

“Ah, yes! He should be back soon, I think. They had some visitor at the last minute.”

“And you have a key.”

He blinked, nervous at being scrutinized like this. What had Oikawa told Iwaizumi about them? Actually, he probably said anything _but_ the truth around the arrangement. Surely a handsome –reliable, he meant reliable – policeman like Iwaizumi would disapprove.

“Got it yesterday.”

“Hm, alright. Look, Suga,” Iwaizumi shifted, frowning at the wall. “I’m sure you’re not a bad person, but I have to look out for Oikawa because he’s too dumb to take care of himself.”

Wow. Was Suga getting a shovel talk? By a _cop_? This was decidedly not a situation he had expected to deal with when he woke up this afternoon.

“If you say so,” he replied blandly, glad he was wearing a silky pair of lounge pants and loose tank top today rather than any of his more daring new outfits.

“It’s just, he’s been through a lot. He doesn’t need someone taking advantage of him.”

Suga waited for a continuation, but that seemed to be it as Iwaizumi kept staring at the wall. If he hadn’t been tipped off by the wife-mention he would have definitely started suspecting things by now.

“You think I’m taking advantage of him,” he repeated, just to make sure.

Iwaizumi twitched, letting out a small breath.

“Well, no. I just don’t want you to think anyone will let you, if that was your plan.”

“I didn’t know relationships needed a _plan_ ,” Suga said, crossing his arms. “Oikawa is a grown man, and as nice as it is that you’re looking out for him, shouldn’t you be having this conversation with _him_ , instead?”

“I will.” Iwaizumi met his eyes at last, frowning now. “I just figured I’d take the opportunity since you were here.”

Suga held up his hands, a deadpan look on his face.

“Well, Mr. Police officer. You certainly know how to be intimidating, but I think you should explain yourself a bit before you assume things. I’m not here to get married, but I’m not here to break any hearts either, and I’m not sure which of these it is you’re worried about.”

A moment of silence, and then Iwaizumi barked out a laugh, eyes crinkling at the corners and accentuating the light crow’s feet present there.

“A little of both,” Iwaizumi confessed once he’d calmed down again, but he looked much more relaxed now. “Sorry if I intimidated you, I don’t wear my uniform that much anymore so I tend to forget about it.”

Suga huffed, but obediently stepped aside when Iwaizumi nodded his head towards the living room.

“I’ll give you my number,” he offered, glancing at Suga as he made his way back towards the hallway. “Feel free to call me whenever Oikawa is being his idiot self.”

 “I think I’ll be fine,” Suga told him stiffly, still a little suspicious.

It’s not like he was doing tax evasions or anything, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to be buddies with an officer of the law no matter how good-looking he was.

“Just in case,” Iwaizumi insisted, grabbing a pen and a small notepad from a pocket and scribbling his number down, handing it over to Suga. “I’m sure we’ll meet officially sooner or later, but I’m glad I got to see you now. And sorry again, for assuming things.”

Suga shrugged, still thinking that Iwaizumi hadn’t explained anything at all.

“I know what it looks like,” he said, thumbing at the slip of paper. “I won’t pretend he’s not a dream guy, you know? Rich and hot.”

Iwaizumi smiled at that, bending down to put his shoes on again.

“And that unhealthy obsession of his with sci-fi. Feel free to call me if he’s boring you to death with trivia, too.”

Maybe Iwaizumi wasn’t so bad, after all, but Suga was still pretty sure he’d only keep the number for an actual emergency.

“I don’t mind. It’s nice when he gets excited about things.”

This time, Iwaizumi gave him an incredulous stare.

“You like him? You actually like him?”

“What do you mean?” Suga was confused. Surely anyone could tell what a catch Oikawa was, never mind that they weren’t dating for real. “Is there a reason I shouldn’t?”

“No, just. Most of us tend to be torn between taping his mouth shut and shoving him in a closet, and that’s on good days. It’s kind of what prolonged exposure to Oikawa does to you.”

“Huh…” Suga could admit that he was a bit whiny sometimes, but so far he hadn’t encountered anything in his personality that made him want to cancel the deal. “Well, I’ll let you know if I need any tape, then? I think the closets here are too small.”

He smiled, and Iwaizumi must have seen something in his expression because he shook his head like he couldn’t believe Suga was real.

“Alright,” he said, opening his mouth as if to say more but closing it again.

Opening the door behind him instead, Iwaizumi stepped outside, pausing before leaving.

“Yeah, alright. I’ll see you around, I suppose. Don’t get yourself in trouble.”

“Um, sure?”

Iwaizumi frowned, hesitating, but then shrugged and left with an added wave and a nod.

Suga stared at the closed door for a long moment, wondering what exactly their conversation had been about. There were faint vibrating noises coming from the couch, and Suga rushed over when he realized he’d left his phone there, unsurprised to see Oikawa calling him.

He could think about Iwaizumi later; for now, he should probably deal with his suffering not-boyfriend.  

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

**Shittykawa deserves a volleyball to the face – group chat**

 

**19:27**

**Iwaizumi:** _Daichi why didn’t you tell me that Suga is too good for Oikawa_

**Iwaizumi:** _You could have spared me a lot of trouble_

**Takeru-chan:** _You met him!_

**Takeru-chan:** _WHEN? WHERE??????_

**Iwaizumi:** _I went to get my shirts since you all complained so much, and he was there without Oikawa_

**Takeru-chan:** _oooh he left him alone with all his merch? i smell love_

**Kuroo-chan:** _see? why does no one listen to me_

**Iwaizumi:** _You didn’t even say anything!_

**Iwaizumi:** _And you still haven’t told us how you know him. What was I supposed to think?_

**Takeru-chan:** _i’m sooo jealous i want to meet him too! i thought i was promoted!_

**Kuroo-chan:** _I’m guessing iwa doesn’t want oikawa to know, am i right?_

**Iwaizumi:** _Better if he doesn’t_

**Iwaizumi:** _Also I can’t believe you’re letting Shittykawa loose on Suga_

**Iwaizumi:** _He deserves better_

**Kuroo-chan:** _awww, you’re all protective now. you and daichi can start a ‘suga deserves a better daddy’ group together_

**Takeru-chan:** (灬º 艸º灬)

**Iwaizumi:** _I’ll pretend I didn’t read that_

**Kuroo-chan:** _Don’t worry I’ve taken his phone /Daichi_

**Takeru-chan:** _!!!_

 

**19:43**

**Makki:** _oooooh you met him!!!_

**Mattsun:** _sorry we were having some adult alone time_

**Makki:** _tbh we still are_

**Makki:** _we just needed to see what all the buzzing was about_

**Mattsun:** _iwaizumi, a true daddy in the streets/gentleman in the sheets_

**Iwaizumi:** _Blocked_

**Makki:** :/

 _Makki changed the group name to_ _Iwa-chan aka even your daddy calls me daddy_

_Iwaizumi changed the group name to I’m blocking you all_

**Makki:** _*oikawa voice* iwa-chan rude!_

:*:･｡,☆ﾟ’･:*:･｡,ヽ(・∀・)人(・∀・)ﾉ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:

The moment Tooru exited the station and saw his building, something like relief had washed over him. It held onto him the whole way there – left him feeling light, fumbling with his keys in anticipation. And maybe Yachi deserved to know the truth, because it _was_ nice to come home to someone, to feel the urge to finish up quickly and go _home_. 

Despite not having lived full time in his apartment for years it still felt like home. All the memories, both good and bad… A lot had happened in there, but right now all Tooru cared about was kicking off his shoes and speeding into the living room where he found Suga sprawled on the couch.

“Welcome home,” Suga grinned, stretching like a cat as Tooru ran his eyes along his slim body.

“You look good,” he said, slowing down as he made his way over.

Even dressed in sweats Suga looked positively mouthwatering, his tank top riding up to show a glimpse of stomach and hipbone. Tooru’s fingers itched to run along the smooth skin, and when he sat down on what little room was left on the middle cushion he did just that, sliding his fingertips from hip to hip, eyes darkening with want.

“Hungry?” Suga asked, shifting so he could put a hand on Tooru’s thigh, drawing circles into the fabric covering them.

“I had a snack on the way, remember? Dinner can wait for a bit…”

At that, Suga’s grin turned into a sly smile, his hand slipping higher up Tooru’s thigh.

“Oh my,” Suga purred, shifting again to push his stomach into Tooru’s touch, “if I didn’t know better I’d think you were implying something.”

Palm flat over Suga’s warm stomach, Tooru rolled his eyes. Rather than reply he moved his hand lower, pausing by the hem of his sweatpants. Giving Suga a pointed look – amusement being shot back – he pushed his hand under the waistband only to suck in a sharp breath.

“No underwear?”

Fingers tapping teasingly against Tooru’s leg, Suga bit his lower lip against a smug smile.

“Well?” he said, tilting his head to the side cutely. “What are you going to do about it?”

Oh, Tooru could think of a lot of things to do about it. He’d planned on taking Suga to bed, but he supposed the couch would do.

“Depends… did you bring any lube out here?”

An annoyed look flashed over Suga’s face, and Tooru couldn’t help a small laugh. Just having Suga like this was so arousing, the pout of his mouth reminding him all too easily about last weekend’s incident in the dressing room. Licking his lips he patted Suga’s hand, an idea taking shape in his thoughts. Suga had been in control for far too long, perhaps it was time for Tooru to call the shots…

“Put your hands behind your head?” he asked, observing the minute widening of Suga’s eyes, the almost hitch of his breath. “I’ve had such a terrible day at work, all I want is to watch your pretty face as you come, moaning my name.”

To his great surprise, Suga blushed a dark red at his words, hesitantly lifting his hands to rest them behind his head.

“You… want to watch me? While I do nothing?”

Tooru hummed, hand stroking up and down Suga’s stomach, pushing the dark fabric further up his chest.

“Unless you mind?”

He hoped Suga would agree, a rush of anticipation filling him at the thought of picking Suga apart piece by piece, listening to him beg for release. He could feel himself grow hard in his pants, the sight of Suga’s lovely blush and the heat of skin under his fingers bringing forth a wave of heady desire. He wanted Suga, had spent days thinking about him, wanted to taste him with his mouth and feel him tremble under him.

“It’s fine,” Suga said, adjusting himself to a more comfortable position, legs spread just a little. “You’re supposed to spoil me, aren’t you? Though, I still haven’t seen any diamonds.”

Letting out a snort, Tooru pulled at Suga’s leg until he moved it to rest across his lap, allowing Tooru to sit more in the middle of the cushions. It left Suga on full display, the first hint of his arousal outlined through the thin sweats.

“There are better things than diamonds,” Tooru told him, kneading his thighs, thumbs pressing into lean muscle. “I didn’t think you took me for a stereotype.”

“What, not even a small diamond? How will I ever know you take this seriously if you don’t give me a pretty rock, hmm.”

 Suga’s sweet lips were tugging at the corners, his eyes sparkling lovelier than any diamond ever could. Of course, Tooru would never dream of saying that out loud, he’d always spent relationships – and friendships – being obnoxious whenever such emotions surfaced. Romance was not something he actively pursued before, not in the sense of _being romantic_. But these were things that Suga did to him, made him want to say and do and experience.

“Would you want that?” he asked instead, distracted as he hooked his fingers over the edge of Suga’s pants and pulled them down, just low enough to show a hint of his cock.

His fingertips travelled across the revealed skin, heat seeping into them, Suga lifting his hips in silent request. He was so gorgeous like this, not yet hard but getting there from Tooru’s touch, his body soft and pliant and oh so alluring.

“Who _wouldn’t_ want one,” Suga shot back, just as Tooru dragged his nails teasingly along the sensitive skin.

At Suga’s words he stopped, frozen for a moment as a memory came unbidden to the forefront of his mind.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, glancing away, seeing nothing. “Who indeed…”

“Oikawa?”

Noticing Suga’s frown, Tooru sent him a wicked smile, pushing the moment of dark thought back.

“Like I said, there are _better_ things.”

To prove his point, Tooru grabbed Suga’s hips with both hands, leaning down to mouth at the oh-so-enticing skin below his navel. Licking and nipping at the spot he reveled in Suga’s moans, the way his back arched into him. He slipped his hands underneath Suga, holding him up with the help of his forearms as he bit gently into Suga’s right hipbone, a shudder taking over his body at the way the younger man twitched and gasped from the pleasure.

Egged on by this, Tooru kissed his way up Suga’s side, leaning over him to reach. He could see his nipples pebbled underneath the bunched-up tank top, nosed his way under fabric to Suga’s breathless giggles.

“Ticklish?” he asked, blowing cold air over one nub while waiting for the reply.

“Not- not really,” Suga breathed out, his arms twitching with the need to reach out. “I’m just… used to being more active.”

Tooru hummed, brushing his lips over Suga’s nipple, running his fingers up and down his sides. It was easy to tell it riled Suga up, made him buck against Tooru in search of friction. He bit back a smile, some small, insecure part of him letting out a sigh at the knowledge that Suga liked being touched by him.

“You should make up your mind,” he mumbled, flicking his tongue against the pink nub and watching it harden fully. “Do you want to be spoiled or don’t you?”

With a small huff Suga slumped against the couch, though when Tooru closed his lips around the nipple and sucked he tensed for a moment, a long, out-drawn moan spilling from his lips.

“Well?” Tooru added, parroting Suga’s earlier taunt.

Leaving open-mouthed kissed on Suga’s sternum he ran his hands all over his stomach and chest, finally able to take his time simply touching him. His pants were getting uncomfortable, cock pressing against its confines, but he ignored it in favor of licking along Suga’s collarbone.

“Mm, ask me again after I come,” Suga said, an impish look in his eyes when Tooru gave him an affronted one. “But you know, I usually don’t like being this passive…”

“For someone passive, you sure talk a lot.”

Suga’s answering grin sent something electric through Tooru’s body, the sultry expression on his face curling his toes.

“But you like that, don’t you?” Suga’s voice turned deeper, a low hum of promised pleasure. “You like my voice.”

Tooru swallowed, breaths short little pants against Suga’s chest.

“You like when I say dirty things, Oikawa-sensei.”

Oh, god. Tooru was going to hell and he was going to enjoy it _immensely_.

“Please don’t call me that,” he groaned, even as his dick begged for it.

There was a white-hot coil of arousal pooling in his gut, Suga’s knowing smile doing nothing to quell the fire. Should he really be surprised that Suga had turned things around on him again, that no matter how Tooru pushed he found himself being pulled instead, to the point where he might as well just start wearing a collar and leash.

“I want your hands on me,” was what Suga ordered rather than acknowledge his objection, his head tilting back to bare his throat. “I want to know how desperate you are to pleasure me.”

 _Fuck_. Tooru shuddered, fingers digging into Suga’s ribs. He should know himself better than to think he wasn’t weak to this, but Suga made it so much worse than it had ever been – and maybe that was just it, that it was _Suga_ , so pretty and young and sweet and yet.

And _yet_ , he had Tooru at his complete mercy.

“Where?” he asked, forcing the word out through his dry mouth.

If this was how it would go down he might as well let go completely, might as well give in to this all-consuming lust that Suga sent him crashing into.

“Anywhere you want,” Suga told him, rolling his body up towards Tooru, offering it to him. “But your mouth, I need your mouth on my neck.”

And how could Tooru resist? He shifted, leaning his weight on his knees, mindful of the damaged one. Bracing himself with one arm against the armrest next to Suga’s head, he trailed his fingertips up the middle of Suga’s stomach, over his chest, pausing at the hollow of his throat. All the while Suga watched him, dark brown eyes holding him captive, making sure of his full attention. When Tooru brushed the pad of his thumb over the little dip in his throat, Suga’s eyelashes fluttered as he released a quiet sigh.

“You must be so hard,” he hummed, rubbing his thigh against Tooru’s, urging his hips closer. “Did you think of me last night? Did you touch yourself, wishing I was there?”

Of course he did, _of course_. But Tooru said nothing, instead burying his face in Suga’s neck, drawing in a deep breath filled with his scent. Did it make him a bad person, paying for this? Because he would pay again and again if it kept Suga close, if it allowed him to mouth at unmarked skin, feel Suga’s moans vibrating through his lips.

He bit into his pulse point, nails raking down Suga’s sides, delicious noises reaching Tooru’s ears. His jeans were too tight, Suga’s body too enticing, and he hadn’t felt this desperation for friction since-

Well, no need to think of that now. Not with Suga under him, warm and encouraging and utterly perfect.

“Take your pants off,” Suga whispered, turning his head to press his mouth to Tooru’s ear. “Grind on me, come on.”

All too eager to comply, Tooru swore under his breath and fumbled with the button and zipper, pushing pants and briefs down to his ankles, too needy to pull them off completely. Instead he let himself fall onto Suga, hid his gasp with a kiss to Suga’s throat. There was something lewd in the way his cock rubbed against Suga’s clad thigh, fucking himself onto Suga’s body while he held still, trembling and hot.

“How dirty,” Suga said, a dark lilt to his tone. “You’re so _easy_ , Oikawa, I love it.”

With Suga, everything was easy. Easy to want, easy to need, easy to ignore the outside world. Easy to feel lost, helpless, to feel his body yearn for touch and _have it_.

“You’re so-“ he started, not sure how he planned to finish because Suga moved underneath him, braced his thigh under Tooru’s groin, precum wetting the fabric.

He’d wanted to touch Suga, to map out his skin and watch him slowly give in to pleasure, and here he was rutting against him like a horny teenager. If he’d had the mind right now to think it, he’d almost be disappointed in himself.

“Come on,” Suga urged him again, sounding strained. “Hurry up and come so I can touch you.”

He muffled a groan into Suga’s shoulder, slowing down his thrusts but going harder, lungs heaving for air. Clutching at Suga’s tank top he wished he hadn’t told Suga _not_ to touch him, wished he could feel him tug at his hair, have his fingers in his mouth. It felt so good to let go like this, to work off the frustration he’d felt at the office.

It felt-

It didn’t feel like he was paying for it.

Pushing up just a little he caught Suga’s mouth with his own, teeth clacking as they kissed with fervor. His lips were so soft, slotting against Tooru’s at the perfect angle, his tongue warm as it slipped inside. Frowning, he tried to return to the state where he couldn’t think, where all he needed was Suga’s body and Suga’s voice, and the heat building up between them. However, now that the thought had set up camp he couldn’t ignore it. Being with Suga was a lot less like the pretty thing hanging off his arm at dinner parties and a lot more like that lovely guy you meet through friends, thinking _where have you been all my life_.

“Mm, _Tooru_ ,” Suga moaned, hips jerking under his weight.

 _Six months_.

He had to remember that, keep it firm in his mind.

“So good like this…”

Suga sucked on his lower lip, one leg hooking over the back of Tooru’s thighs. He still kept his hands under his head, squirming as Tooru ground down on him. Flushed like this, with kiss-swollen lips and half-lidded eyes, Suga resembled something out of a fantasy.

And that was the problem, wasn’t it? Suga was too good to be true, because even though he was real, their relationship wasn’t. Not now, not ever – but like this, melting into Suga’s body, pleasure coursing through him, it was too easy to fall into the lie.

_You’re so easy, Oikawa._

“ _Fuck_ ,” he ground out, gritting his teeth against the orgasm taking over him, cock pressed into Suga’s hip and spilling onto him.

As if on cue Suga’s hands found their way into his hair, crashing their mouths together again as Tooru trembled, Suga biting at his lips.

“You look so _good_ when you come,” Suga breathed, voice hoarse and mouthing at his jaw. “So, _so_ good.”

Moaning, Tooru jerked his hips a few more times, heart thudding in his chest. He wanted more of Suga’s touch, _needed_ it, wanted to be held down and fucked until he couldn’t remember all his inhibitions, all his reasons for being _careful_.

Why did he ever think he was better off on his own? He’d missed this, this closeness, sweat clinging to his hairline and someone else’s touch burned into his skin. Suga had walked into his life and made him remember what it was like to be _wanted_ , and Tooru had spent so long running from that feeling that he’d forgotten why he ran in the first place.

The thing was, Tooru had tried to want in return but never succeeded, never managed to give back what he was given. Maybe, being with Suga was no lie at all – instead, things were simply already decided.

Six months, and whether or not that broke his heart that was all it was. Six months, with no expectations. Six months, with no need to think of the future.

Six months, where Tooru could feel wanted in all the ways he needed, but not the way he feared.

Suga _was_ that pretty guy you met at a party, except he told you right away that all he wanted was some fun, some time feeling less alone until he moved on to better things.

Tooru could do that. He could be wanted for his body, for his money, allow Suga to set up camp inside his personal space for just a while. Suga wouldn’t pressure him, or fall in love, and Tooru wouldn’t have to pretend the truth wasn’t so pathetic.

 _I’ll never love anyone as much as I love Iwaizumi,_ he thought, lifting himself on one arm to watch Suga tilt his head back with an almost-shout, one hand no longer in Tooru’s hair but on his cock instead.

The thing was, even as he thought the words, they didn’t hold as much weight as they used to.

He ran a hand down Suga’s flushed chest, watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed down a moan, stroking himself with a loosely curled fist, so close that Tooru could feel the tremble of his orgasm even before his body arched with it. He was beautiful like this, teeth digging into his lower lip, silver hair plastered to his forehead. In the few weeks he’d known Suga he’d found himself wondering, in the early hours of morning, fuzzy with sleep-

_What if I’d met Suga first?_

And now, Suga’s eyes fluttering open to meet his, sated and not a little bit pleased with himself, Tooru found himself wondering the same thing.

_What if I could love him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like both of them are becoming pretty smitten with each other... There'll be some time skips and hopefully soon we'll have some "official" meetings taking place:3
> 
> I hope the meeting with Iwaizumi lived up to expectations, even if Suga hasn't quite understood that Iwa-chan is his real rival haha. 
> 
> Oh, I also changed the beginning of the first chapter a little, nothing much but just a heads up!
> 
> Not sure how long the next chapter will take but I'll do my best!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Haikyuu tumblr!](http://yachibabe.tumblr.com/) if you wanna talk ヽ(〃v〃)ﾉ


End file.
